


Bakery - Una storia semplice

by NevaehEFP



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baker Harry, F/M, M/M, Photographer Louis, Single Parent Louis, Single Parents, Teacher Louis
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaehEFP/pseuds/NevaehEFP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis, ventidue anni e una laurea in letteratura, si è appena trasferito a Lassox con sua figlia Eleanor. A volte fa fotografie, ma sempre a sua figlia o a qualche stupido paesaggio.<br/>Harry lavora in una pasticceria con l'insegna rossa e ha le mani sempre calde.<br/>***<br/>Harry alza lo sguardo per la prima volta, da quando sono entrati, e lo guarda.<br/>Ha gli occhi verdi, ma che potrebbero sembrare anche azzurri o magari grigi. Semplicemente, Louis non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo dal suo. E non sa cosa gli sta succedendo, perché non si è mai sentito in questo modo e un po’ è spaventato e un po’ gli fa anche piacere.<br/>“Papà? Papà!” Eleanor lo strattona per un braccio, Louis a fatica interrompe quello sguardo. Si accorge che Harry ha atteggiato le labbra in un mezzo sorriso, e improvvisamente gli fa male lo stomaco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bakery - Una storia semplice

Louis Tomlinson imposta l’otturatore della sua macchina fotografica seduto al tavolo della piccola cucina inondata da scatoloni. Probabilmente dovrebbe passare quei pochi minuti liberi sistemando i piatti nella credenza o più probabilmente i libri e i cd che riempiono il salotto.  Come ha fatto ad accumulare, poi, tutta quella roba? Se la sera prima avesse trovato almeno la macchinetta per il caffè adesso avrebbe di che fare colazione, ma alla fine non se ne preoccupa più di tanto: dovrà anche esserci una caffetteria lì a Lassox. Finisce di sistemare la sua Canon e si alza, stiracchiandosi. Louis Tomlinson è, a ventuno anni da poco compiuti, un insegnante di lettere e culture classiche alla Queen Victoria Grammar School of Lassox, e lui non potrebbe esserne più orgoglioso. Sicuramente l’essersi dovuto trasferire così lontano da Doncaster non è stata una scelta semplice, ma ora ne è quasi contento: dopo il divorzio da sua moglie Margaret non è stato molto facile per lui, quindi cominciare tutto daccapo non dovrebbe essere una cosa del tutto negativa. Stare lontano dalla sua famiglia, magari, potrebbe essere doloroso, ma alla fine è adulto e ha il diritto e il dovere di cominciare una sua vita.  
“Papà? Ho fame.”  
E poi c’è lei. Ha i capelli ricci di sua madre, gli occhi azzurri curiosi mentre si fa strada nella cucina disordinata; Louis si abbassa quasi fino a poterla guardare negli occhi, sistemandole il maglioncino color carta da zucchero che indossa. Ha quasi cinque anni e non potrebbe essere più perfetta; Louis la ama e la venera come se fosse la sua personale dea. “Lo so, amore. Puoi fare colazione, se riesci a trovare i cereali in questo putiferio.”  
La bambina scuote la testa, sgrana gli occhioni e raggiunge il padre, “ma io ho fame lo stesso!” si lamenta, il labbro inferiore che trema.  
“Facciamo così, finisci di preparare lo zaino e ti porto a fare colazione. Ci stai?”  
Lei ci pensa un po’ su e poi si decide a dare il suo consenso, “ma voglio una fetta di torta alle mele. Intera!”  
Louis annuisce serio e scoppia a ridere quando la vede correre verso la sua cameretta schivando scatoloni di libri e mobili ancora senza collocazione. Louis è spaventato, per sua figlia. Eleanor Lily Tomlinson è probabilmente la bambina più intelligente che lui abbia mai conosciuto, e non lo dice perché è suo padre. Va bene, non lo dice  _solo_  perché è suo padre.  
Quando le ha spiegato che lui e la mamma non andavano poi così d’accordo lei aveva annuito, seria, e gli aveva solo chiesto se la mamma avrebbe continuato a volerle bene. Quando le cose con Maggie si erano messe, poi, così male da portare la donna a trasferirsi a Manchester, Eleanor l’aveva abbracciata chiedendole di avvisare, se voleva andare a trovarli, così le avrebbero preparato i biscotti alle mandorle che le piacevano. Quando Louis le aveva detto che avrebbero lasciato Doncaster e nonna Jay, lei ci era rimasta un po’ male, perché così la sua mamma non sarebbe più potuta andare a trovarli. Solo una telefonata a Maggie e la promessa che avrebbe potuto scegliere la sua nuova cameretta l’avevano convinta, a pochi giorni dalla partenza.  
Louis prende la borsa di pelle che ha preparato la sera prima, prima di andare a letto. Contiene il tablet, un paio di libri e un blocco per gli appunti, due matite e una penna blu; sistema dentro anche l’occorrente per la fotografia e indossa velocemente una giacca blu.  
“Ellie! Corri, che facciamo tardi!” chiama sua figlia mentre cerca disperatamente una sciarpa che – sul serio – ha visto sul divano appena sveglio. Eleanor corre con il cappottino sbottonato e lo zainetto in una mano, così velocemente che suo padre deve quasi prenderla al volo perché lei si fermi. Ridacchia divertita mentre urla di lasciarla andare. Louis esegue, ma solo dopo averla fatta volare in aria un altro paio di volte. La bambina si sistema con le mani minuscole il cerchietto che le tiene indietro i capelli lunghi mentre Louis recupera la borsa di pelle che ha lasciato cadere e si affanna per un minuto cercando di capire come funzioni l’allarme del nuovo appartamento. Sente, intanto, sua figlia che ha già attaccato bottone con qualcuno all’ascensore. Quando finalmente riesce a chiudere e la raggiunge, nota che sta parlando con probabilmente la ragazza più bella che abbia mai visto: ha i capelli lunghi e scuri, gli occhi che sembrano fatti di miele e le gambe più belle – ne è convinto – della nazione.  
“Buongiorno. Scusi mia figlia, a volte è inopportuna.” si affanna a dire mentre con uno sguardo ammonitore spinge Eleanor a nascondersi dietro le sue gambe. La ragazza, gli occhiali da sole in testa e una borsa enorme che ciondola dal braccio, ride divertita.  
“Stia tranquillo, mi ha solo chiesto cose dovessi metterci in una borsa così grande. Poi mi ha chiesto se qualche volta gliela presto.” informa Louis, che tuttavia non può impedirsi di sospirare divertito.  
“Comunque,” prosegue la ragazza rivolgendosi di nuovo ad Eleanor “te la posso prestare, certo, ma solo se mi dici come ti chiami.”  
La bambina sorride, uscendo timidamente dal nascondiglio fornitogli dalla figura di suo padre, “Eleanor Lily Tomlinson.” Si presenta, con tanto di manina allungata e pronta per essere stretta. L’ascensore arriva e si apre con un rumore fastidioso che copre la risata della ragazza.  
“Ma guarda un po’,” dice “mi chiamo Eleanor anche io. Eleanor Jane Calder.” si presenta, abbassandosi al livello della bambina e stringendole la mano. Lei sembra apprezzare.  
“Ah, mi hai rubato il nome!”  
Eleanor sorride, “tecnicamente. In realtà tutti mi chiamano Ella. Puoi chiamarmi anche tu in questo modo, se ti va.”  
La bambina annuisce, mentre Louis si schiarisce la voce, “Io sono Louis, invece.”  
“Piacere, Louis. Vi siete trasferiti qui ieri, giusto? Ho sentito il baccano che avete fatto con le valige.”  
Louis avvampa, si passa una mano dietro al collo in imbarazzo, “mi dispiace.”  
“Non ti preoccupare, comunque nessuno stava dormendo.” l’ascensore si ferma e tutti escono, l’uomo porge una mano alla bambina che l’afferra prontamente.  
“E’ stato un piacere conoscerti, Eleanor.”  
Quella sorride, apre il portoncino e si sistema gli occhiali da sole sugli occhi, “no, davvero, chiamami Ella! Ci vediamo, Louis.” poi manda un bacio volante alla bambina, che risponde con un sorrisone e un bacio, e si allontana a grandi passi – e indossa un paio di tacchi quindici? Ma come fa? – verso un fuori strada parcheggiato poco lontano.  
La città non è molto grande, e comunque previdentemente Louis ha fatto in modo che casa, primary school e liceo non fossero troppo distanti: non era abituato ad andare al lavoro in auto o con i mezzi, a Doncaster, e vuole davvero mantenere questa tradizione. La scuola elementare, veramente, non dista molto dall’appartamento, e per i due non è difficile raggiungerlo. Eleanor continua a ciarlare della sua cameretta delle principesse e del nuovo piumone che le ha comprato nonna Jay, Louis la ascolta intervenendo ogni tanto, giusto il minimo perché la bambina possa continuare a chiacchierare con quella voce sottile e a tratti ancora incerta che suo padre ama.  
La scuola è indicato da un cartello in finto legno, che avvisa che a cento metri c’è “L’oasi del bambino felice” – che razza di nome è? -, ma Eleanor lo strattona per una mano, indicandogli con la manina una vetrina, su cui c’è solo scritto “Bakery” in rosso.  
“La torta alle mele, ricordi papà?”  
Louis annuisce e si fa trascinare volentieri verso la pasticceria, da cui proviene un buon odore di caffè. E’ piccola, pulita, con tanti tavolini da quattro e un sacco di dolci di tutti i tipi. Eleanor lascia la mano di Louis e corre verso il bancone di legno, poggiando le mani contro il vetro che protegge il cibo. Una ragazza con i capelli lilla si avvicina alla bambina, Louis fa lo stesso.  
“Ciao, piccola. Cosa ti do?”  
Eleanor davvero non lo sa, cosa vuole, perché ci sono talmente tanti tipi di torte e muffin e ciambelle che ha l’acquolina in bocca al solo pensiero.  
Così spara velocemente un “tutto!” che fa ridere i due adulti.  
“Andiamo, amore, non far perdere tempo alla signorina che deve lavorare.” la ammonisce lui mentre prende la reflex e il portafogli dalla sacca.  
“Facciamo così, oggi ti faccio assaggiare questo muffin al mirtillo perché Harry li ha appena sfornati e così sono ancora più buoni. Domani, se torni, ti farò assaggiare qualcos’altro. Va bene?” la ragazza prende un muffin e lo porge alla bambina, che sorride contenta mentre lo prende.  
“Eleanor, come bisogna dire?”  
Eleanor, che stava per dare un morso, si ferma e guarda suo padre, poi sbatte le palpebre e sorride alla ragazza dicendole “grazie, signorina.” che fa annuire orgoglioso Louis.  
La pasticcera ridacchia lusingata, si poggia con i gomiti sul bancone, “chiamami Perrie, piccola. Tu come ti chiami?”  
“Io mi chiamo Eleanor, mi sono trasferita qui ieri sera col mio papà.”  
Perrie annuisce, sorride alla bambina che mangia estasiata il suo muffin, “benvenuti a Lassox, allora!”  
“Grazie.” Louis sorride alla ragazza, poi torna a rivolgersi a sua figlia “com’è il muffin?”  
“Il migliore che io abbia mai assaggiato.” afferma, serissima, Eleanor. Ha il viso sporco di zucchero a velo e le mani impiastricciate di marmellata al mirtillo; Louis pensa che sia bellissima.  
“Lo dirò ad Harry, allora.” Perrie sorride, poi prende le cinque sterline che Louis le porge.  
“Mi prepari anche un caffè nero doppio senza zucchero, per favore?”  
“Certo. Non vuoi nient’altro?”  
Louis fa segno di no, cercando con lo sguardo dei tovagliolini; “sei un disastro, amore.” Eleanor sorride e se ne sta buona mentre suo padre le pulisce il viso e le mani, poi Perrie da loro il caffè e il resto e sorride a qualcuno che è appena entrato facendo tintinnare lo scacciapensieri appeso alla porta. Louis mette a posto i soldi nella borsa notando con la coda nell’occhio un ragazzo con i capelli e la carnagione scura che si avvicina al bancone e saluta Perrie con un bacio e un mezzo sorriso. Con un cenno saluta mentre esce, prendendo la mano della bambina ancora appiccicaticcia per farle attraversare la strada. Controlla per un istante l’orologio che gli hanno regalato alla laurea e sorride rendendosi conto che è in perfetto orario. Meglio, odia essere in ritardo.  
“Allora, Ellie,” si abbassa per arrivare a guardare negli occhi la bambina “so che è il primo giorno, ma tu sei una bambina bella e simpatica, sono sicuro che ti farai un sacco di amici.” Eleanor annuisce, ma non sembra poi così convinta.  
“Non posso venire con te? Giuro che mi metto a disegnare e non ti do per niente fastidio!” Louis ride quando sua figlia tenta persino la tecnica del labbro tremolante e per un istante è anche tentato di accettare. Alla fine scuote la testa e le sistema il cerchietto.  
“Fai la brava e non far arrabbiare le maestre, va bene? Quando vengo a prenderti voglio trovarti contenta e piena di un sacco di cose da raccontarmi.”  
Eleanor  annuisce senza convinzione, gli lascia un bacio sulla guancia e corre verso l’entrata. Louis si assicura che sia dentro, poi prende il cellulare e compone un numero che sa a memoria, avviandosi verso il suo liceo.  
“Dannato Louis Tomlinson! Dovevi chiamarmi ieri sera e non ti sei fatto più sentire! Ma dico, sei impazzito?” la voce squillante di Lily lo investe come un fiume in piena, al giovane viene da ridere immaginandola in pantofole nell’appartamento dei suoi a Doncaster mentre fa avanti e indietro per la stanza. Si trattiene, però, in un eccesso di amor proprio.  
“Mi dispiace, Lily, davvero! Ho dovuto sistemare almeno le camere da letto e il bagno, poi sono praticamente crollato e Ellie anche.”  
Lily è, probabilmente, la migliore amica che chiunque potrebbe desiderare. È simpatica, intelligente, gli può dare dell’imbecille a piacimento e non dice mai te l’avevo detto.  
“Te l’avevo detto di non partire nel tardo pomeriggio, imbecille!” be’, quasi mai.  
Louis scuote la testa, divertito, “mi dispiace, davvero, Lily.”  
“Ovviamente, Lou. Allora, come sta la mia bambina?” cambia improvvisamente argomento. A volte Louis si chiede se la sua migliore amica voglia più bene a lui o a sua figlia, soprattutto dal momento che è la sua madrina di battesimo. Gliel’aveva anche chiesto, una volta. Non gli piace rivangare la risposta.  
“Sta bene, Lily, davvero.” risponde invece con un sorriso, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. Riesce a vedere, adesso, l’edificio imponente della scuola. Ci sono dei ragazzini in divisa grigia che gli passano acanto, altri che scendono da un autobus poco più avanti.  
La sua migliore amica, intanto, sta sospirando, “va bene, Lou. Mi mancate già così tanto.”  
“Ti ho pregato in ginocchio di venire con me fino a ieri a pranzo.” le ricorda con un mezzo sorriso, perché si conoscono da quando erano entrambi in fasce e non riesce quasi ad immaginare la sua vita senza quella specie di sorella.  
Lily sbuffa, “lo sai che avrei voluto, ma tra il dottorato e tutto il resto è praticamente impossibile. Non è che si diventa biologi in un niente.”  
“Lo so, lo so. Almeno vieni a trovarmi presto, va bene?”  
Lily ridacchia, “scommetto che casa tua sembra una trincea.”  
“Mi sa che è anche peggio.” ammette lui con una risata, entrando nel parco della scuola. Sorride istantaneamente, “io sono arrivato a scuola, stasera ti chiamo così ti faccio parlare con la bambina, va bene?”  
“Va bene. Stai attento, Lou, soprattutto ad Ellie. Stalle vicino.” Lily sospira.  
“Ovviamente, Lily, è mia figlia. A stasera, ti voglio bene.”  
“Te ne voglio anch’io.” La conversazione si chiude, e Louis raggiunge velocemente lo studio del preside. Ci sono un sacco di presentazioni, poi, molte frasi di circostanza, un numero considerevolmente stomachevole di sorrisi. C’è il preside che spiega le politiche della scuola e che gli fa firmare una pila infinita di documenti, c’è una segretaria che entra con la mappa della scuola e il prospetto delle sue lezioni. E, d’un tratto, Louis è in classe, con un sacco di bambinetti del primo anno che lo guardano scetticamente.  
“Buongiorno a tutti. Sono il nuovo professore di letteratura, mi chiamo Louis Tomlinson.”  
   
   
Le lezioni finiscono alle tre e un quarto, Louis saluta distrattamente Liam Payne, un ragazzone più o meno della sua età che allena i ragazzi della squadra di atletica leggera e che lo ha invitato a pranzo con lui e si avvia a passo svelto verso la scuola elementare; Eleanor esce alle tre e trenta, quindi non ha molto tempo. Non è poi tanto male, Lassox, se non si tengono in conto il clima tropo umido per i suoi standard e l’accento strano che hanno tutti. A Louis piace questo posto, gli altri professori non sono male e gli studenti del primo anno che deve seguire non danno troppi problemi. Ama la letteratura che dovrà insegnare in questo semestre, in fondo le opere di Wild sono state le prime anche per lui, quindi non è che un piacere tornare ad approfondirle con gli studenti. Arriva davanti alla scuola con sette minuti di anticipo, rendendosi conto di aver quasi corso pur di arrivare in orario. Si guarda un po’ intorno per la prima volta, notando la fermata degli autobus – Lassox non è abbastanza grande, a quanto pare, per avere una linea di metropolitana – e alcune panchine di legno lungo il marciapiede. E, nuovamente, la pasticceria dove era stato solo poche ore prima. È quasi deserta, adesso, ed è forse per questo che lo vede subito. Indossa una maglietta a mezze maniche bianca, i capelli ricci e scuri tenuti a freno da un berretto di lana colorato. Louis non può fare a meno di notare i mille tatuaggi che costellano le braccia muscolose, la scollatura della t-shirt mette in risalto un enorme disegno addirittura sul petto. Ha le spalle larghe e i fianchi strettissimi, su cui si poggiano un paio di skinny jeans neri che si tengono in piedi come per magia. È bellissimo, si ritrova ad ammettere, mentre una mano è già scattata alla borsa di pelle. Prende la reflex senza pensarci, la sistema con gesti che ormai potrebbe fare ad occhi chiusi e tenta di riprendere il ragazzo. Cosa lo spinga, quando si accorge di essere decisamente troppo lontano dal soggetto, ad avvicinarsi fino alla vetrina con su scritto in rosso Bakery, non se lo spiega e nemmeno se lo chiede. Sa solo che vuole immortalare quella perfezione, magari una parte di lui si aspetta che la macchinetta non lo riesca a contenere, perché quel ragazzo sembra far parte di un mondo più bello e completamente sconosciuto mentre sistema la vetrinetta sotto il bancone ormai quasi senza dolci. Louis nota le sue mani. Dio, le sue mani. Bianche, enormi, la destra si macchia di cioccolato mentre cerca di spostare su un’unica fila le fette di crostata, il giovane lo trova adorabile mentre si guarda intorno alla ricerca di un fazzoletto e poi, non trovandolo, si porta distrattamente il dito alle labbra. Louis fotografa in silenzio, ammaliato, ogni suo piccolo movimento. Sa che è ancora troppo distante perché le foto siano perfette, ma non potrebbe fare altrimenti. Il ragazzo si volta ed entra in una stanzetta che dovrebbe essere il laboratorio, per poi riuscirne qualche secondo dopo con due teglie di biscotti tra le mani. Comincia a distribuirli con gesti meccanici in piccoli piattini di porcellana, per poi mettere quelli al sicuro nella stessa vetrinetta. Quando ha finito nell’ultima teglia ne sono rimasti due, lui si stringe nelle spalle e ne morde uno, posa l’altro sul bancone e porta le teglie vuote nel laboratorio. Louis è incantato, perché ha studiato per anni poeti che cantavano di donne e uomini perfetti, di angeli, di bellezza, ma non riesce a trovare una sola dannata ballata che possa descrivere quelle labbra pienissime e rosse che masticano il biscotto, o un sonetto capace di cantare le dita lunghe che si sta succhiando per togliere il residuo di ripieno. Louis deglutisce, scatta l’ennesima fotografia e si da anche dello stalker mentre lo fa. Dio, quanto può essere inquietante fotografare ragazzi all’esterno di una pasticceria in un lunedì pomeriggio qualsiasi?  
Sospira e riesce a distogliere lo sguardo dal ragazzo, concentrandosi sull’orologio. Sono le tre e mezza, adesso, e in fretta raggiunge l’uscita della scuola in attesa di Eleanor, che nota poco dopo mentre corre verso di lui. Ha, ovviamente, il cappotto sbottonato e lo zainetto in disordine, ma a nessuno dei due importa mentre la bambina lo raggiunge e gli salta praticamente addosso.  
Louis la prende tra le braccia, “allora, amore? Com’è andata?”  
“Benissimo, papà!” quasi urla Eleanor, un sorriso enorme sul visino rotondo “ho conosciuto Lena ed Emily e Lucy. C’era anche un bambino, Matt, che mi ha fatto un dispetto, ma io gli ho detto che se si permetteva di nuovo chiamavo papà!”  
Louis scoppia a ridere, lascia andare Eleanor e le abbottona il cappotto prima di lasciarle una carezza tra i capelli, “ah, sì? Brava bambina, ti proteggo io da tutto.” e ride ancora mentre lo dice, anche se solo lui sa quanto è dannatamente vero quello che sta dicendo.  
“Papà?”  
Louis prende la mano della bambina, facendo mente locale per ricordare dove sia il supermercato, “cosa?”  
“Voglio il succo di frutta, ce n’è a casa?”  
Louis si passa una mano sul viso, “no, Ellie. Non c’è assolutamente nulla a casa.” risponde. Questo sì che è un problema.  
“Stasera per cena cosa mangiamo?”  
“Qualcosa ci inventiamo, tranquilla.” ma mentre lo dice non ci crede nemmeno lui. Intanto raggiungono  di  nuovo la pasticceria ed Eleanor lo strattona per un istante.  
“Papà! C’è Perrie! Andiamo a salutarla?” sta già correndo dentro il negozio, però, così che Louis non possa fare altro che seguirla. Lei sta parlando nuovamente con la ragazza del banco, e il giovane può prendersi qualche secondo per fissare nuovamente l’attenzione sul ragazzo di poco prima. Sta semplicemente con i gomiti sul bancone, adesso, e sorride a sua figlia. Dio, il suo sorriso, non può fare a meno di pensare. Vorrebbe fotografare le fossette che si sono formate agli angli della bocca,immortalare i piccoli taglietti delle labbra screpolate su cui ogni tanto passa la punta della lingua. È perfetto, semplicemente.  
“Quindi sei tu Harry! Ho mangiato un tuo muffin stamattina!” sta dicendo intanto Eleanor.  
“Uh, davvero? E com’era?” ha la voce roca, come se avesse appena finito di urlare, il tono cadenzato e un accento che Louis non saprebbe collocare, ma che è certo non appartenga a quella zona.  
Eleanor sorride, “il muffin più buono del mondo!”  
E anche il ragazzo – Harry – ride, mostrando i denti bianchi.  
“Vuoi assaggiare un’altra cosa che ho appena finito di preparare?”  
La bambina guarda Louis, prima, e solo dopo che lui le ha dato il tacito permesso annuisce. Harry alza lo sguardo per la prima volta, da quando sono entrati, e lo guarda.  
Ha gli occhi verdi, ma che potrebbero sembrare anche azzurri o magari grigi. Semplicemente, Louis non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo dal suo. E non sa cosa gli sta succedendo, perché non si è mai sentito in questo modo e un po’ è spaventato e un po’ gli fa anche piacere.  
“Papà? Papà!” Eleanor lo strattona per un braccio, Louis a fatica interrompe quello sguardo. Si accorge che Harry ha atteggiato le labbra in un mezzo sorriso, e improvvisamente gli fa male lo stomaco.  
“Cosa c’è, Ellie?”  
“Harry ha detto che posso assaggiare una cosa che ha preparato. Posso, vero?”  
Louis le sorride, sistemandole i capelli con un gesto automatico, “ti ho già detto di sì.”  
Eleanor si avvicina al banco e prende uno dei biscotti che Harry aveva messo nei piattini poco prima. Perrie torna al lavoro quando entrano due clienti, Harry si pulisce la mano contro il grembiule nero che porta legato i fianchi stretti e si riappoggia al banco con i gomiti.  
“Ti ho visto, prima.” è la prima cosa che dice, senza nemmeno guardarlo. Entrambi continuano a posare la loro attenzione sulla bambina che mangia il biscotto, Louis addirittura la sistema e la siede sul bancone. Avvampa.  
“Posso almeno vederle? Ne erano un sacco.” il ragazzo torna a parlare, apparentemente tranquillo.  
“Io… mi dispiace.”  
Lui sorride soltanto, prende un tovagliolino e pulisce le mani di Eleanor, che ha finito il biscotto, “il più buono buonissimo! Papà, perché tu non li sai fare i biscotti cosi?”  
Harry ridacchia, “non preoccuparti, pulce, quando vuoi un biscotto vieni qui e te lo do io.”  
Louis deglutisce, sempre più a disagio, “guarda che potrebbe prenderti in parola.” prova a dire per smorzare la tensione.  
“Lo spero.” è l’unica cosa che risponde Harry. Sta sorridendo di nuovo, non sembra arrabbiato. Louis scuote la testa e prende in braccio Eleanor, aiutandola a scendere dal bancone.  
“Quanto ti devo?”  
“Solo le fotografie.”  
Louis scuote la testa, sospira, “non sono niente di speciale.”  
“Sono foto mie. Voglio almeno vederle.”  
“Te le farò vedere, ma non adesso. Devo andare.” prende una mano di sua figlia e la strattona delicatamente verso l’uscita, mentre lei trilla un “ciao Harry! Ciao Perrie!” abbastanza contento.  
Louis è imbarazzato come poche volte è stato nella sua vita, ma ciò nonostante non riesce a togliersi dalla testa il suono della risata di Harry mentre lui usciva dal locale.  
   
   
Louis riesce a rimediare, alla fine, una cena a base di hamburger ed insalata in busta che ha comprato in un Tesco trovato miracolosamente dietro l’angolo di casa sua. Ha comprato anche il pane, dei detersivi, il latte e i cereali per la colazione e della frutta che – il commesso l’ha giurato – era ancora di giornata. Col frigo pieno ed Eleanor che si rifiuta di mangiare la carne che ha ne piatto si sente improvvisamente più tranquillo, come se fosse davvero a casa.  
“Sei sicura di non aver più fame?”  
Eleanor annuisce, allontanando il piatto con una smorfia. Non ricorda dove, ma una volta Louis ha letto che non bisogna forzare i bambini a mangiare, così si limita a togliere la cena intatta della bambina per mangiarla.  
“Da domani niente più merenda in pasticceria, allora.” la ammonisce, però.  
Eleanor sorride, mostrando delle adorabili fossette, “ma papà! Non è colpa mia se i biscotti erano buonissimissimi!”  
“Ho capito, amore, ma non è colpa mia se non hai voluto cenare!”  
La bambina sbuffa, poi salta giù dalla sedia invitando Louis a fare lo stesso. Lava i piatti con la televisione di sottofondo - che trasmette un DVD della Bella e la bestia - canticchia sottovoce le parole della canzone asciugando i due bicchieri e mettendoli al loro posto, poi tranquillamente comincia a mettere via gli scatolini che ingombrano la cucina. Eleanor lo raggiunge dopo qualche minuto, forse incuriosita dal fracasso.  
“Papà, ma che stai facendo?”  
Louis, una pila di piatti verdi dell’Ikea tra le mani in procinto di cadere, si volta a guardare sua figlia, “metto a posto le cose per la casa nuova.”  
“Mh… mi piace. Posso aiutarti?”  
Il giovane sorride, annuisce, “fammi mettere a posto questa roba e ti raggiungo in salotto, va bene?”  
Eleanor sembra d’accordo e torna correndo nell’altra stanza, si sente chiaramente il film che viene bloccato. Louis mette a posto i piatti, i bicchieri e sistema le posate nei cassetti; una montagna di canovacci piegati finiscono ordinatamente in un altro tiretto e le pentole vengono buttate nelle mille ante della cucina, il giovane dimentica dove ha messo le varie cose nell’esatto istante in cui esce sul pianerottolo per poggiare gli scatolini finalmente vuoti ma non ci da peso: ha intenzione di rimanere lì il più a lungo possibile, avrà tutto il tempo di imparare dove ha messo i mestoli.  
“Papà?” Eleanor se ne sta nel salotto, le manine che cercano di aprire un pacco con su scritto “libri 1”. Accendono la radio, allora, e si mettono al lavoro. La bambina è contenta perché suo padre le da il permesso di sistemare i cd come vuole lei sulle mensole più basse, intorno all’impianto stereo. Gli racconta, intanto, di Miss Moore che ha spiegato alla classe come si conta da dieci a venti e come è fatta una pianta. Louis sorride continuando a mettere sulle mensole libri, soprammobili e cd, contento soltanto di sentire il chiacchiericcio di sua figlia e una bella canzone in sottofondo.  
"Allora, che ne dici di andare a fare il bagno? Solo le nove e un quarto, quasi.” Eleanor sbuffa, perché non ha per niente voglia di andare a letto, ma si alza perché sa che suo padre non sarebbe mai d’accordo a farla rimanere alzata oltre quell’ora.  
“Emily mi ha detto che lei tutti i martedì va a danza. Posso andare a danza anche io, papà?” chiede d’un tratto, immersa completamente nell’acqua calda.  
Louis ci pensa un po’, “non so nemmeno dove sia, questa scuola di danza.”  
“Ma papà!” Eleanor ridacchia “Emily ha detto che posso andarci con lei e sua madre!” prova a convincerlo.  
“Facciamo così,” Louis prende l’accappatoio rosa e avvolge sua figlia, abbracciandola forte per non farle sentire freddo “domani quando vengo a prenderti parlo con la mamma di Emily, e vediamo cosa si può fare.”  
Eleanor, visibilmente contenta, annuisce e nasconde il nasino gelido nel collo del padre, “grazie grazie grazie! Sei il papà migliorissimo del mondo!”  
Ogni sera, anche quando lui e Maggie stavano insieme, Louis aveva il compito di far addormentare Eleanor. E, nonostante a cinque anni la bambina sia più che capace di mettersi a letto da sola, dopo averle infilato il pigiamino e legato i ricci in una coda di cavallo, Louis la porta in braccio nella camera delle principesse e le rimbocca le coperte. Solitamente le legge qualcosa, ma Eleanor sta già sbadigliando sonoramente quindi a lui basta stendersi sul lettino accanto a lei e cominciare a canticchiarle nell’orecchio una canzoncina spagnola che ha imparato nemmeno lui ricorda dove, sorridendo mentre le accarezza i capelli. Sta ancora sussurrando “que ves, una cosita y que cosita es. Empieza con la i” quando si accorge che ormai sua figlia sta dormendo. Borbotta ridacchiando un improponibile “que seri que seri que seri.” mentre le posa un bacio tra i capelli e poi un altro, appena più in basso sulla fronte. Si alza cercando di non fare rumore, spegne la lucina sul comodino ed esce lentamente dalla stanza, lasciando un’ultima occhiata alla sua bambina che riposa placidamente. Il cuore gli si riempie di orgoglio e venerazione. Come ha fatto lui, ragazzino si sedici anni pieni di problemi, ad aver creato un cosa tanto perfetta? Non chiude la porta,torna in salotto e spegne la radio. Continua a mettere a posto gli effetti per un’altra ora, quando finisce va ad aggiungere scatoloni a quelli già presenti sul pianerottolo e sospira passandosi una mano sul viso. Pensa per un istante di chiamare sua madre, dal momento che Lily l’ha sentita prima di cena, ma poi controlla il suo orologio Panerai, che costerà probabilmente quanto tutti i mobili di quell’appartamento messi insieme, e sbuffa rendendosi conto che è troppo tardi. Fa una doccia velocemente e si mette a letto, accende il computer. E per la prima volta, quella sera, si permette a collegare la sua reflex per guardare le fotografie.  
   
***  
“Per favore, Kate, dal principio.” Louis Tomlinson ama il suo lavoro e porta grandissimo rispetto per quegli autori che, nella sua breve vita, gli sono stati accanto così amorevolmente. Louis è, anche, un insegnante deciso e severo ed è per questo che, accompagnata Eleanor a scuola e preso un caffè al volo nella pasticceria senza nome – glielo ha servito Perrie, e veramente Louis ci è rimasto un po’ male – adesso sta sbuffando mentre Chaterine cerca di ripetere a memoria la prima declinazione latina. La ragazzina, i capelli scurissimi raccolti in una treccia spessa, deglutisce provando a concentrarsi.  
“Usiamo rosa, rosae. Che funzione svolge il nominativo?”  
Kate risponde: “funzione di soggetto.” facendo annuire il professore.  
“Lo possiamo declinare, adesso?”  
“Rosa, rosae, rosae.”  
Louis la interrompe, pedante, “che quantità c’è sulla prima sillaba?”  
“Breve. Lunga sulla seconda.” risponde prontamente la ragazza, che poi, a un cenno affermativo, continua “Rosam, rosa, rosa.”  
Louis annuisce soddisfatto, Kate rimane in piedi al suo banco fino a quando non viene chiamato un suo compagno per continuare. Nonostante sia soltanto il secondo giorno di scuola, Louis ci tiene affinché le cose siano fatte per bene, ed è per questo che ha amorevolmente caricato di esercizi a casa i suoi studenti.  
“Decliniamo la forma plurale, Thomas.” il ragazzo si alza, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. Louis sa che non ha studiato, glielo legge in faccia – e nelle chiazze di sudore sotto le ascelle – e scuote la testa deluso quando l’allievo continua a non rispondere.  
“Siamo ancora all’inizio, ragazzi. Io pretendo che memorizziate le declinazioni, dovete dirle come fossero il Padre Nostro.”  
Nessuno osa fiatare, perché il tono non ammette repliche; Louis continua, alzandosi dalla cattedra, “c’è qualcuno che è in grado di continuare?”  
Qualcuno alza la mano, molti invece incassano la testa nelle spalle. Louis vede un ragazzino in ultima fila: non ha alzato la mano, ma gli occhi gli luccicano come se stesse fremendo dalla voglia di farlo.  
“Come ti chiami?” lo interpella allora, girando tra la classe. Lancia un’occhiataccia ad una ragazza che sta usando il cellulare sotto il banco e torna a fissare l’attenzione sullo studente, che sta mormorando un “David Hale” per niente convinto.  
“Possiamo declinare il plurale di questo sostantivo?”  
Quello deglutisce, poi annuisce in imbarazzo; “rosae, rosarum, rosis,” fa una pausa, poi ricomincia “rosas, rosae, rosis.”  
Louis annuisce, senza nessun’altro commento rivolge una domanda alla ragazza col cellulare, “vuoi dirci cos’è un pluralia tantum?” la interroga, continuando a girare per la classe.  
La mattinata passa in fretta, Louis insegna grammatica latina ai ragazzi del primo anno e letteratura italiana a quelli dell’ultimo anno. Ama il suo lavoro, e ci tiene a svolgerlo nel migliore dei modi.  
“Louis, ciao!” all’ora di pranzo ha preso un tramezzino col prosciutto e una bottiglietta d’acqua, Liam Payne lo chiama con un sorriso rischiando di fargli cadere il già esiguo pranzo.  
“Payne.”  
Si siedono ad uno dei pochi tavoli disponibili, per questa settimana nessuno dei due ha il compito di sorvegliare la pausa pranzo.  
“Allora, non mi hai ancora raccontato niente di te!” Liam è il tipico ragazzone inglese: ventun anni, fisico prestante, biondo, un sorriso enorme che gli fa venire le rughette intorno agli occhi scuri. Quando Maggie era rimasta incinta Louis aveva sedici anni, e da troppo tempo non frequenta suoi coetanei.  
“Mi sono trasferito qui due giorni fa, veramente.” Comincia allora a raccontare, togliendo la carta dal panino “io e mia figlia Eleanor, a dirla tutta.”  
Liam annuisce, sorride “davvero? E tua moglie?” domanda con un’ingenuità tale che Louis nemmeno ce la fa, a risentirnese.  
“E’ a Manchester. Ci siamo separati sei mesi fa.”  
L’altro arrossisce in un modo che fa venire a Louis da ridere, ma si trattiene per rispetto, aggiungendo invece “mi piace qui, però. Anche a mia figlia.”  
“E’ ok, intendo…” Liam da un morso al suo panino, toglie il tappo dalla bottiglietta d’acqua liscia “è un posto tranquillo. Io e mia moglie avremmo preferito trasferirci a Londra, ma alla fine quando lei è rimasta incinta siamo rimasti. Penso sia un bel posto in cui crescere un bambino.” spiega, con evidente orgoglio nella voce, “partorirà dopo Natale.”  
Louis sorride, “io ero spaventatissimo, all’inizio. Non saprei adesso come sarebbe la mia vita, senza Eleanor. Lo stringi tra le braccia, il giorno in cui nasce, e capisci che nulla potrà essere più lo stesso. Penso sia stato il momento più bello della mia vita.” Arrossisce di botto quando si rende conto di quello che ha detto, ma a Liam non sembra importare più di tanto. Annuisce con foga e gli brillano gli occhi.  
“Non vedo l’ora.”  
Louis gli sorride, controlla l’orologio e sospira accorgendosi di quanto sia tardi; “ehi, dovresti venire con noi a prendere qualcosa da bere, qualche volta.” Liam richiama la sua attenzione mentre entrambi si stanno alzando per gettare le carte dei panini.  
“Mi piacerebbe, Liam, ma come faccio con la bambina?”  
La faccia dell’altro è tutta un programma, mentre annuisce grevemente. Louis è di nuovo tentato dall’idea di ridere, ma si trattiene per la seconda volta. Liam gli sta simpatico, non c’è dubbio.  
“E’ vero, amico, non ci avevo pensato!” ridacchia nervosamente “comunque prendi il mio numero, ci sentiamo!” propone.  
Louis annuisce e poco dopo lascia la mensa, saluta un paio di studenti che lo salutano correndo verso la loro aula ed entra in quella in cui terrà il suo corso di letteratura. È il primo giorno di questo nuovo corso, e in realtà Louis ha un po’ paura.  
“Chi di voi sa dirmi in che anno comincia, convenzionalmente, il medioevo?”  
La lezione dura due ore, e Louis ha tutto il tempo per spiegare alla classe cosa sia il Medioevo latino e perché le lingue parlate in quel periodo si chiamassero “volgari”. È contento quando uno studente gli chiede per quale motivo si usi l’espressione “lingue romanze” e ancora di più quando non deve nemmeno rispondere, perché è una ragazza a rispondere, anche un po’ scocciata “dov’eri mentre spiegavano il romanice loqui, John?” che aveva fatto ridacchiare tutta la classe, prof compreso. Alla fine, quando alle tre e un quarto del pomeriggio la campanella suona, Louis deve interrompersi mentre fa la differenza tra la figura del monaco eremita e quella del giullare di corte. Gli studenti escono in fretta dall’aula, chi per prendere il pullman, chi per rivedere il proprio fidanzato, e lui ha tutto il tempo di radunare i libri sparsi sulla cattedra ed avviarsi tranquillamente verso l’uscita. È mentre attraversa il giardino che nota, per la seconda volta, il ragazzino che quella mattina aveva risposto alla sua domanda senza nemmeno riflettere quando si era dichiarato impreparato.  
“David?” il ragazzino sta da solo, la cravatta della scuola allentata e i primi bottoni della camicia slacciati. Si gira un attimo verso il suo professore, sbuffa mentre aspetta che lo raggiunga.  
“Buongiorno, prof.”  
Louis sorride, “volevo fare proprio due chiacchiere con te.”  
“Proprio adesso? Devo prendere l’autobus.” Cerca di sviare, ma l’altro non glielo lascia fare.  
“Solo una domanda, permetti?” David annuisce, un po’ controvoglia, così Louis continua “perché oggi hai detto di non essere preparato?”  
David si stringe nelle spalle, “non mi va che pensino che sia secchione.”  
“Ti piace studiare, non la vedo una cosa tanto grave.” Louis fa una smorfia che fa ridere lo studente, intanto continuano a camminare verso la fermata.  
“Professore la ringrazio, davvero,” David si ferma e lo guarda, divertito “ma ho sedici anni. È normale che non voglia che gli altri pensino che sia uno sfigato.”  
Louis nemmeno risponde, questa volta, limitandosi ad un sorriso mentre scuote la testa. Gli da una pacca sulla spalla, poi si stringe nelle spalle “va bene, David, lo capisco. Posso darti una mano, però.”  
Il ragazzo lo guarda per un istante, stranito, “che cosa intende?”  
“Se davvero ti piace la mia materia potrei darti del materiale.” spiega pazientemente Louis, per la seconda volta.  
David ci pensa un po’, poi si stringe nelle spalle e Louis lo prende come un segno di assenso.  
Si avvia senza ulteriori parole lungo la strada piena di foglie cadute, controllando gli sms che gli sono arrivati. Non ne ha molti, dal momento che ha parlato – cioè, Eleanor ha parlato – al telefono con Maggie e Lily è all’università tutto il giorno. Sua sorella Lottie, che sta finendo il college, gli ha mandato un messaggio all’ora di pranzo scrivendogli di odiarlo per averla lasciata in balia della sua prof pazza di letteratura francese. Louis ha sorriso e risposto in fretta, quindi adesso sospira rimettendo il telefono a posto nella borsa di pelle. È davanti alla pasticceria dopo neanche cinque minuti, e senza che nemmeno se ne renda conto ha la reflex pronta in mano ed Harry che serve due adolescenti con un sorriso dall’altra parte del vetro. Ha le fossette. Dio, ha sul serio le fossette? Scatta una fotografia, Harry alza lo sguardo e incrocia il suo, sorride lievemente. Louis scatta ancora.  
Alle tre e trenta Eleanor esce di nuovo correndo dall’asilo,stavolta però si trascina dietro una bambina dalla pelle scura e con un sacco di treccine.  
“Papà!” lo saluta gettandosi tra le sue braccia, come se non lo vedesse da anni invece che da poche ore. Louis la abbraccia forte sollevandola da terra, poi le scompiglia per scherzo i capelli, facendola sbuffare infastidita. C’è una signora di colore appena dietro le bambine, e non serve molto a capire che sia la mamma di Emily, l’amichetta di sua figlia.  
“Buongiorno, signora.” Saluta, cordiale. La donna sorride e gli stringe la mano. Gli dice che per quel giorno il corso di danza non c’è, a quanto pare la maestra aveva una visita medica e quindi aveva rimandato al giorno dopo. Louis ne è contento, annuisce meccanicamente mentre la donna lo mette a parte dei giorni, degli orari e dell’attrezzatura per le lezioni; sorride e ringrazia quando addirittura lei si offre di andarle ad accompagnare, purché lui vada a riprenderle. Quando le nuove arrivate vanno via, Eleanor saltella contenta intorno a suo padre continuandogli a dire quanto è contenta e quanto si è divertita in classe.  
“La maestra ci ha fatto unire tutti i puntini per scrivere le letterine, papà! Ho scritto il mio nome così, ma era lunghissimo!” Eleanor riprende fiato, mentre entrano nella pasticceria “perché ho un nome così lungo? Emily è più corto ma è bello lo stesso!” continua a blaterare, mentre Perrie, comparsa improvvisamente dietro il bancone, li saluta allegra.  
“Buonasera, piccolina! Com’è andata a scuola?”  
Eleanor sbuffa, “la maestra ci ha fatto scrivere i nostri nomi,” rivela “il mio è  _così_  lungo!”  
Louis scuote la testa divertito mentre prende in braccio sua figlia per farla sedere sul bancone, Perrie la ascolta interessata mentre le porge una fetta di crostata alla marmellata.  
“Com’è questa?”  
Alla domanda di Eleanor, squittita con la sua vocina limpida, risponde però direttamente Harry, che sta uscendo dal laboratorio con un canovaccio tra le mani. Le asciuga, e Louis non può fare a meno di notarle di nuovo: grandi, bianche e nodose. “Marmellata alle albicocche. Ti piace, pulce?”  
Eleanor da un morsetto e annuisce soddisfatta, continuando a mangiare in silenzio. Perrie sparisce, Harry si poggia di nuovo al bancone come il giorno prima. Ride di nuovo.  
“Hai già finito con le foto?”  
Louis, in risposta, gliene scatta un’altra. Harry sbatte gli occhi – che oggi non sono azzurri, ma nemmeno completamente verdi – e fa comparire le fossette.  
“Almeno sei bravo a farle?” chiede, divertito.  
Louis guarda Eleanor, che sta richiamando la sua attenzione perché finisca la crostata al suo posto, poi si stringe nelle spalle, “non lo so, non le ho mai fatte guardare a nessuno.”  
Harry si sporge un po’ di più attraverso il bancone, indossa una maglietta a mezze maniche grigia, sul petto c’è cucito un taschino con un cuore, Louis riesce a leggere la scritta “lover” prima di essere di nuovo distratto dagli occhi verdi – ma nemmeno tanto – di Harry.  
“Potresti farle vedere a me,” sta proponendo lui, intanto, “se ti piace tanto fotografarmi.”  
“Non mi era mai successo di aver voglia di fotografare te.”  
Harry lo guarda stranito, poi scoppia a ridere, “forse perché fino a ieri non mi avevi mai visto?” suggerisce, ironico.  
Louis rimane serio, si morde un labbro sottile, “non avevo mai fotografato nessuno di diversi da qualche stupido paesaggio e mia figlia.” ammette, in imbarazzo. Le guance gli diventano rosa appena appena ed Harry smette di colpo di ridere.  
“Davvero?”  
Louis annuisce soltanto. Non sa perché gli ha appena detto questa cosa, che potrebbe essere inopportuna e abbastanza imbarazzante per due persone che praticamente nemmeno si conoscono. Tra due maschi, poi.  
“Allora le voglio vedere davvero. E non solo per capire se sei bravo.” Harry si avvicina ancora un po’ di più e Louis arrossisce ancora, dimentico per un attimo di sua figlia che se ne sta seduta lì accanto a loro sul bancone, dei clienti che entrano ed escono e di Perrie che li serve con un sorriso malizioso sulle labbra. Non pensa nemmeno che a metterlo così in imbarazzo e in soggezione sia un ragazzino – maschio, persino – e che si senta come un adolescente alle prime armi. Non pensa a nulla, in realtà, di diverso dalle fossette che si sono create agli angoli della bocca rossa e carnosa di Harry. Ed è un ragazzino, dio mio. Quanto ha, diciassette anni?  
Porta di nuovo la macchinetta fotografica davanti al viso, allora, scatta una, due, tre volte in rapida successione ed Harry se ne rimane lì, gli occhi lucidi e le mani ancora umide dopo essersele lavate.  
“Un giorno, magari.” e non sa nemmeno lui se quella che gli è appena uscita dalle labbra sia o no una promessa, ma Harry sorride e ritorna nel laboratorio senza altre parole. Louis non può fare a meno di imitarlo, mentre paga e con Eleanor esce dal locale.  
Incontra Harry ogni giorno alle tre e mezza del pomeriggio, dopo aver preso sua figlia dalla scuola. Tiene le sue lezioni, scatta delle fotografie a tutto e a niente e poi le rivede mille volte, studiando le imperfezioni e appuntandole su un block notes. Va a fare la spesa al Tesco dietro l’angolo di casa sua, non sa ancora cucinare – non crede che imparerà mai a farlo, veramente – ma si sforza lo stesso di preparare una cena ogni sera per sua figlia. Sistema la casa, prepara le lezioni col pc e i mille libri sul tavolo della cucina che ha scelto con sua sorella Lottie all’Ikea, mette a letto Eleanor e le legge le favole di Fedro o Le bellissime avventure di Caterì dalla Trecciolina e altre storie, che la bambina sembra apprezzare particolarmente, parla al telefono con sua madre e la sua migliore amica, Maggie chiama con Skype la sera e parla con Eleanor mentre lui ne approfitta per fare la doccia.  
Con Harry, veramente, non parla quasi mai. Ogni volta che entra nel locale con sua figlia lui compare magicamente, ma non si avvicina a meno che non sia per giocare con la bambina. Louis, però, continua a fotografarlo. Lo fa col sorriso sulle labbra, la reflex davanti al viso ed Harry che si muove dietro al bancone servendo clienti con le fossette sulle guance. Louis non sa cosa gli stia succedendo, Harry è un ragazzo. No, è un ragazzino: non ha nemmeno la barba, per dio! Però si fa fotografare con un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra, sparendo ogni tanto nel laboratorio per uscirne, attimi dopo, con le mani piene di dolci. A volte, invece, rimane lì dentro per ore, Louis solitamente aspetta quanto più può, chiacchiera con Perrie e con il suo ragazzo che ha scoperto chiamarsi Zayn ma che non è di molte parole. Lo ha aspettato anche fino alle cinque, il pomeriggio precedente, ma lui non è più uscito dalla stanza nel retro della pasticceria.  
Il martedì Louis è particolarmente contento, perché ama sua figlia Eleanor ma è grato del fatto che lei abbia lezione di danza e che potrà fare quello che vuole fino alle cinque. Entra in pasticceria con la borsa di pelle su una spalla, gli occhiali da vista in bilico sul naso. Perrie lo saluta come sempre con uno squillante “Ciao, Lou!” che porta Harry, inevitabilmente, ad uscire dal laboratorio. Indossa un paio di blu jeans scuri strettissimi, una maglietta di una qualsiasi band indie rock e un fermaglio che gli tiene indietro i ricci. Louis non riesce ad impedirsi di pensare - solo per un secondo, si chiaro – che sia la cosa più bella che abbia mai visto. Si salutano sempre con un sorriso, Louis chiede sempre un caffè ed Harry glielo porge pochi secondi dopo.  
“Ho appena fatto i biscotti.” annuncia d’un tratto Harry, un sorriso sul volto che fa comparire le fossette “ne vuoi uno?”  
Louis scuote la testa, non gli piacciono troppo i dolci e persino il caffè gli sembra più buono completamente senza zucchero. Ha già la reflex tra le mani, la pasticceria è completamente deserta e Perrie annuncia con un sorriso che andrà nel laboratorio.  
“Devo mettermi in posa?” scherza ancora Harry.  
“Non hai l’accento di qui.” Louis cambia completamente argomento, in imbarazzo.  
Harry si stringe nelle spalle, “mi sono trasferito qui a Giugno di quest’anno per lavorare.”  
“Non sembri il tipo a cui piaccia fare il pasticcere. “ troppo in imbarazzo, Louis parla a macchinetta senza rendersi nemmeno conto di cosa stia blaterando. Harry ridacchia, toglie la mollettina dai capelli e li ravviva con gesti decisi delle mani bellissime. Louis fotografa velocemente.  
“E che tipo sembro?” il tono è divertito, ovviamente, ma Harry ha perso il sorriso. Inchioda l’altro con gli occhi facendolo arrossire – possibile? – ancora di più. Quando lui non risponde, limitandosi a stringersi nelle spalle in imbarazzo, Harry continua: “ho capito che la scuola non faceva per me, così invece di iscrivermi al College ho provato con la scuola di pasticceria. Mi è andata decisamente meglio."  
Louis annuisce soltanto, non riesce a spiegarsi perché Harry gli stia raccontando questa cosa, ma ne è stranamente felice.  
“Io sono qui per incontrare un ragazzo."  
Harry ride, “me?” e Louis avvampa. Come è possibile che lui, che parla perfettamente persino l’italiano e il francese, si impappini davanti a un bambino con le fossette che fa le torte?  
“Uno studente.” specifica, una mano tra i capelli corti.  
“Ed è legale?” Harry continua a scherzare, a Louis fa piacere vederlo così di buon umore, quindi finge di sbuffare incrociando le braccia sul bancone.  
“Parleremo di letteratura.” chiarisce, divertito.  
Harry ride alzando le mani, spara un “si dice così, adesso?” che fa borbottare scontento – ma solo per finta – l’altro.  
“Quindi ti intendi di letteratura.”  
Louis si stringe nelle spalle, “più o meno. La insegno al Liceo.”  
“Potresti insegnarla anche a me.” propone, semi serio, Harry.  
Louis annuisce, come se l’altro abbia appena avuto l’illuminazione del secolo, “potrei fotografarti mentre leggi le poesie di Catullo.”  
“Di chi?”  
Louis, però, non può rispondere, perché la porta si apre e David Hale entra con le guance rosse e un libro tra le mani. Louis sorride notandolo e lo invita ad avvicinarsi, prendono posto entrambi agli sgabelli alti in un angolo del bancone.  
“Allora, David, com’è andata la lettura?” si incontrano solitamente dopo scuola, Louis gli spiega come migliorare la tecnica di traduzione dal latino e gli consiglia cose da leggere. David sembra contento e a Louis piace pensare di essere una specie di angelo custode, per lui, e la cosa lo fa sentire stranamente orgoglioso.  
Harry pulisce il bancone due volte, sistema i biscotti nella vetrina e riordina i muffin sull’espositore. Poi, finalmente, si avvicina ai due. A Louis batte poco poco il cuore più forte del normale, quando Harry cerca di spiare i libri aperti sul bancone e lui può vedere i tatuaggi sul petto un po’ più chiaramente. David alza lo sguardo un istante, poco interessato, e Louis ridacchia.  
“Cosa, Harry?”  
Quello sbuffa, prende un biscotto apparentemente disinteressato, “andiamo, a chi interessa il latino? Se è una lingua morta ci sarà anche un perché, no?”  
Louis scuote ridendo la testa, David guarda confuso il suo professore, “Andiamo, Haz, cosa c’è di più bello della lingua perfetta?” ed arrossisce appena, perché lo ha chiamato Haz e non pensava per niente e adesso si sente in imbarazzo da morire. E non po’ nemmeno arrossire, perché un suo studente gli è seduto accanto, così aggiunge “e non è una lingua morta. È una lingua  _finita._ ”  
Harry sembra trovare la scena abbastanza divertente, perché mastica il biscotto e sorride nuovamente, “se lo dici tu, Loulou…” borbotta, mentre due signore di mezza età entrano chiacchierando. E Louis, a ventidue anni, si sente un completo idiota perché un ragazzino riesce a farlo arrossire anche senza motivo, e David lo guarda maliziosamente mentre si schiarisce la gola. Dannazione.  
“Allora, di cosa stavamo parlando?”  
David trattiene una risata, “mi stava spiegando le differenze tra il teatro greco e quello romano, professore.” gli ricorda allora, schiarendosi la voce.  
Louis annuisce e cerca di darsi un contegno, annuendo e cercando di riprendere il filo del discorso.  
Vanno avanti fino alle cinque meno un quarto, poi Louis chiude il libro e fa cenno a Perrie, chiedendole se può lasciare la borsa in negozio mentre va a prendere Eleanor a lezione di danza.  
Lei ed Emily hanno già finito di cambiarsi, anche se entrambe hanno ancora i capelli stretti in un elegante chignon. Accompagnano Emily a casa a piedi e per tutto il tempo le bambine chiacchierano di chissà cosa, Eleanor gli prende la mano mentre si avviano verso la pasticceria.  
“Sono così affamata!” annuncia, una manina sullo stomaco.  
Il clima in pasticceria non è cambiato, Perrie gli passa la borsa con un sorriso mentre lui mette Eleanor seduta sul bancone.  
“Cosa mi fai assaggiare oggi?” chiede la bambina con un sorrisone, mentre Perrie le mette in un piattino dei dolcetti al cocco. Persino Louis ne prende uno, sovrappensiero.  
“Pensavo non ti piacessero i dolci.” Harry esce dal laboratorio e sospira, spegnendo la luce del retrobottega. Zayn entra nel locale e saluta tutti con un cenno.  
“Stavo pensando,” scherza Louis “che il massimo che mangeremo stasera a cena sarà insalata e hamburger precotti. Sono un pessimo cuoco.” ammette poi, una mano dietro la nuca in chiaro segno di imbarazzo. Sta sorridendo lo stesso però.  
Eleanor smette di mangiare un attimo, “a me piace quello che cucini, papà!” lo rassicura con un bel sorriso. Tutti ridono mentre Perrie infila la giacca e recupera la borsa.  
“Noi allora andiamo, Hazza. Ci vediamo domani!” Zayn prende una mano di Perrie, “Ciao, piccola!” saluta lei, ricambiata con un bacio volante dalla bambina.  
Harry e Louis rimangono per un istante in silenzio, poi il più piccolo si apre in un sorriso, “se tu mi insegnassi le tue poesie morte – no, scusa,  _finite_  - io potrei insegnarti a cucinare.”  
Louis passa le mani sulle spalle di Eleanor, che ha già perso interesse per la merenda e adesso vuole bere qualcosa. Harry l’accontenta subito con un bicchiere di succo di frutta.  
“Le mie poesie non sono morte!” è l’unica cosa che riesce a ribattere, indignato, Louis.  
Harry ride, mentre l’altro mette già Eleanor, “potresti fotografarmi mentre cucino l’arrosto.” cerca di dissuaderlo, un sorriso malizioso sul volto.  
Louis non riesce nemmeno a crederci quando si ritrova a dire “mi stai invitando a cena fuori, Haz?” ed è stranamente emozionato mentre lo fa.  
Ed Harry scoppia semplicemente a ridere, e di colpo non sembra più essere tanto bambino, mentre risponde “sembra che io lo stia facendo, Loulou?” prendendolo in giro, ma fino a un certo punto.  
“Assolutamente sì, e non mi piace essere invitato ad uscire così.” e oh, mio dio, sta davvero flirtando con lui? Mentre sua figlia gironzola nella pasticceria giocando con il suo pupazzetto preferito?  
“E come vorresti essere invitato, allora?” il tono di Harry è serio, Louis si stringe nelle spalle. Allora Harry si sporge appena verso di lui, fino ad essere a pochi centimetri da lui, “ti va di cenare con me, una di queste sere?” e Louis non può fare a meno di annuire.  
   
Incontra Eleanor – la sua vicina di casa, ovviamente – quella stessa sera davanti all’ascensore. In quella settimana ha capito che fa praticantato come avvocato e che sta per sposarsi con un tizio con l’accento irlandese  e le guance sempre troppo rosse. Sta parlando al telefono e si scambiano soltanto un cenno ed entrano in ascensore in silenzio. Il cellulare di Louis comincia a squillare, sua figlia gli si è attaccata alla gamba e non può tanto muoversi. Cerca comunque di rispondere. “Lily, sono un’idiota.”  
Dall’altra parte della cornetta una ragazza ride, “che hai combinato?”  
“Un sacco di cose. E sono un idiota. Dio, ho una figlia, dovrei cominciare a pensare prima di accettare inviti a cena ben sapendo che non posso lasciare Ellie da sola a casa!”  
Lily, dall’altra parte della cornetta, sbuffa, “verrei io, ma sai che non posso. Mi dispiace, Lou.”  
“Non ti preoccupare, Lily, non te lo chiederei mai.”  
“Contatta una babysitter.” gli propone la sua amica.  
Louis ridacchia sarcastico, “faccio il professore, Lily. Dove li trovo i soldi per una babysitter?” lancia un’occhiata alla ragazza che è con loro nell’ascensore e le sorride cortesemente, mentre le porte si aprono. Lei ricambia, esce per prima ma Louis nemmeno ci fa caso, troppo impegnato a sentire Lily dire “non lo so davvero, allora…” seriamente partecipe al dramma.  
Ella si ferma un attimo titubante, tocca la spalla di Lou e lo distrae dalla sua migliore amica che sta dicendo “e poi… con chi è che dovresti uscire?!”  
“Senti, Louis…” il ragazzo allontana il telefono dall’orecchio e le presta attenzione per la prima volta. È sempre bellissima, con i capelli tirati indietro in una coda di cavallo e il viso truccato solo lievemente.  
“Dimmi, Ella.”  
“Se vuoi la bambina la sera posso tenertela io, ogni tanto.”  
Louis sgrana gli occhi, poi si apre in un sorriso fin troppo speranzoso, “davvero, Ella? Cioè… non voglio disturbarti…”  
Lei sorride, si stringe nelle spalle, “durante il giorno sono impegnata, ma la sera devo studiare per l’esame di stato. Può stare da me, Niall compra la pizza e possono guardare un cartone mentre io lavoro.” lo tranquillizza. Louis annuisce soltanto, troppo incredulo per proferire parola. Ha persino chiuso il telefono, nemmeno osa immaginare la reazione che avrà Lily per tale affronto.  
“Bene, allora… buonanotte!” Ella sorride ad entrambi ed entra nel suo appartamento, Louis ed Eleanor fanno lo stesso. Il telefono ricomincia a squillare, Louis risponde già pronto alle urla, che effettivamente non tardano ad arrivare.  
“Non mi hai detto con chi esci, comunque. Solo una settimana e già cominci una relazione?”  
Louis ride mentre prende l’insalata dal frigo, “è solo una cena, Lily. Chiacchiereremo e berremo vino.”  
“Spero non ti sia preso il compito di cucinare.”  
Louis scuote la testa, divertito, “mica voglio che muoia al primo appuntamento!” commenta.  
“Allora, com’è che si chiama?” incalza però Lily.  
E Louis sospira solo, mentre pronuncia “Harry.”  
L’unica cosa che la sua migliore amica dice, dopo un secondo, è “ha un bel nome.” Louis sorride.  
   
***  
   
Ha preparato uno zainetto rosa a forma di orsetto e l’ha riempito con un pigiamino, biancheria intima, il peluche, un libro di fiabe e l’elastico per i capelli. Crede di non aver dimenticato niente, mentre finisce di sistemare la camicetta di Eleanor nella gonna a pieghe.  
“Non fare la cattiva, non far arrabbiare Ella e Niall, fa tutto quello che ti dicono. Sono stato chiaro?”   
La bambina annuisce un po’ annoiata, perché suo padre glielo avrà ripetuto già nove o dieci volte, mentre preparava lo zainetto e le faceva il bagno e l’aiutava a vestirsi. Persino lei, però, capisce che è soltanto molto, molto agitato.  
“Papà, io sono buona.” gli ricorda, gonfiando le guance. Louis ridacchia, le passa una mano tra i capelli e le bacia la fronte.  
“Lo so, amore. Allora, sei pronta?”  
Eleanor corre a prendere il suo zainetto e se lo infila dietro le spalle, attendendo suo padre. Il campanello suona, apre e si ritrova Ella che le sorride scompigliandole i capelli.  
“Come sta la bambina col nome più bello del mondo?”  
Eleanor fa la linguaccia, “lo dici solo perché è uguale al tuo!” la accusa, senza potersi evitare una risata.  
Louis esce dalla cameretta ancora coi pantaloni della tuta e una canotta, il berretto rosso che rischia di scivolare dai capelli mentre Ella risponde “probabilmente!” e sua figlia si gira e lo nota.  
“Ella.” la saluta.  
Lei gli rivolge un sorriso, poi lo squadra dalla testa ai piedi con espressione abbastanza schifata. Si rivolge ad Eleanor, però, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal giovane.  
“Secondo me puzza anche. Eleanor, credi che tuo padre puzzi?”  
Louis guarda le due allibito, spalancando addirittura gli occhi. Ok, probabilmente non è al massimo della forma dal momento che ha passato la mattinata a scuola e il pomeriggio a correggere i test di inizio semestre, con sua figlia che pretendeva una mano per svolgere le addizioni e un tentativo miseramente fallito di cena che bruciava sui fornelli.   
E la sua espressione diventa ancora più comicamente sbalordita quando sua figlia, con espressione greve sul minuscolo volto, annuisce e conferma: “Un po’, Ella.”  
Quasi deve farsi violenza, allora per non avvicinare il naso all’ascella per costatare l’effettiva entità del problema, ma l’occhiata che la sua vicina gli rivolge gli da una vaga idea. La donna non si perde d’animo, però, concedendosi solo trenta secondi con una mano tra i capelli e il labbro tra i denti. Alla fine si abbassa fino alla bambina, le accarezza il volto e le sorride.  
“Ecco cosa facciamo, e Lou mi sto rivolgendo anche a te.” comincia ad istruire entrambi “adesso io ti accompagno dallo zio Niall, che ti fa fare merenda e sta con te fino a quando non arrivo io. Non farlo impazzire troppo;” Eleanor annuisce, Ella alza lo sguardo fino a puntarlo in quello azzurro di Louis “tu lavati.” e anche Louis si ritrova ad annuire obbediente come sua figlia, già filando verso il bagno.  
“Amore dai un bacio al papà, così andiamo.”  
Eleanor rincorre Louis lungo il corridoio, gli afferra i pantaloni per richiamarlo e si fa prendere in braccio senza protestare: “sei il papà più bello anche se puzzi.” gli assicura, un sorriso dolcissimo e il naso già affondato nel suo collo. Louis ride di cuore, la sua bambina è l’unica che riesce a farlo calmare, e le bacia la testa più volte.  
“Fai la brava, va bene?”  
Eleanor sbuffa, allora, mentre piagnucola un “papà, e dai!” che gli fa alzare gli occhi al cielo. La mette giù, allora, e la guarda correre verso l’ingresso fino a quando non sparisce.  
Dire che è agitato è un eufemismo. Non ha avuto neanche un appuntamento da quando lui e sua moglie avevano deciso di divorziare, soprattutto con un altro ragazzo. Che poi il ragazzo in questione sia Harry, il ragazzino che lavora in pasticceria con gli occhi più belli del mondo non fa che peggiorare la situazione giù di per sé abbastanza catastrofica. E lui ha le occhiaie e un odore sgradevole, la casa è in disordine, non è riuscito a preparare uno straccio di cena perché, dai, lui  
cucinare? Chi vogliamo prendere in giro? E Harry arriverà tra un paio d’ore e non può far altro che mettersi le mani tra i capelli. Chi glielo fa fare?  
La doccia dura il minimo indispensabile, asciuga i capelli con un asciugamano sui fianchi e la porta del bagno spalancata per sentire Ella quando torna, infila un paio di boxer e si ferma in salotto, guardando la catastrofe di giochi, libri, puzzle, DVD, quaderni a quadrettoni e colori sul pavimento. Vuole un bene dell’anima a sua figlia, ma probabilmente le spezzerebbe il collo se fosse davanti a lui in questo momento. La casa è un disastro, il campanello annuncia il ritorno di Ella e lui non sa nemmeno da dove cominciare. Grandioso.  
“Si stanno simpatici, tua figlia e il mio fidanzato.” è la prima cosa che dice la ragazza quando rientra senza chiedere inviti, seguita da “hai un sacco di tatuaggi. Eri un punk?”  
E Louis, senza neanche capire come, scoppia a ridere; “sì. Avevo la cresta rossa e mettevo solo pantaloni di pelle. Dovrei avere ancora lo skate, da qualche parte.” ammette, poi, serissimo.  
E’ il turno di Ella, di spalancare gli occhi: “sul serio?”  
Louis scoppia a ridere, prendendo il rasoio dal mobiletto in alto così che sua figlia nemmeno lo veda “no, Ella. Ti sembro il tipo?” la prende in giro, cercando la schiuma per la barba.  
Lei sbuffa, scuote la testa e sparisce dal bagno senza dire niente, per ricomparire dopo dieci minuti abbondanti con un pantalone nero e una camicia. Glieli lascia sul lavandino un po’ umido, poi si passa una mano tra i capelli sciolti: “sembra che in questa casa ci sia stata la guerra.”  
“Vivo con una bambina di cinque anni, che ti aspetti?” ride Louis, finendo di radersi. Si sciacqua il viso e lo asciuga con asciugamano pulito, poi prende i vestiti e li esamina per un paio di secondi.  
“Anche nel tuo armadio, Lou. Cosa ci hai combinato?”  
Louis sa di non essere un mostro per quanto riguarda l’ordine e adesso, con Eleanor e i giochi e i libri e tutto il resto, gestire la casa è quasi impossibile.  
Così sbuffa “lo so, lo so” mentre abbottona i pantaloni e infila la camicia. Ella sbuffa, sparisce di nuovo nel corridoio legandosi i capelli scuri e poco dopo comincia a sentire rumori strani nel salotto: non si può certo dire che sia una che si perde d’animo, dal momento che sta già ammucchiando i libri e i quaderni sul tavolo cercando di fare un po’ d’ordine.  
“A che ora arriverà lui?” gli chiede, senza smettere di far sparire al loro posto i CD e i DVD. A Louis torna a far male lo stomaco, allora, perché aveva dimenticato per un momento che Harry sarebbe arrivato in pochissimo tempo.  
“Alle otto.”  
Ella guarda l’orologio che segna le sei e un quarto e poggia le manine eleganti sui fianchi: “togli la camicia, lava i piatti e butta la padella che hai bruciato. Rifai il letto in camera tua,” lo istruisce con quello che sembra essere il suo più grande pregio “io finisco di mettere in ordine questo macello e passo alla cameretta della bambina. Muoviti.”  
Louis, agitato com’è, le è quasi grato perché ha preso la situazione in mano e gli da comandi di semplice esecuzione, così toglie la camicia mezza allacciata e va in cucina.  
Alle otto meno un quarto Ella lo saluta con un bacio sulla guancia e un pizzicotto. La casa splende, Louis è vestito e pettinato, Eleanor è tornata un po’ a casa per dirgli “quanto sei bello, papà” e augurargli la buonanotte. Eppure, nonostante tutto, si sente un vero stupido mentre si siede sul divano finalmente sgombro e si prende la testa tra le mani. Ha ventidue anni, una bambina, un lavoro appena preso, l’avvocato divorzista che gli ha inviato la parcella e i sei mesi di caparra anticipata che devono essere saldati. Non ha tempo, nella maniera più assoluta, di uscire con qualcuno. Con Harry, poi, con le fossette da bambino e gli occhi verdi e le mani eleganti. Louis sospira, pensando a quelle mani.  
E invece lo ha invitato a cena – e non ha nemmeno preparato la cena, ma pazienza – e sono entrambi uomini ma oh mio dio, se è bello. Bello in una maniera che non può essere descritta, bello anche con i capelli sporchi di farina e il sorriso al cioccolato. Bello, in una maniera che a Louis piace ma fa anche un po’ paura, perché alla sua età e nella sua condizione l’era delle farfalle  
allo stomaco dovrebbe essersi necessariamente conclusa. Allora perché sobbalza, quando suonano al campanello?  
Si sistema davanti allo specchio che ha appeso all’ingresso il colletto della camicia e poi per un istante i capelli. Dio, che imbarazzo, pensa mentre posa la mano sulla maniglia e apre.  
E il respiro si blocca di nuovo e stupide farfalle da quindicenne alla prima cotta, perché Harry Styles ha tra le mani una bottiglia di vino rosso e il sorriso più bello del mondo.  
“Ciao.”  
Louis gli sorride, lo lascia entrare in casa e prende la giacca e il vino, “ciao. Ti aspettavo per ordinare le pizze.”  
“Le pizze?”  
Louis si gratta la nuca imbarazzato, “giuro: ho provato a preparare la cena, ma…”  
“Cosa?” Harry sta già ridendo e che risata, pensa mentre lo porta in cucina per mostrargli la padella nel secchio della spazzatura. Harry allora ride ancora più forte, prendendo la padella come se volesse ammirarla.  
“Non si può dire che tu non ti sia impegnato!” lo prende in giro, ma è così divertito che alla fine anche Louis si scioglie e ride.   
Ed è strano e bello e naturale quando, pochi secondi dopo, Harry si sta lavando le mani mentre chiede, pratico “dove trovo le pentole nuove?”  
Louis gliene prende una e Harry è già alla ricerca della pasta, del sale, del pomodoro che Louis non ha e “andiamo, non puoi essere serio! Cosa fai mangiare a tua figlia?”  
“Quello che c’è,” risponde lui imbarazzato, una mano a grattarsi la nuca “sicuramente non il pomodoro.”  
Harry scuote la testa e lancia un’occhiata all’orologio: “meno male, sei ancora in tempo.” borbotta, sedendosi al tavolo della cucina. Louis rimane in piedi come un idiota mentre lo vede scrivere qualcosa sul blocchetto “spesa”.   
“Harry, davvero… non voglio che tu pensi che ti abbia invitato qui per prepararmi la cena…”  
Harry ride, allora, mettendogli il foglietto con gli ingredienti in mano, “Lou, non crederai davvero che ti lascerò mangiare pizza al nostro primo appuntamento.” e a Louis come lo dice lui, primo appuntamento, piace così tanto che in pochi secondi è fuori dal suo appartamento per raggiungere il Tesco dietro l’angolo.  
Primo appuntamento, primo appuntamento, primo appuntamento. Non riesce a pensare ad altro mentre fa la spesa, paga e torna indietro. Harry è così bello e la sua voce è roca e i suoi occhi sono brillanti. Ed è un ragazzo, e lui ha una bambina ma non gli importa, perché Harry gli sta preparando la cena e primo appuntamento primo appuntamento primo appuntamento.  
Rientra in casa e c’è la tavola apparecchiata, il rumore del gas acceso e la voce di Harry che canticchia una vecchia ballata dei Coldplay. Louis sorride senza nemmeno rendersene conto mentre urla “sono tornato!”  
Vede Harry uscire dalla sua cucina con un canovaccio tra le mani e le maniche della t-shirt arrotolate.  
“Hai trovato tutto?”  
“Tranne le fragole. A che servivano le fragole?”  
Harry atteggia le labbra in una smorfia dispiaciuta, “a farcire la torta, a cosa se no?”  
“Hai fatto una torta?”  
Lui annuisce, evidentemente soddisfatto, “non pretenderai di farmi mangiare vecchi biscotti ammuffiti per dolce al…”  
“Nostro primo appuntamento, sì.” finisce Louis per lui, ridendo. E sta bene, davvero bene, quando lo raggiunge per stappare il vino e versarlo in due bicchieri che sua madre – santa, santa donna – gli ha comprato poco prima di trasferirsi. Quanto è bello starsene seduto sul piano cottura, con il ragazzo più affascinante del mondo che taglia a quadratini i pomodori mentre racconta di sua sorella, degli amici, di quella volta che lo beccarono mentre marinava la scuola e lo chiusero in casa per un mese e lui scappò dalla finestra? Quanto gli era mancato bere vino, sperare di  
assaggiare le labbra rosse e piene di Harry che adesso lo guarda e gli chiede “Lou, ce lo vuoi il parmigiano sulla pasta?” controllando il timer della torta.   
“Sei riuscito a preparare la cena in un’ora. Io non sono stato capace di mettere su l’acqua per la pasta in un pomeriggio.” si lamenta Louis, accettando il piatto da portata dove è stata adagiata la pasta. Harry, un passo dietro di lui, ride mentre porta bicchieri e vino a tavola.  
“Cosa faresti senza di me?” ride, ma i suoi occhi brillano mentre lo dice e a Louis piace tutto questo.  
“Mangerei cibo precotto e biscotti stantii per colazione?”   
La cena è ottima, il vino anche troppo forte e le chiacchiere naturali. Harry è intelligente, spiritoso, autoironico; “come fai a trovarti nella sperduta Lassox?” gli chiede dopo essere tornato dalla cucina: ha tirato fuori la torta paradiso che ha preparato perché raffreddi e ha portato altro pane.  
“Non che potessi ambire a molto, venendo dalla sperduta Doncaster.”  
Harry ride, “in effetti… Io vengo da un paese ancora più piccolo, ma a volte mi manca.” ammette, versando per entrambi un altro bicchiere di vino.  
“Vorresti ritornarci?”  
Harry si stringe nelle spalle, “non lo so, intendo… mi mancano le persone a cui voglio bene, ma anche qui ho trovato gente apposto.” gli sorride, allora, e Louis si sente un po’ lusingato nascondendo il viso col cristallo.  
“Per me è la prima esperienza fuori casa. All’inizio sarei voluto andare a Londra per laurearmi, ma alla fine ho fatto avanti e indietro da Sheffield.” Louis si rilassa contro lo schienale della sedia, ha slacciato i polsini della camicia e anche i primi bottoni che gli serravano il collo. Anche Harry sembra piuttosto rilassato, con i capelli in disordine e le labbra sporche di vino. Di che saprebbe, baciandolo ora?  
“Per Eleanor?”  
Louis annuisce, “la mia ex moglie è rimasta incinta quando avevamo entrambi diciassette anni. Fu uno shock per tutti e i primi tempi avrei voluto che abortisse. Non giudicarmi, eravamo piccoli e stupidi, come avremmo potuto crescere una bambina se eravamo bambini anche noi?”  
Harry allora annuisce, gli sorride, “lo stai facendo, però.”  
“Non credo nel modo giusto.”  
“Non darti colpe, stai facendo del tuo meglio e lei è bellissima e molto intelligente. Magari potrebbe mangiare un po’ meglio,” ride, e lo fa anche Louis “ma per il resto direi che te la stai cavando alla grande.”  
Louis appoggia i gomiti sul tavolo, si sporge un po’ verso di lui e per la prima non ha paura, mentre fissa incantato quelle labbra adesso ancora più rosse: “magari potrei trovare qualcuno che mi insegni a cucinare.”  
Harry lo imita, in pochi secondi sono vicinissimi e respirano sui sorrisi: “e io potrei informarmi per qualche lezione di letteratura. Potrei usarlo per fare colpo sulle ragazze.”   
“Sulle ragazze?” Louis lo guarda scetticamente, ma sta ancora sorridendo.  
Harry si stringe nuovamente nelle spalle, invece, “troppo inverosimile?”  
“Giusto un po’.”   
“Allora,” riprova, mordendosi un labbro “potrei usarlo per far colpo sui ragazzi.”  
Louis alza un sopracciglio, “troppo inverosimile di nuovo.” lo riprende, ma sta già pensando a come stringerebbe quelle labbra tra i denti, a come potrebbero macchiare di vino rosso anche le sue.  
Harry sorride, allora, sempre più vicino: “allora, maestro, cosa dovrei dire adesso per avere un tuo bacio?”  
E anche Louis sta sorridendo, mentre le labbra di Harry lo trovano a metà strada attraverso il tavolo. Mormora “da mi basia mille, deinde centum,” continuando a premere le labbra su quelle di Harry, che ride mentre cerca di avvicinarlo ancora di più a sé. E nemmeno se ne rendono conto, ma d’un tratto sono in piedi accanto al tavolo apparecchiato, le mani di Louis strette intorno alla t-  
shirt di Harry mentre continua a sussurrargli “dein mille altera. dein secunda centum, deinde usque altera mille, deinde centum.”  
Ed Harry lo bacia altre cento e mille e di nuovo cento volte ancora, mordendogli le labbra e passando le mani tra i suoi capelli, sulle sua braccia strette nella camicia, sulla nuca.  
“Ho aspettato un sacco per questo momento.” ammette alla fine, la fronte contro quella di Louis e la voce ancora troppo roca.  
E Louis stupisce persino se stesso quando, un po’ affannato, risponde “anche io.”  
La mattina è sempre dolorosa, ma quando continuano a suonare al campanello, il mal di testa ti martella il cervello e – dio – chi ha aperto la finestra?, allora le cose non potrebbero andare peggio.  
Louis si mette a sedere sul letto matrimoniale, chiedendosi distrattamente perché sua figlia non sia ancora salita a svegliarlo come fa tutti i weekend, ma alla fine non è tanto male, dal momento che tutto quello di cui ha bisogno è un caffè. Magari due.  
Ed è proprio odore di caffè, quello che sente venire dalla cucina. “Dio, era davvero forte quel vino.” borbotta tra sé, infilando distrattamente una maglia a mezze maniche grigia buttata sulla poltrona. Esce dalla camera e si chiude la porta alle spalle: si sente il rumore della televisione che trasmette i cartoni animati del sabato mattina e l’odore delle uova. Uova? A casa sua?  
Harry indossa di nuovo i jeans della sera prima ma adesso sono attorcigliati quasi fino al polpaccio, mostrando altri disegni tatuati sulle caviglie e non indossa scarpe o calze; cucina tranquillamente delle frittelle mentre Eleanor – quando è tornata Eleanor? – fa colazione.  
“Buongiorno?”  
Harry si gira, lo nota e gli sorride in una maniera così bella e naturale che Louis semplicemente non può sentirsi la persona più fortunata del mondo. Ricorda d’un tratto le sue labbra che sapevano di vino, le mani grandi e nodose tra i suoi capelli e poi lungo la sua schiena. Può sentire di nuovo il calore del suo corpo, il suono della sua risata e dei suoi respiri.  
“Ho preparato le frittelle.” Harry ha le guance un po’ rosse, le fossette sulle guance e il mestolo in mano. E’ bellissimo, è nella sua cucina e Louis sa che tutto questo è strano e probabilmente deleterio per la sua salute mentale, ma sorride e si avvicina a lui fino a posargli un bacio sulle labbra.  
“Dovrei aver comprato lo sciroppo d’acero.”  
Harry ride, scuote la testa, “mi chiedo se tu abbia mai fatto la spesa in vita tua.”  
E’ Eleanor a rispondere, “certo! Papà mi compra sempre i muffin con il mirtillo e i cereali al miele!”  
Louis lancia ad Harry un’occhiata divertita, lo tiene stretto per un fianco e non se ne è nemmeno reso conto: “visto? Le compro i muffin!”  
“Sono più buoni quelli che preparo io, però, non è vero, pulce?”  
E di nuovo Eleanor annuisce e sorride, tornando poi ai suoi cartoni animati.  
Rimangono in silenzio per un po’, ma non è pesante: Louis beve due caffè uno dopo l’altro, accetta di buon grado le uova strapazzate – i dolci proprio non gli piacciono – e continua a guardare Harry che si muove nella sua cucina come se gli appartenesse di diritto. E’ questa la felicità?  
“Cosa hai fatto ieri sera, amore?”   
Ellie si indica con un cenno, e quando suo padre annuisce si lancia nel racconto: “lo zio Niall è fortissimo! Abbiamo mangiato la pizza, e guardato Il Re Leone e zia Ella diceva di abbassare la voce, ma noi abbiamo cantato tutte le canzoni! E’ stato divertente!”  
“Non avrai fatto arrabbiare la zia Ella?” Louis guarda Eleanor severamente, la bambina subito arrossisce ed è Harry, posandogli le mani sulle spalle, a mettere a posto le cose.  
“No che non l’ha fatta arrabbiare! Ce l’avrebbe scaricata davanti alla porta nel cuore della notte se no, non credi?” ride, massaggiandogli le spalle. E Louis scuote la testa, perché due contro uno non è per niente valido ma alla fine non è così importante, non se Harry si sta sedendo accanto a sua figlia per chiederle cosa stia disegnando mentre beve il caffè, non se gli sorride e allunga una mano sul tavolo. Non se Louis gliela prende, intrecciando le loro dita.  
Louis la felicità, per la prima volta nella sua via, l’aveva provata quando aveva visto il volto paffuto e chiazzato di rosso di sua figlia Eleanor. Aveva pensato che sarebbe morto, perché non era possibile provare tanta gioia tutta insieme e volerne comunque provare ancora.   
Adesso, però, Louis prova la stessa cosa. Più o meno. In un modo che lo spaventa, perché Harry è entrato nella sua vita da quasi due mesi e wow, come ha fatto fino ad ora a poter solo immaginare di stare senza di lui? Di Harry ci sono le mani, gli occhi verdi che brillano la mattina mentre prepara la colazione per tutti e gli cucina le uova perché sa che lui le frittelle non le sopporta; ci sono le risate in pasticceria con Ellie e Perrie e Zayn che fanno merenda seduti al bancone. C’è la sua voce che gli dice “buongiorno” un po’ roco ma Louis sorride tutte le volte perché poi bacia anche Eleanor che fa colazione al tavolo della cucina e si versa il caffè nella stessa tazza in cui ha appena finito di berlo lui. Harry entra nella sua vita così, prepotentemente e senza chiedere il permesso, ma Louis giura che non potrebbe immaginare una vita migliore neanche per un solo attimo.  
“Non ce la faccio più Maggie! Smettila di assillarmi in questa maniera!” Harry prende Eleanor proponendole di andare in salotto a guardare un cartone animato, Louis nemmeno se ne accorge.  
“Non ti sto assillando, Louis! E’ anche mia figlia!”  
Louis sbuffa, si passa una mano tra i capelli e si poggia coi fianchi contro il piano cottura, “te ne sei fregata di tua figlia, quando avevi da concludere l’Università! Sei solo un’egoista!”  
Maggie è stata importante, la prima – e unica – ragazza di Louis, la madre di sua figlia. Come le cose possano essersi ridotte in questa maniera non se lo sa spiegare, ma ormai le litigate via telefono con la sua ormai ex moglie sono diventata una routine quotidiana abbastanza noiosa.  
“Sono sua madre!”  
“E l’hai lasciata senza pensarci due volte!”  
Maggie, dall’altra parte della cornetta, ride amaramente: “certo, tanto tu avevi la tua fottuta vita e la tua stupida famiglia a Doncaster. Non un sogno, non un’ambizione...”  
“Io ce li avevo i sogni, ma la bambina era più importante! E’ ancora adesso più importante!” ormai stanno urlando entrambi, Harry si affaccia in cucina e gli fa cenno di abbassare il tono. Louis allunga una mano verso di lui, Harry la prende subito e gli si avvicina per accarezzargli il braccio.  
“Lo so! Louis, se non arriviamo da nessuna parte chiamerò gli avvocati.”  
Louis trattiene il respiro, sente le labbra di Harry posarsi sulla sua spalla; “non voglio arrivare a tanto, Maggie.”  
“Nemmeno io, Lou.”  
“Ma non te la lascio.” la voce dell’uomo si fa improvvisamente più severa, “non è stato facile per cinque anni crescerla da solo e non ti permetterò di portarmela via.”  
“Non hai alcun diritto…”  
Louis la interrompe, scocciato, “sai cosa ti dico? Chiamalo, il tuo avvocato. Non mi porterai via la bambina, va bene?”  
Mette giù senza nemmeno darle il tempo di rispondere e lancia quasi il telefono sul tavolo. Sospira, passandosi una mano tra i capelli.  
“Che merda.” commenta, solo. Harry spalanca gli occhi, Louis non dice mai parolacce e sentirlo così sboccato è davvero un’esperienza fuori dal normale.  
Allora gli mormora “Che succede?” mentre continua con la sua carezza leggera, le labbra sempre sulla spalla. Louis sospira, alla fine, perché gli basta che Harry sia vicino perché tutto sembri un po’ meno nero.  
“Vuole togliermi la bambina.”  
“Può farlo?”  
Louis si stringe nelle spalle, i suoi occhi sono lucidi anche se entrambi sanno che non si dimostrerebbe mai così debole, “non lo so. Cristo, non lo so proprio.” è l’unica cosa che riesce a mormorare alla fine.  
Quando tornano in salotto Eleanor sta guardando Barbie Raperonzolo per la millesima volta, ma i suoi occhioni azzurri seguono i due uomini passo passo.  
“Che c’è?”  
Louis gli si siede accanto, Harry dall’altro lato, “niente, amore. Che guardi?”  
“Barbie Raperonzolo, voglio essere come lei!”  
Harry ride, le scompiglia i capelli e si abbraccia le ginocchia con le braccia. I muscoli delle braccia si tendono, l’enorme veliero che ha tatuato sul bicipite sembra che stia davvero navigando il mare e la bambina si sporge per vederlo un po’ meglio.  
“Papà,” chiama infine, guardando seriamente Louis che già ride “ne voglio uno anche io.”  
“Una barca?” chiede ridendo Harry.  
Eleanor sbuffa, “un tatuaggio! Perché Harry può averlo e io no?”  
Entrambi rimangono basiti per un secondo, è proprio Harry, alla fine, che se la carica in grembo: “ah sì? E cosa vorresti tatuarti?”  
Eleanor ci pensa un po’, poi propone “Barbie, magari?”  
“Mi sembra una buona idea.” costata lui, serio, togliendole i capelli dal viso. Louis lo sta guardando a metà tra il divertito e lo spaventato, perché il suo ragazzo sta davvero appoggiando sua figlia di cinque anni nel proposito di volersi tatuare Barbie? No, se lo sta inventando. “e dove vorresti tatuartelo?”  
Appunto.  
Louis geme, quasi, mentre Eleanor si lancia in una fitta conversazione sul se sia meglio farselo sul braccio o magari in fronte, con Harry che continua a darle corda, i piedi nudi contro il tavolino da caffè e la bambina che si muove irrequieta sulle sue gambe.  
Ride, comunque. E’ nel suo salotto e le persone più importanti della sua vita chiacchierano sul divano e lui sente il cuore così pieno che potrebbe scoppiare.  
La routine giornaliera è sempre la stessa, ma adesso sembra completamente diversa: la sveglia suona sempre troppo presto, ma ora è Harry a spegnerla lamentandosi nel sonno per avere altri cinque minuti; Eleanor è sempre in ritardo per la scuola, odia quando deve fare la doccia e se vogliono metterle le mani tra i capelli comincia a strillare come un’ossessa ma Louis sa che ora qualcuno gli ha già preparato il caffè e ha messo in ordine i quaderni della bambina sul tavolo. Harry esce sempre per primo di casa dopo aver preparato la colazione e aver aperto le persiane della camera da letto, Louis deve ancora correre per non arrivare in ritardo al lavoro, e per diretta conseguenza dimentica tutti i giorni lo zainetto per la danza nella camera delle principesse o la sua valigetta con i classici latini sul divano del salotto. Harry ride sempre, quando entra in pasticceria trafelato perché non trova la macchina fotografica – “ammetti che l’hai nascosta così non posso farti foto imbarazzanti!” – o perché Eleanor deve rimanere al laboratorio di pittura – “è tutti i lunedì, Lou, come fai a scordartelo sempre?” -. E poi c’è la scuola, il tubo che si è rotto in bagno, Maggie che lo chiama durante l’ora di pranzo per avvisarlo di aver contattato un avvocato; ma poi ci sono le birre con Liam Payne, Eleanor che ha disegnato lui e Harry che la tengono per mano in un campo di fiori, la merenda tutti i giorni in pasticceria, Niall e Ella che stanno per sposarsi e Perrie che ha cambiato di nuovo colore ai capelli, e Louis alla fine crede che trasferirsi a Lassox sia stata la scelta più pazza della sua vita, ma forse non proprio la più sbagliata.  
“Andiamo, Lou! Ho sempre sognato una bambina che sparge petali di rose lungo la navata della chiesa, col vestitino intonato al mio e una…”  
“Ok, ok. Ho capito, Ella!”   
Stanno prendendo insieme un caffè nell’unico giorno in cui lei non sembra avere niente da studiare o comprare e lui tiene d’occhio sua figlia che disegna seduta accanto a lui. C’è anche Harry, che a dispetto dell’inverno imminente indossa una T-shirt nera che gli mette in evidenza i fianchi stretti e i muscoli torniti: fa avanti e indietro dalla cucina – in cui Louis non è nemmeno mai voluto entrare – e nel frattempo serve due clienti. Sorride sempre, soprattutto all’indirizzo del suo tavolo. Louis ricambia, Ella arriccia le labbra fintamente nauseata.  
“Quindi?”  
Louis sbuffa, prende un sorso del suo caffè senza zucchero, “hai già visto il negozio?”  
Ella batte le mani, contenta, “ovviamente! E’ un negozio per spose, ti mando l’indirizzo per messaggio, basta che chiedi alla commessa di farle provare i vestitini che ha messo da parte per la signora Horan!” trilla, accarezzando i capelli di Eleanor, chiedendole poi “sempre se la mia principessa vuole essere la mia flower girl il giorno del matrimonio!”  
Elenaor alza lo sguardo dai suoi pastelli, “papà, cos’è una flower girl?”  
“La bambina che getta petali di rosa lungo la navata della chiesa il giorno del matrimonio.” le spiega dolcemente Louis.  
“Uhm… E può indossare un vestito come quello della sposa?” Ella annuisce contenta, così la bambina esclama un “allora voglio farlo! Vero che posso, papà?” prima di tornare a disegnare.  
“Cos’è che può fare?” anche Harry si avvicina al tavolo, ha appena finito di esporre l’ultima infornata di muffin nella teca trasparente e si lascia scivolare sulle gambe di Louis stiracchiandosi. Lui gli massaggia un po’ la base della schiena, lascia un bacio tra le scapole; “fare la flower girl al matrimonio di Ella.”  
“Mi sembra carino.” sospira, poggiando poi una mano sulla guancia nel chiaro tentativo di provare ad addormentarsi.  
Louis continua nel suo massaggio, gli mormora un “sei stanco?”che ottiene solo un grugnito come risposta perché hanno ottenuto il servizio catering per un compleanno e sono tre giorni che Harry sta in piedi dall’alba per fare in modo che tutto sia perfetto. Anche la sera, ormai, la routine è diventata indispensabile: Eleanor rifiuta di fare la doccia, poi rifiuta di mangiare e solo in fine rifiuta di andare a letto. Harry teoricamente ha ancora un appartamento, ma in realtà non ci mette piede che una volta ogni tanto per recuperare la posta e prendere quei pochi vestiti che sono ancora nell’armadio; è per questo che adesso è quasi divertente braccare la bambina in salotto per costringerla sotto la doccia, con l’odore della cena sul fuoco e la voce della tv in salotto. Mangiano raramente da soli: spesso Perrie e Zayn o Liam e sua moglie li raggiungono, tutte le sere Ella viene a rubare i dolcetti che ormai sono diventati caratteristici di casa Tomlinson. A volte si porta dietro Niall, ma solitamente lui si addormenta sul divano mentre gli altri chiacchierano con un bicchiere di amaro in mano e la voce non troppo alta per non rischiare di svegliare la bambina. Nemmeno il rito della buonanotte è cambiato. Anzi, Eleanor per prima sembra molto gelosa di quel momento che la vede unica protagonista – come se già non lo fosse – per Louis. Si mettono a letto insieme, scelgono il racconto e lei si addormenta con le mani del suo papà tra i capelli e la sua voce nelle orecchie. Louis ama rimanere per qualche momento a guardarla, poi, ma adesso sa che prima o poi Harry aprirà dolcemente la porta della cameretta e rimarrà a fissarli poggiato allo stipite della porta, le braccia tatuate incrociate al petto e un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra rosse. Louis lo bacia sempre, allora. E’ una cosa di cui non può fare a meno, nemmeno volendo.  
I baci di Harry sanno di casa, di zucchero e delle poesie che lui gli mormora ogni tanto, quando sono soli. Harry sorride sempre, allora, e Louis lo fotografa. E’ diventato un maestro, a riprendere ogni attimo della vita di Harry. Forse, adesso che gira a piedi scalzi per casa con sua figlia sulle spalle e i capelli in disordine è anche più facile.  
“Mi farai mai vedere tutte quelle foto, Lou?” gli chiede ogni tanto, quando sono già a letto e un po’ addormentati.  
Louis sorride, mormora un “forse” e lo stringe forte, perché anche l’odore di Harry – cannella, mirtillo, tabacco – è diventato una droga per lui.  
Probabilmente si sta innamorando di lui, ma a questo non vuole pensarci.  
   
***  
   
Harry è andato a prendere Eleanor a scuola, ha chiesto a Perrie di dargli mezza giornata e adesso aspetta che Louis esca dal liceo, gli occhiali da vista dimenticati sul naso e le maniche del maglione – che Harry sa essere suo – arrotolate fino ai gomiti.  
“Ciao.” gli da un bacio veloce, le labbra atteggiate in un sorriso, mentre gli si siede accanto in auto. Eleanor è bloccata dietro, la cintura di sicurezza che la sega in due e un enorme biscotto al cioccolato tra le mani.  
“Ciao anche a te, amore.”  
“Ciao papà! Oggi Harry è venuto a prendermi prima a scuola!” esclama lei tutta contenta, porgendogli nel frattempo metà della sua merenda.  
Louis sorride e lo accetta volentieri, “lo so. Oggi andiamo a prendere il vestitino per il matrimonio, sei contenta?” le chiede passando il dolce a Harry, che ha già messo in moto e sta uscendo velocemente dalla periferia di Lassox. Si infila il dolce in bocca senza fiatare, lanciando ogni tanto un’occhiata a Louis che è ancora girato verso i sedili posteriori.  
“Lou ti metti per bene su quel sedile?”  
Louis sistema il cerchietto di Eleanor – lei sbuffa infastidita – ed esegue; “com’è andata oggi?”  
“Bene. Probabilmente mia madre verrà qui per le feste di Natale.”  
Harry gli ha parlato un paio di volte di sua madre e sua sorella, di quanto gli manchino e di quanto voglia loro bene, nonostante abbia sempre paura di averle deluse per non essersi iscritto all’Università.  
“Sono contento, scommetto che non vedi l’ora!”  
Harry annuisce, toglie una mano dal volante e Louis subito gliela afferra. Ha le mani sempre caldissime, come se le avesse appena tolte dal forno, e lui ama i brividi che gli danno quelle mani tutte le volte che lo toccano; “voglio presentarvi.”  
“Cosa?”  
“Voglio che i miei parenti conoscano te e Eleanor…” Harry fa una pausa, si morde il labbro inferiore e si azzarda anche a lanciargli un’occhiata “se vuoi. Non voglio metterti fretta, so che non la bambina e il resto io…”  
Louis sorriderebbe ancora di più se possibile, ma gli stringe ancora un po’ la mano: “mi piacerebbe molto.” ammette. Harry tira un sospiro di sollievo che lo diverte, poco dopo raggiungono il centro della città.  
“Allora, principessa: pronta per il pomeriggio di shopping?” chiede Harry mentre la libera finalmente dalla cintura. Louis già sta sbuffando, perché lui odia i negozi, ma a quanto pare per Harry non è un grosso problema. Infila gli occhiali da sole e prende una mano di Harry mentre lui chiude la macchina e acciuffa Eleanor che già cerca di scappare.  
“Ascolta bene, signorina:” è proprio Louis ad abbassarsi fino a sua figlia, allora, per avere la sua totale attenzione “c’è un sacco di gente, non provare nemmeno ad allontanarti. Sono stato chiaro?”  
Eleanor annuisce, sa che suo padre è la persona più malleabile del mondo ma che se lo fa arrabbiare è finita. “Ma ci sono i giocolieri!”  
“Non mi interessa, dai giocolieri ci andremo dopo. Tieni la mano a me o a Harry.”  
La bambina mette il broncio, allora, lanciando un’occhiata alla folla di gente che batte le mani dopo un numero di prestigio nella piazza e afferra la mano di Harry, con tanto di linguaccia all’indirizzo di Louis. Harry ride, allora, e si lascia guidare verso il negozio che Ella ha indicato loro solo quella mattina.  
“Quale vuoi provare?” chiede a Eleanor, quando sono nel negozio. Louis è già sprofondato su un divanetto, abbastanza annoiato, e a quanto pare tocca ad Harry improvvisarsi stilista e stare dietro alla bambina che continua ad indicare abiti e ferma capelli e scarpette di raso. Anche la commessa fa un po’ di fatica a stare dietro a quel piccolo uragano che stava provando letteralmente ogni singolo abitino da cerimonia presente nel negozio. Harry continuava ad aiutarla ad allacciare i bottoncini sulla schiena e a tirare su e giù zip, complimentandosi su quando fosse bella e come somigliasse ad una principessa. Louis guardava tutto con un mezzo sorriso, valutando distrattamente a quanto sarebbe potuto sembrare un cattivo padre se avesse approfittato di quel divano per dormire qualche minuto, avendo passato la nottata a preparare le lezioni per il giorno dopo.  
“Dovrei essere io quello stanco!” lo raggiunge la voce di Harry, e immediatamente sente il divano abbassarsi sotto il suo peso.  
“Sono un papà stressato, amore.” è l’unica cosa che risponde lui, mentre Harry ride. Aggiunge: “avete finito?”  
“Oh, sì,” conferma Harry posando la testa sulla sua spalla “ovviamente ha scelto quello che ha provato all’inizio, ma non poteva mica non provare tutti gli altri diciotto  _identici_  vestiti prima di decidersi!”  
Louis sospira, “mi dispiace per averti fatto annoiare.”  
“Scherzi? Io amo stare con te e con Eleanor.” gli mormora sulla labbra e Louis sorride, perché è davvero solo un bambino che fa le torte, ma non ha mai avuto prima qualcuno che lo guardasse così.  
Eleanor compare all’improvviso con le scarpette slacciate e il giubbino in mano: “Harry mi aiuti?” gli chiede tirando via suo padre senza troppe cerimonie. Lui esegue mentre Louis va alla cassa a pagare.  
“Ha già pagato la signora Horan, non si preoccupi.” gli sorride la commessa “anche le scarpe e il fermaglio per i capelli. Si aspettava che la bambina scegliesse quello, in effetti.” ridacchia poi. Louis è un po’ imbarazzato ma si limita a sorridere, quando la donna guarda Eleanor che sta raccontando qualcosa eccitata ad Harry, che le sorride pazientemente lasciandosi stordire da quel fiume di parole: “avete una bambina molto bella.”  
E Louis non può far altro che arrossire, mentre risponde “grazie” e recupera i sacchetti con il logo del negozio e torna ai divanetti.  
“Siamo pronti?” chiede, mentre Harry si alza e si sistema la T-shirt. Lo vede tutti i giorni da mesi, ormai, ha toccato e baciato e venerato e accarezzato quella pelle un’infinità di volte, eppure ancora rimane incantato alla vista dei muscoli che si tendono, dei mille tatuaggi che guizzano mentre si sistema i capelli e arrotola le  maniche della maglia fino a farla diventare quasi una canotta. Si sente anche un po’ orgoglioso, quando gli si avvicina e gli bacia le labbra, mormorandogli “prontissimo,  _papà_ ” prima di prenderlo per mano e uscire dal negozio.  
Eleanor guarda tutto affascinata. E’ normale, alla sua età, e in effetti a Louis piace trovarla con gli occhi spalancati alla vista di un cane particolarmente grande o di un artista di strada col viso colorato.  
“Merda, merda, merda!”  
Quando però tutta questa sana curiosità la porta a fare cose stupide come lasciare la mano del papà o, peggio, allontanarsi, Louis si ritrova ad odiare i bambini e il suo cuore che sta seriamente minacciando di uscire dalla cassa toracica.  
“Stai tranquillo, Lou. Non può essere andata lontana.” Harry glielo dice con voce lenta e ferma, perché sta già andando nel panico e può sentire l’aria che arriva con difficoltà ai polmoni e le orecchie che fischiano. Che padre sarebbe se non la ritrovasse più? Dio, è stato così stupido a lasciare andare la presa, eppure lo sa che lei prova sempre a scappare quando vede qualcosa che giudica interessante. Harry riesce a mantenere il controllo, invece, e gli sta impedendo di avere una crisi di nervi nel bel mezzo del centro di Lassox: gli posa le mani sulle spalle, lo istruisce su come comportarsi – “vai da quella parte, c’erano i giocolieri, ti ricordi?” – e, davvero, se Louis lo ha solo sospettato adesso ne è sicuro: ama Harry e probabilmente avrebbe già dato di matto senza la sua presenza tranquillizzante che gli stringe una mano.  
La cercano per nemmeno dieci minuti, in effetti, ed è proprio Harry che la nota che si guarda intorno spaventata, le lacrime agli occhi e le mani intrecciate nervosamente. C’è una donna, accovacciata accanto a lei, ed Harry corre per raggiungerla quasi dimenticandosi di Louis.  
“Pulce!” la chiama, sbracciandosi. La bambina finalmente lo nota e scoppia a piangere, lasciandosi prendere in braccio.  
“Piccola?” la donna le accarezza la schiena in imbarazzo, “va tutto bene, lo conosci?”  
“Sì!” singhiozza lei, le braccia sottili avvolte intorno al collo del ragazzo “è il mio papà!” ed Harry non ha nemmeno il tempo di sentire il cuore che si ferma per un secondo, prima di ricominciare a battere ancora più forte, perché lei sta già piagnucolando una serie infinita di “mi dispiace così tanto, non volevo allontanarmi! C’erano i giocolieri e volevo vedere lo spettacolo! Mi dispiace così tanto!” mentre anche Louis li raggiunge e abbraccia entrambi. La donna, un po’ in imbarazzo, guarda la scena con le braccia incrociate al petto.  
“Grazie, signora.” le sorride Harry lasciando Eleanor tra le braccia di Louis “stavamo impazzendo, ha lasciato la mano del mio…”  
“Non si preoccupi, so quando i figli si allontanano senza che tu te ne renda conto!” risponde lei.  
Harry sorride, si passa una mano tra i capelli, “grazie ancora, arrivederla.”  
“Spero non in occasioni così.” si congeda lei con un’ultima occhiata a Louis che tiene stretta Eleanor sussurrandole paroline all’orecchio. Non si permette nemmeno, ad intervenire, e sa che Louis gliene è grato.  
Solo alla fine, quando Eleanor si fa mettere a terra tirando su col naso propone “allora, che ne dite di una cioccolata calda prima di tornare a casa?” che fa sorridere un po’ più contenta la bambina. Non riesce a smettere di pensarci, comunque, e prende la mano di Louis per fermarlo.  
“Cosa?”  
Lui sospira, “Lou, Eleanor mi ha… chiamato papà.”  
Louis rimane in silenzio per un po’, prima di chiedere “e tu come hai reagito?”  
Harry sorride, allora: “volevo chiederle di dirlo altre mille volte.”  
   
Louis entra in classe con un sospiro, Ellie ha la febbre e in effetti avrebbe davvero potuto chiamare a scuola e prendersi la giornata, invece di stare a litigare con una mandria di studenti che hanno probabilmente meno voglia di lui di parlare dei poeti dell’età Flavia. La giornata scorre lentamente, passa il pranzo al telefono con Harry che è riuscito ad rientrare per controllare la bambina da Ella e mangiando senza voglia un panino. Liam Payne è nel panico, perché sua moglie è ufficialmente uscita fuori dai conti e guarda il cellulare ogni due per tre.  
“Ho solo paura di, sai… non riuscire a trovarmi lì!” sta continuando a ripetere, nonostante Louis abbia appena salutato con un “ciao, amore” la sua bambina già mezza addormentata.  
“Liam, amico,” lo interrompe allora “dovessero anche rompersi le acque  _ora_ , avresti il tempo di raggiungerla e farla partorire a  _New York_.”  
Liam sospira, sembra quasi convinto. “E’ solo che…”  
 _Quasi,_  appunto.  
“Tutte le volte che sono in una stanza con lei per prima cosa penso, sai…  _Ci sarà un’ostetrica qui dentro?_ ” e Louis, semplicemente, scoppia a ridere.  
“Tu hai qualche problema!” lo prende in giro, poi la campanella sta suonando e loro sono costretti a recuperare le valigette e tornare in classe. Il cellulare squilla quando sta per entrare in classe, dove lo aspettano cinquanta interminabili minuti di metrica in stile  _tityre, tu patule_  con un gruppo di adolescenti annoiati e già sta pensando a come sarà bello tornare a casa e passare un meritato pomeriggio di coccole da figlia  e fidanzato.  
“Pronto?”  
“Lou?” la voce di Lily sembra spaventata, Louis si passa immediatamente una mano tra i capelli mentre poggia la valigetta sulla cattedra. Pochi studenti sono in classe e non sembrano particolarmente interessati a seguire la sua conversazione.  
“Che succede?”  
Sente la sua amica sospirare, prima che risponda “stamattina Maggie ha chiamato mio padre e so che non dovrei dirtelo e tutte le stronzate sul segreto professionale ma, Lou: ha trovato un modo per portare via la bambina.”  
Louis ci mette un attimo a realizzare quello che ha appena sentito. Lui e sua moglie si sono lasciati e va bene così, ma non può davvero immaginare di portarle via la sua unica ragione di vita, non dopo averli abbandonati senza pensarci due volte.  
“Stai scherzando, vero?”  
Lily sbuffa, sa che il suo migliore amico va nel panico molto facilmente e sembra stia cercando tutta la forza per non perdere la pazienza: “potrei mai scherzare su una cosa del genere, idiota?” lo apostrofa però alla fine. La classe è completamente affollata, Louis riesce solo a sospirare un “sto lavorando, adesso. Merda. Ci sentiamo dopo, va bene?” prima di mettere giù e rivolgersi agli studenti.  
Le ultime due ore passano anche troppo lentamente, tra un “lo abbiamo detto mille volte, Sean: lunga breve breve, lunga breve breve.” e un’occhiata ansiosa al cellulare spento sulla cattedra; sobbalza, quasi, quando la campanella annuncia la fine delle lezioni e finalmente può riaccenderlo mentre esce in fretta dalla classe senza nemmeno salutare gli studenti. Lily risponde al secondo squillo e riprende esattamente da dove si erano interrotti: “A quanto pare voi eravate ancora sposati, quando lei si è trasferita per lavoro. Il tuo allontanamento da Doncaster, però, con la bambina, potrebbe essere fatto risultare come un abbandono del tetto coniugale.”  
Louis cammina velocemente lungo il marciapiede schivano ragazzini in uniforme e colleghi che aspettano il tram, “ma non può! Non è stato un allontanamento giustificato! Avevo ottenuto il posto come insegnante e…”  
“Non devi spiegarlo a me, Lou,” lo interrompe la sua amica dall’altra parte “ma la cosa può essere rigirata a suo favore: ti sei portato via la bambina dalla sua casa natale e adesso, dal momento che lei è tornata, potrebbe insistere sul fatto che sarebbe meglio crescerla in un posto con i parenti e con una figura materna e tutte queste stronzate.”  
“E può farlo?”  
Lily sospira, poi esala un “sì, con un buon avvocato.” e Louis chiude gli occhi, perché va bene tutto, ma non che gli tolgano Eleanor.  
“Senti, io… ne devo parlare con Harry. E con Ella. Ci possiamo sentire stasera?” Louis cerca le chiavi di casa nella tasca e apre col cellulare in equilibrio tra spalla e orecchio.  
“Certo, ti tengo aggiornato.” lo salutò lei, prima di mettere giù.  
La casa è illuminata, si sente la risata di Harry e la voce di Eleanor: Louis entra in silenzio e lascia giacca e valigetta nell’ingresso, prima di fermarsi allo stipite del salotto dove il suo ragazzo e sua figlia stanno rannicchiati sul divano.  
“Papà!” Eleanor è la prima a notarlo, scende dalle gambe di Harry e lo raggiunge. E’ ancora bollente, Louis la prende in braccio perché non vuole che stia coi piedi a terra e poggia le labbra sulla fronte.  
“Come stai?”  
La bambina si stringe nelle spalle, “niente scuola, quindi bene!” risponde un sorriso a trentadue denti che fa ridere entrambi gli adulti. Anche Harry si alza, lo raggiunge e gli bacia le labbra.  
“Ciao.”  
Louis sorride, allora, perché basta che Harry sia nella stessa stanza e tutto fa un po’ meno schifo; “cosa avete fatto oggi?”  
“Abbiamo giocato e letto e guardato il Re Leone.” risponde immediatamente la bambina soffocando uno sbadiglio.  
Harry la prende in braccio e la riporta sul divano, mentre annuncia “Ella dice che sei tu sei un padre orribile per averla fatta ammalare e io per avertelo permesso.” Sorride, però, mentre lo dice e si siede.  
Louis annuisce sovrappensiero, poi lo raggiunge e si passa le mani tra i capelli: “Harry, probabilmente Maggie riesce a portarci via la bambina.”  
E come lo dice, quel  _ci_ , fa sbarrare gli occhi all’altro ragazzo. “Lo dice continuamente, Lou, non potrebbe davvero…”  
“Potrebbe, invece, ascolta.” Louis si siede al suo fianco, cerca le parole per spiegargli la situazione in modo che non risulti così tragica come, in realtà, è. Alla fine Harry si passa una mano sul viso ed è sconvolto.  
“Non possiamo permetterglielo.”  
“Lei è tutto quello che ho, Harry. Lei è…” come può, un padre, spiegare davvero cosa significa anche che sua figlia respiri? Harry però lo capisce senza bisogno di altre parole, perché lui lo capisce anche se balbetta o non parla affatto.  
“Io sono qui, Lou. Non permetterò che ce la portino via, va bene? Tu e Eleanor siete la mia famiglia.” gli sussurra all’orecchio, piano piano, e nonostante un  singhiozzo Louis lo sente e annuisce contro il suo collo.  
“Ti amo.” gli mormora allora.  
Harry sorride solo. “Anche io ti amo.”  
   
Le cene a casa Tomlinson sono sempre troppo caotiche, ma il giorno del compleanno di Louis sembra che i rumori di chiacchiere e stoviglie possano mandare giù l’intero palazzo. Ci sono proprio tutti: Ella e Niall chiacchierano con i Payne, Liam stringe orgogliosamente tra le braccia un bambino con la pelle al cioccolato come quella di sua moglie. Anne Styles è una bella donna con un’età non ben definita tra i quaranta e i cinquanta che trova tutto divertente e bellissimo: lei e sua figlia Gemma, ventitré anni e un dottorato di ricerca in Storia dell’arte, sono arrivate solo in mattinata e hanno messo tende nella casa ormai vuota di Harry. Sono arrivate con un cofano pieno di regali per Eleanor e continuano ad abbracciare lei o Louis; Harry è un po’ imbarazzato, ma alla fine non è così male. Anche la famiglia di Louis è arrivata a Lassox il giorno prima con Lily con i regali di Natale e tutta l’intenzione di rimanere fino a Capodanno. Non potrebbe andare meglio, si dice Louis mentre scatta una fotografia a Lottie e Gemma che giocano a carte al tavolo della cucina mentre Eleanor e le gemelline guardano un cartone animato in televisione col volume decisamente troppo alto per i suoi gusti. Alla Vigilia di Natale fa davvero freddo, eppure Harry sta ai fornelli coi capelli appiccicati alla fronte e una maglietta a mezze maniche bucherellata: Louis gli si avvicina e gli posa un bacio sulla spalla, Harry grugnisce una risata per il solletico, poi si sporge verso di lui con un mestolo sporco di sugo: “assaggia.” gli chiede con la sua voce roca e gli occhi brillanti. Louis esegue, borbotta un “buonissimo” e gli da un bacio sulle labbra, prima che Eleanor corra da lui tirandolo per la stoffa del pantalone.  
“Papà, ma quando li apriamo i regali?”  
Louis sbuffa, glielo avrà detto cento volte che dovrà ancora aspettare fino alla mezzanotte, ma a quanto pare non serve a molto: “tra un paio d’ore. Perché non torni a giocare?”  
“Perché voglio aprire i regali.”  
Harry ride, allora, e spegne il gas. Dopo dieci minuti sono tutti a tavola, stanno un po’ stretti e si sono dovuti arrangiare prendendo le sedie da casa Horan, ma a nessuno importa e i complimenti per l’ottima cena si sprecano, le liti delle bambine anche e Louis giura che non ha mai avuto un compleanno così bello.  
Anche Eleanor è contenta, con la comparsa di nonna Jay di qualche giorno prima e della nuova nonna Anne della mattina l’albero di Natale in un angolo del salotto è improvvisamente più interessante, pieno di pacchetti e cesti di dolci e bottiglie di vino rosso. Continua a lanciare occhiate impazienti a quelli che la nonna ha detto “me li ha dati Babbo Natale, ha detto che sono tutti tuoi!” ma non si azzarda ad alzarsi fino a quando non è Louis a darle il permesso, e questo non accade fino a quando tutti non si sono scambiati gli auguri e hanno brindato con lo spumante che le lasciano addirittura assaggiare. Li raggiungono anche Perrie e Zayn, allora, con le mani piene di regali – lui – e le punte delle ciocche dei capelli di un bel rosso natalizio –lei -.  
“Andiamo, papà, adesso li possiamo aprire i regali?”  
Eleanor si sta rivolgendo ad Harry, però, e il borbottio estasiato di Anne lo fa ridere, mentre risponde “va bene, pulce. Perché prima non mi aiuti a distribuire tutti gli altri regali?”  
E la bambina sbuffa ma annuisce, seguendo il ragazzo che gli passa un’infinità di pacchetti che lei consegna praticamente a tutti. Solo alla fine, quando tutti stanno commentando i regali e ringraziando, Louis la richiama al divano: ha un braccio intorno alle spalle di Harry e sta già ridendo per l’espressione scocciata della bambina. Dura poco, però, perché dopo qualche secondo sta già scartando una quantità non indifferente di bambole, Barbie, trucchi giocattolo, puzzle, libri di favole, una bicicletta – “Anne, non era necessario!” “Oh, stai zitto Lou! E’ la mia nuova nipotina e, guardala, la adora!” – e addirittura la cucina giocattolo con tutti i piattini di plastica e le padelle in miniatura.  
“Allora, Ellie, vogliamo ringraziare tutti e andare a nanna?” propone alla fine Louis, mentre Harry borbotta un “e dai, Lou, almeno a Natale lasciala respirare!” che però rimane praticamente inascoltato.  
Anche gli altri vanno via dopo un’ora o poco più, lasciando la casa in uno stato più che disastroso e padroni distesi sul divano.  
“Il compleanno migliore di tutti.” bisbiglia Louis mentre ricopre il viso di Harry di baci.  
Harry ride,  “sono contento” gli dice accarezzandogli la schiena, poi aggiunge “ti amo.” ad occhi chiusi, ma lo sente lo stesso il suo ragazzo che sorride e intreccia le loro gambe.  
“Ti ho preso qualcosa per Natale.” borbotta alla fine Louis, un po’ in imbarazzo perché avevano deciso di non regalarsi niente.  
“Lou!”  
Lui arrossisce e si alza, “be’, non è proprio un regalo, io… Aspetta.” gli intima, lasciandolo disteso nel salotto un po’ confuso. Torna poco dopo con un enorme libro tra le mani e le guance colorate di imbarazzo.  
“Non è proprio un regalo, veramente. Io…” ma non ha nemmeno il tempo di continuare, perché Harry ha già preso il libro e, a gambe incrociate, lo sta sfogliando.  
“Lou è… bellissimo.”  
Non è un libro, non un vero e proprio libro, almeno: le foto di Harry riempiono ogni pagina, le poesie in bella scrittura decorano i pochi spazi liberi e persino la carta velina tra un foglio e l’altro sembra pregiata. Harry lo sfoglia tutto in silenzio, si vede mentre ride e mentre cucina, quando gioca scalzo con Eleanor e a letto, quando hanno appena finito di fare l’amore e ha ancora i capelli scompigliati e gli occhi troppo brillanti.  
Louis lo guarda in silenzio per tutto il tempo, un labbro stretto tra i denti e le braccia incrociate al petto: “ti piace?”  
Harry si limita ad annuire, sa che è il primo a vedere le sue foto e no potrebbe esserne più orgoglioso. “Era il regalo migliore che potessi farmi.”  
“Sarei troppo sdolcinato,” Louis lo raggiunge sul divano e si siede a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe “se ti dicessi che sei  _tu_  il regalo migliore che potessi ricevere?”  
Harry ride, allora, lo stringe forte e lo bacia sulle labbra sottili, sulla punta del naso e sulle palpebre chiuse: “sì,” risponde “soprattutto perché anche io ti ho preso qualcosa.”  
“Haz!” è il turno di Louis di borbottare.  
Harry cerca qualcosa nella tasca con la lingua tra i denti per la concentrazione, Louis è incantato perché non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo dalle fossette sulle guance e la fronte corrucciata. Solo alla fine nota il quadratino di velluto nero e sbarra gli occhi.  
Harry sospira, “lo so che probabilmente è troppo affrettato ma… Lou, tu e Eleanor siete già la mia famiglia e io non potrei chiedere di meglio, perché ti amo e voglio stare con te.”  
Non è sicuramente la dichiarazione più originale della storia, ma lui ha già gli occhi lucidi mentre Harry apre la scatoletta e rivela due fedine in oro bianco.  
“Questa è un impegno bello grande, Haz.” mormora, non potendoselo impedire.  
L’altro annuisce solo. “Lo so.”  
“E non esiste il  _provarci_. Io l’ho già provato, non posso sbagliare un’altra volta.”  
“Voglio farlo davvero, Louis.”  
Allora Louis annuisce e trema, quasi, quando Harry infila la fedina al suo anulare. Fa lo stesso e bacia l’anello sul dito calloso del ragazzo.  
“Adesso è per sempre.”  
Harry chiude gli occhi. “Per me lo è sempre stato.”  
   
Maggie chiama la mattina del venticinque e Louis rimane ad ascoltare sua figlia che, ancora un po’ addormentata, le racconta della serata che appena trascorso e dei dono che ha ricevuti.  
“Davvero, mamma, e poi io e papà abbiamo preparato i biscotti perché così quando Babbo Natale passava poteva riposarsi e fare merenda!” la sente dire e sorride, bevendo un sorso del caffè. Gli va quasi di traverso però, quando Eleanor ridacchia “certo che lo so che papà Lou non sa fare i biscotti! Infatti io parlavo di papà Harry!”  
Proprio lui sta entrando in cucina mentre infila una maglietta a mezze maniche; gli da un bacio sulle labbra ma Louis quasi non se ne accorge, perché Eleanor si è alzata e gli sta porgendo il telefono: “papà, la mamma vuole parlare con te.” annuncia, poi va ad abbracciare Harry come tutte le mattine per dargli il buongiorno.  
“Buon Natale, Maggie.”  
“Cos’è questa storia, Louis?”  
Lui sbuffa, “vero,” fraintende deliberatamente le sue parole “all’inferno non festeggiate queste feste.”  
“Sono seria, Louis. Chi è Harry?”  
Louis sorride impercettibilmente, giocando con la fedina  che porta al dito, “il mio compagno, Maggie.”  
La sente boccheggiare, allora, “così mi rendi solo le cose più semplici.” dice alla fine. Louis sospira, si passa una mano tra i capelli e crolla seduto sullo sgabello. Harry gli lancia un’occhiata.  
“Smettila, Maggie. La vuoi vedere? Va bene, chiamiamo un avvocato e potrai vederla ogni due settimane o come decideranno loro. Non puoi pensare davvero di…”  
“E’ un uomo, Louis! Tu vivi con un uomo! E lei lo chiama papà!”  
“Saranno problemi miei, con chi voglio stare?” alza la voce Louis; Harry prende il bicchiere di latte bianco e propone a Eleanor di mostrargli i giochi che ha ricevuto.  
“Sono anche problemi miei, dal momento che si tratta di mia figlia!”  
“Ah sì?” Louis scuote la testa, arrabbiato “ dov’eri quando ha parlato per la prima volta? Quando è stata in ospedale per due settimane? Quando è andata al daycare per la prima volta e non voleva lasciarmi andare al lavoro? Dov’eri?”  
Maggie sbuffa, è una conversazione che hanno quasi tutti i giorni e ormai conoscono entrambi a memoria le battute; Louis sa già che risponderà “a farmi un futuro per lei, Louis! Perché volevo essere una persona migliore per crescere lei!”  
Alla fine l’uomo raggiunge il salotto, le due persone che ama di più al mondo stanno ridendo per qualcosa che non è riuscito a cogliere e non vuole farsi rovinare questa giornata: “possiamo parlarne in un altro momento? La mia famiglia sta festeggiando il Natale e non ho intenzione di stare al telefono con te.”  
Maggie ci mette un attimo a risponde, ma poi acconsente con un ultimo “ci sentiremo prima di quanto pensi, Louis.” che lo fa sbuffare infastidito. Torna a sedersi sul divano, Eleanor gli salta in braccio immediatamente: “che cosa voleva la mamma da te? Voi non parlate mai!”  
Louis sospira, guarda Harry in cerca di aiuto. “La tua mamma e papà devono parlare di te, ogni tanto, perché ti amano e vogliono sempre che tutto vada bene.” gli spiega allora lui, accarezzandole la schiena.  
Eleanor ci pensa un po’, poi si stringe nelle spalle perché c’è il DVD di A Christmas Carol sul tavolino e sta già proponendo di guardarlo.  
“Sempre la stessa storia?” riesce a mormorargli Harry in un orecchio, un secondo prima che parta il film. Louis annuisce soltanto e posa la testa sulle sua gambe, stendendosi sul divano; anche Eleanor li raggiunge, si accoccola sul petto del papà e sbadiglia sonoramente. Passano la mattinata così: Louis, mentre sente il freddo dell’anello di Harry che gli accarezza i capelli e il volto e il calore di Eleanor che si è addormentata sulla sua pancia, spera solo di poter rimanere sempre così.  
   
Eleanor piange e anche Louis, ma solo quando lei non lo vede. Harry prepara una grande valigia con i vestitini, i giocattoli e persino i libri e i quadernoni a quadretti; Louis non ce l’ha fatta, è andato a scuola a firmare per il ritiro della bambina e poi l’ha portata al parco e a prendere una cioccolata calda in pasticceria. Lì, mentre Perrie – che ha i capelli bianchi come la neve che scende oltre la finestra – serve ai tavoli e Zayn fa una pausa dal lavoro, spiega ad Eleanor che dovrà trascorrere un po’ di tempo a Doncaster con la mamma.  
“Ma papà,” prova a convincerlo lei “non posso andare dalla mamma! La signorina P. ha appena formato i gruppi per il progetto di scienze e io e Emily dobbiamo fare il saggio di fine corso, ancora!”  
Louis prova a sorridere, “lo so, amore, ma sono sicuro che anche a Doncaster ci saranno altri corsi di danza e che ti farai tanti amici.”  
Eleanor sbuffa, allora, perché non è per niente convinta, e salta già dal divanetto su cui era accomodata. Saltella, quasi, fino al bancone e interrompe Harry che sta chiacchierando con un cliente al banco: “papà, hai sentito che andiamo a Doncaster?”  
Harry sbarra gli occhi, guarda Louis che è rimasto al tavolo e si sta prendendo la testa tra le mani: “amore, noi…” comincia, ma Louis si è alzato in silenzio e lo sta raggiungendo.  
“Andiamo a casa, Eleanor.”  
La bambina scuote la testa, “posso rimanere qui?” si rivolge di nuovo a Harry “giuro che sto buona e ti faccio lavorare!” sa che funzione sempre, che Harry le metterà tra le mani un muffin e che potrà passare il pomeriggio a farsi coccolare dai clienti e a ricevere complimenti per quanto è bella e quanto è dolce. Stavolta, però, nemmeno Harry vuole farla contenta: “che ne dici di tornare a casa con papà, invece? Anzi, tienilo d’occhio e fai in modo che non si avvicini ai fornelli!” le fa l’occhiolino.  
Eleanor sbuffa un “ok, va bene” e si lascia infilare il cappottino e il berretto di lana. Perrie interrompe il suo lavoro e ha le lacrime agli occhi, persino Zayn le scompiglia i capelli – Eleanor gli da uno schiaffetto sulla gamba per dispetto – e l’abbraccia velocemente.  
“Fai la brava, piccola!” le sussurra all’orecchio Perrie.  
Eleanor ride, “ma, Perrie, io sono  _sempre_  brava!” assicura con la stessa frase che rifila praticamente a chiunque.  
“A me non lo dai un bacio?” le chiede Harry, i gomiti appoggiati al bancone come sempre e le fossette sulle guance.  
“No, perché non vuoi che io rimanga con te!” la bambina gli fa la linguaccia e afferra la mano di Louis, che nonostante tutto ha un mezzo sorriso sul volto. Lui un bacio lo da, ad Harry, e gli sussurra anche un “non fare troppo tardi” che sembra tanto una supplica.  
Il tragitto è sempre lo stesso, Eleanor sta già proponendo giochi da fare in auto e gli chiede “pensi che papà Harry la preparerà lo stesso la colazione?”  
Louis non parla per niente, invece, perché si sente un fallito ed è solo colpa sua se la sua ex moglie è riuscita nel suo intento.  
“Eleanor, amore, devi ascoltarmi bene adesso:” sono appena tornati a casa, la bambina sta togliendo il berretto dai capelli e piega un po’ la testa, quando suo padre la chiama “tu lo sai che io ti voglio bene da morire, vero?”  
Eleanor annuisce, “anche io te ne voglio, papà.”  
“Bene.” Louis tira su col naso, si abbassa fino ad arrivare al suo livello; “E lo sai che, qualsiasi cosa succeda, in qualsiasi posto saremo e chiunque siano le persone tra di noi questo non potrà mai cambiare?”  
La bambina aggrotta le sopracciglia, “mi stai facendo paura.” ammette alla fine.  
Louis la abbraccia forte, avvicina le labbra al suo orecchio: “domani la mamma verrà qui a prenderti e andrete insieme a Doncaster. Noi rimarremo qui.” dice lentamente.  
“No, papà.” lei scuote la testa, cerca di allontanarlo “come faccio se tu e papà Harry rimanete qui? Con chi sto?”  
“Con la mamma. Ascolta, ascolta” cerca di calmarla, perché lei sta già piangendo “starai con lei per un po’ e con la sua famiglia, va bene? Vi divertirete un sacco, te la ricordi Doncaster? E’ bellissima, c’è il parco giochi proprio dietro la scuola elementare.” tenta di sorriderle, anche, accarezzandole gli zigomi per asciugare le lacrime.  
“E voi verrete a trovarmi?”  
Louis deglutisce, la verità di mentirle è tanta e alla fine riesce solo a stringersi nelle spalle: “possiamo parlare al telefono tutte le volte che vuoi, va bene? Potremo passare ore e ore al telefono, la sera.”  
“Anche con papà Harry?”  
Louis annuisce con convinzione, “soprattutto con lui! Sai quanto ti vuole bene!”  
Eleanor scuote la testa, allora, “non mi volete davvero bene, perché se no non mi mandereste via!” quasi urla, e poi sta già scappando nella sua cameretta delle principesse lasciando Louis nell’ingresso da solo. Rimane per terra, allora, e si prende la testa tra le mani scoppiando in singhiozzi: è così che lo trova Harry quasi tre ore dopo, quando rientra aprendo con la sua copia delle chiavi e accende la luce che è rimasta spenta. E Louis non riesce a smettere di piangere e di accusarsi, perché adesso sua figlia pensa che voglia sbarazzarsi di lei e Louis, che stupido, aveva davvero pensato di poter essere in grado di gestire la sua famiglia.  
“Ehy, amore. Amore…” Harry crolla a sedere accanto a lui, lo abbraccia e lo culla senza dire una parole, baciandogli la testa e sussurrandogli “shh” quando ripete quanto sia un padre orribile.  
“Lei non ti odia, va bene? E’ solo arrabbiata.” tenta di rassicurarlo alla fine, quando dalla cameretta delle principesse non viene più alcun rumore e anche nell’ingresso non vola quasi una mosca.  
“Ci è riuscita, Harry.” è l’unica cosa che riesce a sussurrare “me l’ha portata via.”  
   
***  
   
La routine non cambia mai ed è tutta diversa: la sveglia suona sempre troppo presto, Harry la spegne con un grugnito e si trascina fino alla doccia senza nemmeno avere la decenza di aprire gli occhi. Louis lo raggiunge pochi minuti dopo, si preparano e vanno in cucina dove bevono in silenzio il caffè dalla stessa tazza sbeccata. Non c’è il rumore della televisione, però, e nemmeno quello delle urla di Harry che intima a tutti di muoversi o di Louis che tenta di non dimenticare niente tra libri, quaderni, zaini e valigette. La strada la fanno a piedi e tenendosi per mano, adesso che non ci sono più campanelle della scuola elementare a suonare Louis può rimanere in pasticceria un po’ di più, ma ne approfitta per leggere qualcosa o al massimo prendere il secondo caffè della giornata mentre Harry sparisce nella cucina.  
“Ci vediamo più tardi.” saluta sempre e da un bacio a Perrie e uno al suo fidanzato, poi prende la borsa e ammina con la testa bassa fino a scuola.   
La routine non cambia mai ed è tutta diversa: la mancanza di Eleanor si fa sentire ogni secondo, in ogni parola, in tutta la casa. Louis non riesce ad affrontarla, nemmeno la vicinanza di Harry è abbastanza, e questo lui non avrebbe mai potuto ritenerlo possibile. E’ per questo che quando, l’ultimo giorno di Gennaio, i due si mettono in auto per raggiungere Doncaster, Louis sa che farà qualsiasi cosa, qualsiasi, pur di riprendere con sé la sua bambina.  
Maggie ha aperto un negozio di fotografia dove quando erano bambini sorgeva la cartoleria che forniva gli studenti del comprensorio del quartiere. Louis ci passa davanti e non vuole fermarsi, perché la sua ex moglie sta ridendo con delle clienti mentre guardano qualcosa al computer. Sente Harry che gli prende la mano sul cambio, è la prima volta che torna a Doncaster e non la riesce proprio a sentire come casa. E’ agitato, poi, come se stesse andando ad un primo appuntamento: con Eleanor parla tutte le sere, ma non è la stessa cosa. All’inizio aveva chiesto a suo padre di andarla a prendere, lo pregava e piangeva al telefono perché lì non gli piaceva, perché la mamma e la nonna Colette non avevano tempo di portarla al corso di danza e perché a scuola c’era un bambino che le tirava i capelli. Louis sorrideva sempre, allora, le diceva “è perché sei la bambina più bella del Regno e vuole far colpo su di te.”   
Poi la bambina un giorno aveva smesso di chiederglielo.   
Piange tutte le sere, però, dopo che le ha dato la buonanotte e detto “ti voglio bene, amore. Sei la cosa più bella della mia vita”; ha paura che lei non gli creda, che non sappia quanto stia soffrendo perché è lontana e che uomo potrebbe essere senza di lei?  
Harry gli sta sorridendo, Louis parcheggia l’auto davanti al Coffee’s Corner, dove andava sempre con i suoi amici dopo scuola. Stringe forte la mano del suo fidanzato, il freddo piacevole della fedina contro la pelle della mano lo tranquillizza. Il locale è colorato e rumoroso, Lily ha il naso rosso per il freddo e sta bevendo un cappuccino mentre tiene d’occhio Eleanor che svolge i compiti con la lingua tra i denti.  
Rimane fermo sul posto per un istante, la sua bambina non è mai stata più bella: ha un cerchietto tra i capelli ricci, gli occhi azzurri identici ai suoi che lo guardano prima con confusione, poi con sbigottimento. E sta già correndo verso di lui e d’un tratto a Louis non interessa più niente, perché Eleanor gli ha avvolto le braccia intorno al collo e piange tenendolo stretto; anche lui vorrebbe farlo, ma si limita ad accarezzarle la schiena, a dirle “la mia bambina” e “quanto mi sei mancata!”  
Harry rimane un po’ in disparte, saluta Lily con un abbraccio veloce e un bacio e sorride quando Eleanor lo nota oltre la spalla di suo padre!  
“Papà Harry!” urla, muovendosi tra le braccia di Louis perché la lasci andare. Lui non vuole, non adesso che può stringerla tra le braccia, ma alla fine acconsente. Harry la prende e la coccola allo stesso modo, ride quando lei gli chiede “mi hai portato i muffin che mi piacciono?” con l’indice puntato contro il petto e l’espressione mortalmente seria sul volto delicato.  
“Certo, pulce.”  
E poi sono già per strada, avvolti nelle sciarpe perché nevica ma non interessa a nessuno. Eleanor stringe una mano ad Louis, sorride come se non potesse fare altro e saltella. Louis sente il cuore leggero ed è felice, la sua bambina non lo odia e continua a chiacchierare con quella voce sottile che lui ama.  
“Sono contenta che mi siete venuti a prendere!” annuncia d’un tratto. Sono a cena tutti e tre insieme in un ristorante, hanno incontrato qualche amico di infanzia di Louis ed è stato un sacco imbarazzante spiegare che “sì, che è mia figlia!” e “si chiama Harry, è il mio fidanzato”, ma adesso sono insieme e Harry gli tiene una mano, guarda con occhi innamorati Eleanor che tiene al contrario il menù pretendendo di leggerlo ai due adulti e sorride come un idiota, perché è la sua famiglia, ma poi la bambina li guarda con i suoi occhi speranzosi e così belli, e Louis deve trattenere il respiro.  
“Qui è bruttissimo, papà! Sono contenta di essere stata con la mamma e la nonna e lo zio Jim, ma adesso possiamo tornare a casa!”   
Harry guarda Louis, ha gli occhi sbarrati: “amore, noi…”  
“Cosa?” Eleanor finge di sbuffare, con quell’aria da donna vissuta che solitamente li diverte “Va bene, possiamo finire la cena prima. Papà Haz, ma tu lo sai che cos’è un gaaateeeu?” trilla contenta, indicandoglielo con il dito.  
Louis sospira, “Eleanor, amore, devi ascoltarmi un attimo.”  
La bambina chiude il menù, allora, si sporge verso suo padre perché lo sa che deve ubbidire sempre: “va bene, papà.”  
“Ok.” Louis fa una pausa, cerca con lo sguardo l’aiuto di Harry, che non può far altro che prendergli mano “Le cose in questo momento sono un po’ difficili, quindi dovrai rimanere qui con la mamma ancora per un po’.”  
Gli occhi di Eleanor si riempiono immediatamente di lacrime, guarda suo padre come se stia cercando di capire se stia o meno scherzando, poi Harry.  
“Papà Haz?” mormora, ma nemmeno lui può dire molto, perché per il giudice Eleanor deve stare con sua madre tranne che tre giorni ogni quattro settimane e due settimane in estate.   
“Io ti amo tantissimo, amore.” tenta allora Louis, ma lei scuote la testa e abbassa lo sguardo.  
“Voi non mi volete a casa con voi, è vero?” la bambina guarda entrambi, Louis trattiene il respiro “magari adesso che vi sposate volete qualche figlio nuovo.”  
Louis non riesce nemmeno a rispondere, allora, e tocca ad Harry prenderla sulle gambe per accarezzarle la schiena: “non lo devi dire nemmeno per scherzo, va bene? Tu sei la cosa più importante di tutte e noi vogliamo davvero averti a casa con noi. Ci manchi tantissimo, e anche alla zia Ella e allo zio Niall e a Perrie e Zayn.” le sussurra, occhi negli occhi, il cuore che batte veloce per la paura che lei non gli creda, che continui a piangere.  
“Allora perché non posso venire con voi?”  
Louis si avvicina a loro, seduti di fronte, si accovaccia fino a trovarsi alla stessa altezza della bambina, che sta dicendo “è perché non metto mai a posto i quaderni, allora? Giuro che lo farò sempre, e anche i film che guardiamo la sera! Papà, davvero, giuro che lo farò scegliere sempre a te!” piagnucola.  
“Non è per questo, amore,” e ormai una lacrima è scesa anche dal suo occhio destro e non fa niente per fermarla “tu sei perfetta così e non hai fatto niente di male. Solo che adesso devi stare qui, ma prometto che verrò a prenderti e ti riporterò a casa presto.”  
Eleanor fa una smorfia ma annuisce, probabilmente non è ancora del tutto convinta ma abbraccia forte suo padre e non intende alzarsi dalle sue gambe per il resto della cena. Louis, comunque, non glielo permetterebbe.  
La riaccompagnano a casa quando sono già le undici, Maggie li aspetta sul portico e getta il mozzicone della sigaretta quando li vede.  
“La mamma dice che non devo chiamarti papà.” bisbiglia Eleanor a Harry quando questo la prende in braccio: ha mangiato il muffin dopo cena e si è addormentata già in macchina, l’uomo le ha avvolto la sua giacca intorno al corpicino e adesso se la stringe al petto per tenerla al caldo.  
Louis chiude la macchina, nel frattempo, ma ha sentito quell’unica frase. Eleanor continua: “dice che solo papà è il mio papà e che io posso avere solo due genitori.”  
Harry sorride, ha lo sguardo spento ma non vuole farsi vedere da lei; “e tu cosa le hai detto?”  
Eleanor ridacchia, allora,e nasconde il nasino gelato nel suo collo “che volevo fare cambio, allora: due papà invece che una mamma e un papà!” risponde con tutta la tranquillità del mondo. Louis sorride perché li ha visti, gli occhi di Harry che diventavano lucidi.   
Maggie va loro incontro e prende senza troppi complimenti la bambina dalle braccia di Harry – lei grugnisce e fa un po’ di resistenza -, gli restituisce con un gesto stizzito il giaccone e si rivolge a Louis: “siete in ritardo.”  
“Di venti minuti, Maggie.”  
Lei annuisce, “appunto! Mi avete fatta preoccupare.”  
“Doveva cominciare ad importartene sei anni fa.” le fa notare, un sorriso tranquillo sul volto. Eleanor si divincola dalle braccia della madre per farsi mettere a terra, raggiunge Louis e gli tira il bordo del pantalone.  
“Torni presto a trovarmi?”  
E Louis non vorrebbe mentirgli, dirgli che potrà tornare solo tra trenta giorni, ma annuisce e le lascia un bacio tra i capelli. “Prestissimo.” promette, poi lei sta già abbracciando Harry, che ride per qualcosa che gli sta sussurrando all’orecchio e, in men che non si dica, è già sparita in casa.  
“Harry, devo dire una cosa importante a Louis. Puoi lasciarci da soli?”  
Louis spalanca gli occhi, “è il mio fidanzato, Maggie, credi che non glielo direi?” sbotta, ma Harry gli posa una mano sul braccio.  
“Tranquillo, accendo la macchina così è calda quando torni.” gli sussurra con tranquillità, poi gli bacia le labbra dolcemente.   
Solo quando è sparito nell’abitacolo Maggie sospira, “voglio venirti incontro, Lou.”  
Il giovane stringe le braccia intorno al petto, “in che senso?”  
“Ho parlato col mio avvocato. Noi vogliamo solo il bene della bambina, lo sai, quindi pensiamo che se deve stare con te allora dovrebbe vivere in un ambiente tranquillo che…”  
Louis ride senza divertimento, interrompendola: “è già finito il tuo periodo da super mamma?” si prende gioco di lei.  
Maggie finge non essere stata interrotta e continua, “Eleanor potrebbe tornare con te a Lassox, ma a una condizione: non puoi vivere con quell’uomo.”  
“Maggie,” Louis prende un respiro profondo, sa che si sta trattenendo dal colpirla solo perché è una donna “quell’uomo, come lo hai chiamato tu, è il mio fidanzato. Viviamo insieme perché ci sposeremo.” tenta di spiegarle esattamente come farebbe con una delle sue studentesse.  
“Non mi interessa, Louis. Vuoi Eleanor? Allora tu e Harry” pronuncia il suo nome come se fosse un insulto “non dovete stare insieme. Lei lo chiama papà, credi che sia una cosa positiva?”  
“Sì! Quando l’ho conosciuto e avevo una bambina piccola a cui badare lui c’è stato! Tu no! La ama!”  
“Perché, credi che io non le voglia bene?”  
Louis scuote la testa, “non ho intenzione di lasciare Harry solo perché tu vuoi vedermi distrutto.” sillaba quasi.  
Maggie sbuffa, “voglio solo il bene di Ellie.”  
“Anche io, Maggie. E non è così che faccio il suo bene.”  
“Allora ci vediamo il mese prossimo, Louis.” Maggie fa per rientrare in casa, ma lui la ferma con uno sbuffo. Si tratta di Eleanor, di riaverla a casa, e lui si era promesso di fare qualunque cosa pur di riuscirci.  
“Brucerai all’inferno.” è l’unica cosa che riesce a dirle.  
Maggie ride, “per cercare di essere una buona madre per mia figlia?”  
Louis nemmeno risponde, si gira e torna in macchina. Sanno entrambi che ha già accettato.  
Viaggiano per un po’ in silenzio, Harry guida la sua Range Rover e batte un indice contro il volante a tempo con la musica che passano alla radio; mordicchia il pollice dell’altra mano e lancia occhiatine silenziose al suo fidanzato, che non lo ha nemmeno guardato da quando sono partiti.  
“Sai che non te lo chiederò, se non sarai tu a volermelo dire.” gli ricorda solo con un mezzo sorriso e Louis sbuffa, perché se Harry fosse un po’ meno adorabile o se non altro un poco più umano, sarebbe un sacco più semplice.  
“Eleanor tornerà a casa.” annuncia solo, alla fine.  
Harry finisce quasi fuoristrada, batte le mani contento e gli sorride: “è una cosa bellissima! E perché me lo dici così?” lo sgrida, dandogli un colpo sul braccio solo per finta; “dio,” ripete “una cosa bellissima!”  
“Maggie mi sta ricattando.”  
Harry smette di sorridere per un secondo, “cosa?”  
“Quello che ho detto.”  
“E può farlo?”  
Louis annuisce, “è l’unico modo per far tornare Ellie a casa.” si limita a rispondere.   
“Bene,” l’altro sospira, “cosa ti ha chiesto?”  
“Che io e te non abitiamo insieme.”  
C’è silenzio, poi, in auto. Harry sembra dover metabolizzare quelle parole e ci mette un po’, Louis lo guarda per tutto il tempo con un labbro tra i denti. Solo alla fine si volta per un secondo a guardarlo: “va bene” dice solo “posso tornare nel mio appartamento.”  
E a Louis viene un po’ da piangere, mentre gli stringe una mano tra le proprie: quelle di Harry sono come sempre bollenti, con una vescica da scottatura per il forno sul dorso e le unghie cortissime.  
“Quanto potrebbe durare? Eleanor rimarrà fino a quando abiterò da solo.”  
Il resto del viaggio trascorre in silenzio, Harry guida e Louis guarda fuori dal finestrino. Nessuno dei due scioglie la stretta delle loro mani, però, e forse è questa l’unica ragione per cui Louis riesce ad arrivare a casa senza avere una crisi.  
“La cosa peggiore di tutte” è di nuovo Harry a cominciare, mentre posa le chiavi dell’appartamento sul tavolino all’ingresso e toglie il giaccone “è che non posso non pensare che tu sia la persona migliore del mondo, se metti tua figlia prima di te stesso.”  
Louis nemmeno lo guarda, Harry gli si avvicina e gli prende il mento con due dita: “la cosa peggiore di tutte” prosegue, gli occhi in quelli di Louis e i nasi che si sfiorano “è che non credo di averti mai amato più che in questo momento e di essere mai stato più orgoglioso di te, nonostante mi stia lasciando.”  
Ci sono solo le sue labbra su quelle di Louis, poi, i loro fiati corti e le mani che si cercano impazienti.   
E’ il primo Febbraio e Harry ha vent’anni da solo due ore, quando esce dall’appartamento di Louis per non tornare mai più.  
 _Aprile - Tre mesi dopo_  
“Non va bene, non va assolutamente bene.” Louis Tomlinson ha un sacco di pazienza: ha a che fare con bambini e studenti ha sempre, e sa davvero quanto sia importante mantenere il controllo della situazione con quelli meno disciplinati. Sam Hassle, però, non vuole proprio collaborare.  
“E meno male che te lo sto chiedendo nella tua lingua madre. Cosa succederebbe se ti chiedessi come siamo messi in metrica?”  
Il ragazzo arrossisce immediatamente, Louis si toglie gli occhiali dal naso e li pulisce con un lembo della camicia, poi gli fa segno di tornare a posto. “Il tutto a due mesi dalla fine della scuola. Molto responsabile, da parte tua.” borbotta alzandosi dalla cattedra. Ad Aprile fa ancora freddo ma le finestre della classe sono aperte, il professore si poggia con i fianchi contro il davanzale prima di chiamare un David particolarmente taciturno alla cattedra.  
“Sei pronto? Se no non perdiamo tempo.” gli chiede, atono. David lo incontra ancora il pomeriggio per studiare le poesie e i grandi classici, quindi è ormai abituato a questo carattere.   
Risponde “sono pronto, professore.” mentre apre il libro sul capitolo dedicato a Seneca.  
“Se hai il libro segnato cambialo, se hai la traduzione nelle note metti un quaderno per coprirle.” lo istruisce brevemente Louis senza prestare vera attenzione allo studente, che sbuffando ha già messo un quaderno a coprire la versione inglese del testo.  
“Leggo?”  
Louis gli rivolge un’occhiata sarcastica, “non lo so, vogliamo parlare di che hai mangiato a colazione?”  
David si limita a sbuffare senza farsi notare, poi al “cominciamo dal De Constantia Sapientis, mh?” il ragazzo è costretto a cominciare.  
“Quid ergo?” si schiarisce un po’ la voce, lancia un’occhiata a Louis che si è voltato e sta guardando il giardino scolastico senza prestargli attenzione “non erit aliquis qui sapientis facere temptet” si ferma nuovamente, perché davvero sembra che il professore non sia nemmeno nella sua stessa stanza e ormai capita sempre più spesso. Si sente anche un po’ stupido, in realtà, e la classe lo sta fissando confusa.  
“Ti ho detto di smettere?” Louis nemmeno si volta, semplicemente si passa una mano tra i capelli e continua a guardare fuori.  
“Facere temptet iniuriam? Temptabit, sed non perventuram ad eum: maiore enim intervallo a contactu inferiorum abductus est, quam ut ulla vis noxia usque ad illum vires suas perferat. Vado avanti, professore?”  
Louis scuote la testa, finalmente si gira verso il malcapitato: “analizza, costruisci, traduci e contestualizza.”  
La successiva mezzora passa così, Louis torna a sedersi alla cattedra e incrocia le braccia sul piano mentre David parla di filosofia, del paradosso stoico e della costanza del sapiente; Louis non lo interrompe mai, gli lascia tradurre la frase che ha letto e analizzare i verbi e i costrutti. Lo manda a posto solo al suono della campanella, quando ormai tutta la classe ha rimesso a posto le sue cose e lui è in ritardo.  
La scuola finisce come ogni giorno alle tre e un quarto e deve camminare velocemente, perché oggi è martedì e il martedì sua figlia ha sempre la classe di danza alle cinque.   
“Papà!” lei gli corre incontro come se non lo vedesse da anni, invece che da poche ore, e Louis si fa stringere senza protestare. Ormai il mese passato a Doncaster sembra soltanto un brutto ricordo, e Eleanor non ne parla mai. Solo una volta gli ha chiesto se sarebbe dovuta tornare in quel posto, e Louis era stato più che contento di negare con la testa e offrirle un gelato.  
“Oggi Emily non c’è! Kristen dice che è perché non sta bene, ma io lo so che in realtà ieri aveva dimenticato di fare i compiti a casa di matematica!” sta raccontando mentre suo padre controlla l’orologio. Sono solo le tre e mezza e sa che tra poco sua figlia comincerà a tirargli la mano per andare a fare merenda. Infatti si interrompe e lo guarda con occhioni luccicanti: “chissà cosa mi fa assaggiare Perrie oggi!” sospira, e nonostante tutto lui sorride divertito mentre aspettano per attraversare la strada. Ha su una spalla il suo zainetto tutto rosa e viola, la valigetta di cuoio in una mano e quella di Eleanor nell’altra, gli occhiali che minacciano di cadergli dal naso e non riesce materialmente a fare molto, quando la bambina gli lascia la mano non appena arrivano davanti al locale con la solita insegna Bakery e corre dentro quasi investendo due clienti. Louis rimane un po’ davanti all’enorme vetrata, come ogni giorno: Harry è dietro il bancone e lui potrebbe morire, per quanto gli batte forte il cuore.  
Indossa un jeans strettissimo blu, una maglia a mezze maniche che ha arrotolato intorno alle braccia muscolose fino a farla diventare una canottiera, un berretto blu tra i ricci scuri e Eleanor tra le braccia. E’ bellissimo, semplicemente così mentre sorride a sua figlia seduta sul bancone e le mette un dolcetto tra le mani. Louis lo ama, lo ama così tanto che vorrebbe scappare lontanissimo dalla pasticceria e dai suoi occhi, che si sono appena sollevati e lo hanno notato. Harry è solo un bambino, ha compiuto vent’anni da poco – il primo febbraio: era così orgoglioso di lui – e quando sorride gli compaiono le fossette sulle guance. E’ un bambino col corpo pieno di tatuaggi e i muscoli di un uomo. E’ un bambino che lo capisce e lo ama lo stesso, anche se non lo tocca da mesi – dal primo febbraio: gli ha detto che non lo aveva mai amato di più che in quel momento – e si limita a sorridergli da dietro al bancone.  
“Ciao, Lou!” Perrie sta servendo due caffè a un tavolo, ma quando il giovane entra quasi lo investe con un abbraccio. Oggi ha i capelli biondi, salvo una enorme ciocca che ha colorato di verde; Louis si chiede ogni tanto chi sia il suo parrucchiere, ma alla fine rimanere nell'ignoranza non è un'idea così cattiva.  
“Ciao a te, come stai?”   
Lei sbuffa, “starei meglio se il mio pasticcere tornasse al lavoro!” urla per farsi sentire da Harry che, dimentico del tutto delle sue mansioni, sta chiacchierando con la bambina: adesso lei indossa il berretto blu e non potrebbe essere più carina, con gli occhi semi coperti dalla lana e il naso sporco di crema. Louis prende la Reflex e dopo qualche secondo le ha già scattato due fotografie, Eleanor sbuffa per questo ma continua a mangiare.  
“E ha detto che mi avrebbe messo una stellina dorata!” Louis si avvicina un po’ timidamente al bancone e riesce a cogliere solo l’ultima parte di quello che un’orgogliosissima Eleanor sta raccontando ad Harry.  
“Davvero? Ma è fantastico, sono fiero di te!” le sorride lui, e Eleanor sta già cercando in quaderno nello zaino che Louis ha poggiato accanto a lei per mostrare il lavoro ad Harry.  
“Caffè nero?” chiede intanto lui a Louis, che sta guardando sua figlia che rischia di cadere per quanto si sta muovendo. Non per evitare gli occhi di Harry.  
“Sì, grazie.”  
Eleanor afferra vittoriosa il quaderno e lo apre all’ultima pagina, vergata da una serie infinita di OGGI E’ IL 10 APRILE un po’ incerti. Harry le posa un bacio tra i capelli e si affretta a preparare il caffè, che poi passa a Louis: le loro dita si incontrano per un secondo, entrambi trattengono il fiato.  
E’ stato più difficile, in effetti, spiegare ad Eleanor perché Harry fosse tornato nel suo appartamento e nonostante tutto sente la sua mancanza. Borbotta sempre “però papà Harry cucina meglio, perché non viene lui a cucinare?” o, più spesso “ma papà Harry mi fa le coccole la mattina! Perché tu no?” che vuole essere solo genuina curiosità, ma che fa sempre fermare il cuore di Louis per qualche istante.   
Se c’è una cosa di cui è convinto – di cui è sempre stato convinto – è che lui ama Harry. Ama i suoi occhi, le sue guance rosse quando esce dalla cucina caldissima, i capelli sporchi di zucchero, i tatuaggi e le maglie bucate. Ama come vada sempre in giro scalzo, della sua mania per tirare su i pantaloni fino al polpaccio per stare comodo e usare la sua stessa tazza per fare colazione, nonostante il ripiano sopra al lavello ne sia pieno. Ama la sua risata e anche i lineamenti di bambino, ama che abbia vent’anni e che sia più alto di lui di dieci centimetri. Ama quando profuma di cannella e si infila nel letto, e chi se ne importa se poi la mattina dopo tutto avrà un odore diverso. Ama che la domenica mattina Eleanor si infili tra di loro e si diverta a svegliarli: Harry finge sempre di arrabbiarsi, ma poi l’abbraccia e si fa tirare i ricci per gioco. Louis non ha mai provato niente del genere per nessuno e sa che anche Harry lo ama. Glielo dicono i suoi sguardi, glielo confermano i suoi sorrisi e soprattutto la fedina che non ha mai abbandonato il suo anulare. Nemmeno Louis l’ha mai tolta, perché con quell’anello aveva giurato di amarlo per sempre e intende ancora mantenere la promessa. Potrebbe mai smettere, comunque?  
C’è solo una cosa che Louis ami più di Harry, e adesso sta ridendo col naso sporco di zucchero a velo le mani impiastricciate.   
Louis ama Harry, lo ama da quando lo ha visto la prima volta, un pomeriggio di troppo tempo prima; ama di più sua figlia, però, e solo questo gli da la forza di continuare ogni giorno a fingere che tutto vada bene.  
Lily è la migliore amica che si possa desiderare. Quante altre persone si presenterebbero con un trolley scolorito, una borsa pieni di libri dall’aria minacciosa e un sorriso a trentadue denti davanti alla tua parta di sabato mattina alle otto con l’unica scusa: “devo dare un esame per il dottorato tra una settimana e a casa non riesco a studiare. Non ti dispiace se rimango qui per un po’, no?”  
Louis, davvero, ama Lily. Soprattutto dal momento che sa la vera ragione della sua visita e non riesce a biasimarla. “Sto bene, Lily, sul serio. Non ho bisogno di una babysitter.”  
“Me lo auguro,” la ragazza entra in casa senza permesso e lascia il trolley nell’ingresso “perché io non ho alcuna intenzione di rimboccarti le coperte.”  
Louis sbuffa e chiude la porta. Le cose non sono facili, Harry gli manca come l’aria e ogni giorno è sempre più difficile, soprattutto col matrimonio di Ella e Niall alle porte e la bambina sempre più ingestibile. “Lily…”  
“Ascolta, mi mancavi e avevo bisogno di un po’ di tranquillità. E non credo ti faccia male un po’ di compagnia adesso.”   
La cucina di Louis, da quando Harry è andato via, è sempre troppo ordinata. Non che lui non cucini – e sì, scaldare cibi precotti è cucinare, secondo la sua modesta opinione – ma non ci sono più profumi di dolci o cene deliziose quasi pronte. Gli manca anche la colazione del weekend, quando Harry non lavorava e si svegliava prima solo per preparare i pancakes con le orecchie e i baffi di topolino. Dov’è adesso?  
Lily ha portato i caffè, comunque, e si lamenta della mancanza di qualcosa da mangiare. “L’ultima volta che sono venuta qui sono ingrassata tre chili.” racconta divertita mentre mette lo zucchero nel bicchiere.  
Il sorriso di Louis è amaro, quando risponde “sei venuta qui a Natale” e anche quando vorrebbe aggiungere “a Natale era tutto perfetto, la mia vita era perfetta”. Non lo dice, comunque, e si limita a bere un sorso di caffè seduto al tavolo della cucina.  
“Perrie ha cambiato di nuovo colore di capelli?”  
“Sì, adesso ce li ha tipo gialli e verdi insieme. Non pensavo nemmeno fosse possibile.” sorride il giovane, poi aggiunge “sono contento che tu sia qui, Lily, davvero, ma non ce n’era bisogno.”  
La ragazza sbuffa, “se vuoi che vada via puoi anche dirmelo.”  
“Non dire stupidaggini. Non voglio che tu rimanga indietro con lo studio per curare il mio povero cuore malato.”  
Lily ride, allora, e si alza per abbracciarlo; “il mio povero cuore malato,Lou? Sul serio?” lo prende in giro e Louis arrossisce, ma non dice niente per discolparsi.  
“Mi manca.”  
Quelle uniche due parole rimangono sospese per un po’, Louis sente il macigno che lo opprimeva un po’ più leggero, adesso che lo condivide con qualcuno. Con Lily. E cosa si aspettava? Lily lo capisce sempre.  
“Lo so.”  
“Non ce la faccio, Lil, io… Pensavo che sarei riuscito a gestirlo, ok? Che Eleanor fosse più impartante di tutto. Dio, Eleanor  _è_  più importante di tutto.” sospira, poi, perché ha così tanti pensieri in testa che adesso che ha deciso di condividerli si affollano per uscire tutti insieme.   
“E’ tua figlia.” concede allora Lily. Lo tiene stretto come se fosse una mamma, carezzandogli i capelli e la schiena. Louis potrebbe quasi piangere, è quello di cui ha bisogno adesso e lo riesce a realizzare solo con la sua migliore amica vicino.  
“Io lo amo, Lily. Volevo sposarlo. Voglio sposarlo ancora.”  
Lily rimane in silenzio, lo accarezza e gli bacia i capelli. Solo alla fine dice “dobbiamo smetterla di fare i bambini e cominciare a cercare una soluzione. Non esiste che quella stronza possa condizionare tanto la tua vita.”  
Louis scuote la testa, “non c’è niente da fare, credi che non mi sia informato?”  
Lily sorride, allora, e sta per rispondere quando Eleanor entra in cucina stropicciandosi un occhio. Rimane ferma sulla soglia per un istante, poi, prima di riconoscerla e gettarsi tra le sue braccia.  
“Zia Lily!” la saluta con l’entusiasmo che solo un bambino potrebbe avere appena sveglio. Lily la stringe forte e la investe con una serie di “la mia principessa”, “piccolina della zia!”, “sei sempre più bella!” e affini che Eleanor sembra apprezzare particolarmente.  
“Che ci fai qui, zia?”  
Lily la mette giù, non si permette a scompigliarle i capelli perché sa – tutti sanno – che la manderebbe in bestia, “ti porto a fare colazione fuori, cosa se no? E anche al papà, che sembra un po’ stressato!”   
Eleanor batte le mani contenta e comincia a saltellare per la stanza come se non andassero già a fare colazione fuori praticamente tutti i giorni.  
“Veramente,” la bambina tira l’abitino a pois che indossa Lily perché si abbassi al suo livello “credo che gli manchi tanto papà Harry.” le dice con tanto di manina a coprirle la bocca e tono confidenziale. Lily annuisce compita e si risolleva.  
“Lo so, amore, ma adesso zia è qui e risolve tutto. Intanto vai a prepararti, che ne dici?”   
Eleanor annuisce seria e torna nel corridoio. Louis sbuffa un “buongiorno anche a te, Eleanor!” che la fa tornare indietro.  
“Giorno, papà!” lo saluta, rifilandogli un ruffianissimo bacio sulla guancia. Il giovane alza gli occhi al cielo divertito e la lascia tornare nella cameretta.  
“Cosa stavi dicendo?”  
Lily lo guarda interrogativa.  
“Prima che arrivasse l’uragano. Che stavi dicendo?”  
La ragazza si morde un labbro. “Ho parlato con mio padre, Lou, e non voglio illuderti: la situazione è abbastanza critica dal momento che il vostro non è stato certo un divorzio tranquillo.”  
Louis sbuffa e si sistema gli occhiali da vista sulla punta del naso; “sii chiara, Lily.”  
“Forse c’è la possibilità che, se torni con Harry, la bambina non debba tornare a Doncaster dalla madre.”  
Eleanor è tenerissima nel suo vestitino rosa confetto, con i capelli ricci tenuti indietro da un cerchietto e la bocca impiastricciata di crema al cocco. La pasticceria è quasi vuota, fatta eccezione di tre ragazze che consumano la loro colazione al tavolo in un angolo e un uomo che beve il caffè seduto agli sgabelli del bancone. Di Perrie non c’è traccia e nemmeno della ragazza bionda che ogni tanto da una mano a servire ai tavoli e che non è mai stata simpatica a Louis. Harry, invece, ride con Lily e Eleanor poggiato coi gomiti al bancone, un muffin tra le mani e il caffè lì vicino.  
“’Giorno.” Louis ha il coraggio di avvicinarsi a loro solo dolo aver passato quasi dieci minuti alla ricerca di un qualcosa di non ben definito nella borsa. Non ha più scuse, adesso, e comunque stare troppo lontano dai suoi occhi gli fa male. Harry gli sorride come solo lui fa, in quel modo che lo fa sembrare un po’ bambino e che Louis ama da morire.  
“’Giorno a te. Caffè?” gli chiede come ogni giorno e come ogni giorno comincia a prepararglielo senza attendere risposta.  
“Allora, Harry, cosa mi dici?” Lily sorride al ragazzo sbocconcellando un muffin, le mani impiastricciate quasi come quelle di Eleanor.  
Il ragazzo si stringe nelle spalle, guarda Louis quando risponde “niente di speciale. Si tira avanti come si può.”   
La conversazione procede tranquillamente, parlano di università e si lavoro e poi anche del matrimonio di Ella e Niall e di come stanno Gemma e Anne.  
“La nonna Anne mi ha detto che sembro una principessa con il vestito da flower girl.” Eleanor interrompe la conversazione con un sorriso fiero che fa fermare il cuore di Louis. Come spiegarle che, davvero, non può pensare ad Harry come suo padre o a Anne come sua nonna? Harry non dice niente di diverso, comunque, da “ma tu  _sei_  una principessa! Guarda un po’ che vestitino che indossi anche oggi!” e Eleanor annuisce soddisfatta.  
Louis sospira, allora, e prende un sorso del suo caffè in silenzio. Quanto può amarlo, per essere così dolce anche dopo tutto quello che gli ha fatto?  
“Per quanto ti fermerai qui, Lily?” chiede alla fine Harry.  
Lei si stringe nelle spalle, “qualche giorno. Sai, l’università e tutto il resto…”  
“La zia Lily dice che è venuta per sistemare le cose tra te e papà!” si sente in dovere di aggiungere la bambina facendo inevitabilmente arrossire Louis.  
“Eleanor.” la zittisce infatti.  
Lily ride mentre la bambina borbotta un “ma che ho detto?” con tanto di broncio; anche Harry sta sorridendo mentre le pulisce le manine e il viso, poi l’aiuta a scendere dal bancone: “perché non fai vedere a zia Lily l’incisione che abbiamo fatto nel tavolo in fondo?” le propone con un occhiolino. Eleanor annuisce e prende una mano della ragazza, spingendola ad allontanarsi. Harry e Louis rimangono da soli e adesso sì, che è davvero imbarazzante. Non parlano mai, da quando si sono lasciati, perché sanno che questo complicherebbe solo le cose. Invece Harry è uscito dal bancone e lo sta raggiungendo, e il cuore di Louis si ferma perché le sue mani – dio, quelle mani – hanno preso le sue strette a pugno lungo i fianchi. Le rilassa immediatamente, allora, e non protesta quando Harry intreccia le loro dita.  
“Cosa c’è?” è l’unica cosa che riesce a mormorare.  
Harry sorride impercettibilmente, accarezza col pollice il dorso della sua mano; “Mi mancava toccarti.” ammette senza imbarazzo.  
“Mi mancava essere toccato da te.” Louis non riesce ad evitarsi un sorriso e lasciami stare, vienimi più vicino urla col pensiero. Harry si avvicina di un passo, una mano si posa alla base della sua schiena per tirarselo più addosso: non parla più, adesso, e si limita a scrutarlo con quegli occhi verdi, che oggi sono quasi grigi.  
E’ Louis alla fine che esala un “mi manchi così tanto, piccolo.” che lo fa sorridere. Harry scioglie quell’abbraccio così strano e così familiare, allora, tranne che per la mano che lo tiene ancora vicino.  
“Eleanor sta bene, adesso.”  
“Sì, lei sta bene.”  
Harry sorride. “Tu no?”  
“Vorrei tornare indietro.”  
“A prima di conoscere tua moglie,” Harry fa una pausa, scioglie anche la presa delle loro mani “o a prima di conoscere me?”  
E Louis non sa cosa rispondere, quindi fa l’unica cosa che gli sembra fattibile: si avvicina velocemente a Harry e posa le labbra sulle sue. Dura solo un momento, ma è abbastanza per fargli venire in mente ogni singolo momento che hanno passato insieme. Le sue labbra sanno di mirtillo e di caffè, di zucchero e di cioccolato e anche tabacco.  
Harry lo ferma quando lo bacia e nemmeno quando si separa. Rimane immobile anche quando, un secondo dopo, Louis si gira ed esce velocemente dalla pasticceria.  
   
***  
   
Il tempo con Lily in casa passa più velocemente. Eleanor continua a fare i capricci per non fare il bagno e fugge la spazzola nemmeno fosse il demonio, fa cadere la penna blu col gommino sopra ogni dieci secondi pur di non svolgere le addizioni assegnatale come compito a casa e si addormenta sul divano lasciando il salotto come dopo un terremoto.  
È più facile, però, con qualcuno che la tiene ferma mentre lui la pettina e che mette in ordine la zona giorno mentre corregge i compiti in classe di latino. La verità è che, dopo Harry, Louis aveva conosciuto la solitudine.  
“Allora, ecco come stanno le cose.”  
Sono seduti in salotto dopo cena, lui e Lily e i quasi coniugi Horan, un bicchiere di rosso italiano – Ella è un’estimatrice – tra le mani e del formaggio a pezzettini sul tavolino da caffè. Eleanor è già a letto, Louis le ha letto la favola di Firmino, il topolino che si cibava di libri, e adesso dorme. “Dovrò tornare a Doncaster per un paio di giorni con Lily.”  
Ella scuote immediatamente la testa, quasi facendo cadere il bicchiere, “te lo scordi, sabato mi sposo.” “Tornerò in tempo, Ella, te lo prometto.”  
“E la bambina?”  
Louis si stringe nelle spalle, “non lo so, vorrei portarla con me ma…”  
“Papà?” è proprio la voce di Eleanor ad interromperli. Indossa una camicina da notte che le dà un’aria davvero adorabile, i capelli ricci sciolti sulle spalle e Pan l’orsacchiotto stretto in una mano “non andare a Doncaster!”  
Louis sorride, le fa cenno di avvicinarsi e le scosta i capelli dal viso, “perché non sei a dormire? Domani c’è scuola, non vorrai che la signorina Webb ti metta un puntino di demerito per essere arrivata in ritardo!” le sussurra dolcemente, ma mentre lo dice l’ha già presa in braccio e la stringe al petto.  
“Non voglio che vai a Doncaster, se no la mamma ti rapisce e non ti fa tornare a casa!” Tutti gli adulti ridacchiano, “non succederà, amore. Lo sai che il tuo papà è il più forte di tutti!” cerca di convincerla Lily, ma lei scuote la testa e la nasconde nel collo di Louis.Lui sospira, le accarezza i capelli distrattamente mentre torna a concentrare l’attenzione su Niall che sta dicendo qualcosa a proposito del portarla con sé. “Non vorrebbe mai venire, Niall. Non penso che metterà mai più piede in quella città, a dirla tutta.”  
“E con sua madre?” chiede il ragazzo mentre passa un braccio intorno alle spalle della sua fidanzata.“Viene lei qui come facevo io quando ce l’aveva in custodia a Doncaster. Va a prenderla a scuola di danza e la porta a fare una passeggiata, al cinema o a cena da qualche parte.”  
Ella sbuffa, incrocia le braccia al petto, “Louis,” si decide infine a dire “sai che voglio bene a Ellie e che può venire quando vuole e mi dispiace davvero tanto di non poterti dare la mia disponibilità, ma con il matrimonio a pochi giorni e tutto il resto…” “Stai tranquilla, Ella,” la interrompe Louis “non te lo avrei mai chiesto.”  
“La porterai con te, allora?” Lily si alza, sono le undici e deve finire di mettere le ultime cose in valigia. Louis si stringe nelle spalle, guarda Eleanor che segue la conversazione senza capirci nulla: “ti va di venire con me a Doncaster, amore?” le chiede con tutta la dolcezza possibile. La bambina scuote vigorosamente la testa senza nemmeno spostarla dal petto dell’uomo. “Nemmeno se ti prometto che potrai stare tutto il tempo con la nonna Jay e le zie?”  
Di nuovo lei scuote la testa e Louis sbuffa. “Puoi lasciarla a Harry.”  
La stanza cade nel silenzio, Niall si morde un labbro dopo la frase che ha appena pronunciato. “Nel senso, io… Mi dispiace, Lou.”  
Il giovane sorride, “e di cosa, Niall?” sospira, poi “ma non potrei mai chiederglielo, lo sai.”  
“Perché no?” “Sarebbe strano.” Ella non sembra d’accordo, “andiamo, le vuole bene quasi quanto gliene vuoi tu! Sarà contentissimo e lo sai!”  
Louis si morde un labbro, allora, e guarda sua figlia che ormai sta quasi dormendo: ha un pollice tra le labbra – Louis non sopporta quando lo fa – e gli occhi socchiusi. La sua piccolina.  
“Non lo so, magari dovrei chiamarlo e chiederglielo.”  
“Fallo.”  
“Lo farò domani.”  
Ella sbuffa, prende il cellulare di Louis poggiato sul tavolino e glielo porge: “non fare l’imbecille e fallo ora.” Louis sbuffa, allora, e compone il numero che conosce a memoria. In quei mesi lo ha composto quasi tutti i giorni, e ha sempre spento il cellulare un secondo dopo. È quasi strano, adesso, avvicinare lo schermo all’orecchio e sentirlo squillare per qualche secondo. Ella e Niall si sono alzati, nel frattempo, per portare bicchieri e piatti in cucina; Eleanor respira sul suo petto e non è sicuro se stia dormendo o meno. La chiamata si apre dopo un po’, Harry sussurra un “Lou?” che gli fa fermare il cuore nel petto.“Ehi, Haz.” “Ciao, Lou.”  
Rimangono in silenzio per un po’, poi Louis si morde un labbro e si sente davvero in imbarazzo.  
“Io ho… ho bisogno di un favore e mi sento così stupido a chiamarti adesso.” Harry, dall’altra parte della cornetta, ridacchia: “non sentirti stupido, Loulou.” lo prende in giro con quel soprannome che Louis dice di odiare, e che adesso lo sta facendo sorridere come un idiota.  
“Ok, io…” sospira “devo tornare a Doncaster per un paio di giorni, domani.”  
L’altro ragazzo trattiene il fiato per un secondo, prima di chiedere “è per… noi?”  
“Sì.”  
C’è di nuovo silenzio, poi. “Eleanor non vuole venire con me, Doncaster le provoca brutti ricordi.” “Non me ne parlare.” non riesce a trattenersi dal commentare, Harry, e Louis ridacchia senza nemmeno rendersene conto. “Può rimanere con te?” si decide a chiedere alla fine. È sicuro che Harry stia sorridendo, quando risponde “mi piacerebbe tantissimo, Lou.” e anche lui fa lo stesso, prima di mettere giù. Eleanor lo sta guardando con gli occhioni azzurri liquidi.  
“Ti andrebbe di stare con Harry mentre papà è via, amore?” Lei annuisce immediatamente, un sorriso bellissimo sul volto. Si addormenta poco dopo e Louis non può fare altro che portarla nella sua cameretta e coprirla con il lenzuolo delle principesse. Ella e Niall lo aspettano nel salotto, Lily è raggomitolata sul divano con un libro tra le mani e lui la raggiunge; “allora, cosa vi siete detti?” “Con chi?” interviene immediatamente Lily, che ovviamente aveva perso parte della conversazione. “Che va bene.” Louis fa una pausa “per lui, intendo.”  
“Per lui chi?” “Harry. Terrà la bambina mentre sono a Doncaster.”  
Lily non dice niente e sorride soltanto, prima di sfogliare una pagina del suo libro. Ella e Niall vanno via dopo un po’, Louis lava i piatti e spazza il pavimento, prende un borsone in cui mette un paio di cambi e la macchina fotografica. Pensa di preparare anche la borsa di Eleanor, ma quando raggiunge la cameretta scopre che Lily ha già preso silenziosamente i vestitini e i quadernoni, oltre che ai fermagli per i capelli e ai giocattoli e li ha già messi tutti a posto nella sacca rosa da viaggio; le mima un “grazie” con le labbra e torna nella sua stanza. Sa già che non riuscirà a dormire, non ha idea di come si evolveranno le cose e questo lo sta facendo impazzire. Harry gli manca da impazzire. “Hai sonno?” Lily si affaccia sulla soglia con le braccia incrociate e una vecchia maglia che usa come pigiama indosso. Louis scuote la testa e si alza, indossa una canottiera sui boxer e le fa segno di tornare in salotto: dopo pochi secondi sono sul divano, tutti intrecciati come quando erano piccolini, a ridere a bassa voce e a mormorarsi sciocchezze.  
“Non so come avrei fatto senza di te, in questi giorni.” Lily sorride, “esattamente come hai fatto prima. Sei forte, Lou, un sacco più di quello che pensi.”  
“È tutto un casino.” sospira lui.  
“Lo so, ma non sarà così per molto. Che io sia dannata se non risolviamo questa situazione.”  
Louis la stringe forte, allora, e posa un bacio tra i suoi capelli. “Ti voglio bene.” mormora solo, ma la ragazza sta già dormendo. Louis la segue dopo qualche secondo.  
Lily porta Eleanor a scuola mentre Louis cerca di non fare tardi a mettere a posto le ultime cose, poi scappa anche lui al lavoro. Hanno appuntamento in stazione alle cinque quindi, quando alle tre e un quarto Louis esce da scuola, ha tutto il tempo per andare a prendere Eleanor e portarla in pasticceria. Oggi le chiacchiere senza senso sono sul saggio di fine anno, su Emily che vuole vedere il suo vestitino da damigella – “certo che possiamo scattare una foto e fargliela vedere, amore” – e sul matrimonio.  
“La zia Ella ha detto che non vuole piangere ma che forse lo farà. Se il matrimonio è una bella cosa allora perché dovrebbe piangere? Voglio dire,” la bambina fa una pausa mentre Louis preme il bottone per il semaforo “lo zio Niall puzza, ma mica così tanto!”  
Louis ride e scuote la testa mentre entrano nella pasticceria. “Non si piange solo per la tristezza, amore.” “Ah no?”  
“No.” Louis sorride a sua figlia e poi a Perrie “ciao, dolcezza.”  
Eleanor si lancia quasi addosso alla ragazza per ammirare la sua chioma azzurro mare. Louis scuote la testa rassegnato mentre posa lo zaino e la sacca della bambina sul bancone e ordina un caffè alla cameriera bionda che lavora lì part-time. Harry esce dalla cucina in quel momento, tra le mani ha una torta al cioccolato già tagliata in fette e i ricci sporchi di zucchero a velo: Louis deve stringere le mani forte per impedirsi di sporgersi a pulirlo.  
“Ciao.” Harry sorride e posa la torta, “ciao a te. A che ora parti?”  
“Alle cinque e un quarto ho il treno.” Harry annuisce, sospira e passa la lingua sul labbro inferiore “sono eccitato per questa cosa.”  
“Non so come andrà, Harry.” “Spero che vada bene.”  
Louis abbassa lo sguardo, il cuore gli fa quasi male nel petto e le labbra premono per trasformarsi in un sorriso; “anche io.”  
Eleanor li raggiunge e comincia a tirarlo per i pantaloni per essere issata sul bancone, Louis obbedisce solo per poterla avere alla sua stessa altezza: “c’è bisogno che ti faccia tutte le raccomandazioni?”  
Il sorriso di Eleanor è furbissimo, quando risponde “papà, ma io sono la bambina più brava di tutte!” in maniera così convinta che Harry scoppia a ridere e anche Louis si lascia andare a un sorriso.“Allora vediamo un po’ se lo sei davvero: a che ora si spegne la TV?” “Alle nove e mezzo.” sbuffa lei incrociando le braccia al petto. Louis annuisce, “e i compiti a casa?” “Si devono finire prima di cena.” “La cena?” “Si mangia tutta perché ci sono tanti bambini poveri al mondo.”  
Harry continua a ridere, le braccia sul bancone e gli occhi sulla bambina che continua a sbuffare come un treno. Gli manca tutto questo, e Louis lo può leggere nei suoi occhi verdi e un po’ liquidi.  
“Starai via solo due giorni, Lou. So come gestirla.” prova a convincerlo. Louis alza lo sguardo su di lui e sospira, poi accarezza i capelli di sua figlia. “Lo so, Harry. Sono contento che tu abbia accettato.”  
Harry sorride quando Eleanor si ribella alle attenzioni per i suoi capelli e sospira. “E tu sai che le voglio bene come fosse…” si interrompe, però, e si morde un labbro.“Lo so.” dice solo, e si sorridono per un secondo.  
Eleanor è già annoiata da tutta la situazione, piagnucola un “ho fame” che viene immediatamente soddisfatto da Perrie ed è costretta a sorbirsi i diecimila baci che Louis continua a darle sue guance, sulla testa e sulla bocca.“Papà Lou!” piagnucola per l’ennesima volta. Louis si ritrova a sorridere, perché non lo chiamava così da quando Harry è andato via di casa, e le dà l’ennesimo bacio. “Fai la brava?”  
Eleanor alza gli occhi al cielo, Harry ride fin quasi a strozzarsi. “Se lo dici di nuovo, farò arrabbiare papà Haz tutto il tempo!” “Provaci soltanto, pulce.” è lui stesso a borbottare mentre prende una forchettata della torta della bambina.  
Louis lancia un’ultima occhiata ai due, che stanno discutendo su cosa fare dopo il lavoro – “possiamo andare al cinema?” “No, pulce, devi fare i compiti!” “Oh, ma andiamo! Almeno adesso che papà Lou non c’è!” – e sospira, prima di posare l’ultimo bacio sulla testa di Eleanor.“Io vado.” Harry annuisce, si morde un labbro. “Vorrei baciarti.” “Quando torno.”  
Il ragazzo sorride, si sporge un po’ verso di lui, “è una promessa?” chiede, adesso un po’ maliziosamente e Louis scuote la testa e non risponde, ma ha il cuore più leggero mentre esce dalla pasticceria e prende l’autobus per raggiungere la stazione. Lily lo aspetta lì, ha già in mano i biglietti ed entrambi i bagagli ai suoi piedi. Non parlano molto, si salutano e cercano di capire da quale binario sarebbe partito il loro treno nella calca di pendolari. È solo quando hanno preso posto sul super veloce che Lily sospira e prende una grande busta gialla dalla sua borsa. È una di quelle da lettera, col bordo rovinato e qualcosa appuntato a penna sopra.  
“Sembra di essere all’inizio di un film di spionaggio.” ride Louis, interessato tuttavia. Lily alza un sopracciglio e rivela il contenuto della busta: sono foto, un sacco di foto di Maggie e di sua figlia. “Caro Louis, ti presento il modo in cui riusciremo ad uscire fuori da tutto questo casino.” annuncia fieramente mentre con le mani allarga le foto sul tavolino. Fortunatamente sono soli, nei posti a quattro della seconda classe, e hanno addirittura posato le borse lì con loro.  
“Non credo di capirti, Lily.” La ragazza sbuffa, “hai mai sentito parlare di investigatori privati, Lou?”  
E allora, finalmente, Louis pone l’attenzione sulle fotografie: c’è Eleanor all’uscita di scuola, da sola con l’insegnante, che aspetta Maggie. Louis gira la foto e nota degli appunti come  _ora uscita: 15:15; ora arrivo genitore: 16:45_. Comincia a sfogliarle tutte, allora, e come una terrificante cronistoria del periodo di Eleanor a Doncaster, capisce il perché lei non voglia più nemmeno sentire nemmeno nominare la vecchia città.  
“Sono tutte così. L’abbiamo fatta seguire praticamente dal primo momento e comunque ce lo aspettavamo.”  
Louis continua a leggere  _giovedì, giorno sei: la bambina viene lasciata al tavolino della caffetteria indicata per due ore mentre il genitore si allontana con un’amica_  e anche domenica,  _giorno nove: il genitore si allontana in una Ford nera alle 8:56_  collegato ad un’altra foto con appuntato  _domenica, giorno nove: il genitore rientra alle 22:34_.  
“Cosa possiamo fare con questa roba?” si decide alla fine a chiedere Louis. Adesso capisce un sacco di cose, anche se per un istante si chiede per quale motivo sua figlia non gliene abbia mai parlato, e lui che padre è a non essersene mai accorto?  
“Mio padre ha studiato tutta la situazione e le cose stanno così: possiamo portarla in tribunale, sarebbe molto costoso e molto lungo ma riusciremmo a toglierle anche la possibilità di vedere la bambina.”Louis ci pensa per un istante ma scuote la testa subito dopo; “oppure?”  
“Oppure,” Lily sorride, comincia a radunare tutte le fotografie per riporle al sicuro nella borsa “possiamo andare a fare merenda al negozio di Maggie, oggi.”  
Quando scendono dal treno, Louis si rende conto che Doncaster ormai non gli fa più nessun effetto. È contento di riabbracciare sua madre e le sue sorelle, però, e soprattutto di consumare una cena decente e chiacchierare con Lottie del suo nuovo ragazzo – “è quello giusto, Lou” “come gli altri sei, Lots?” – e guardare le gemelle che sono sempre più inquietantemente identiche nel modo di fare. “Come sta la mia nipotina?” chiede alla fine Lottie mentre si accende una Marlboro. La madre arriccia il naso ma non le chiede di spegnerla e anche Louis alla fine ne sfila una dal pacchetto posato sul dondolo della veranda. “Sta bene,” l’accendino scatta e il giovane si interrompe un attimo per aspirare “non voleva tornare.”  
“Lo immagino. È rimasta a Lassox?”  
Louis annuisce e butta fuori una nuvoletta di fumo dell’aria piacevole di primavera, “è con Harry, adesso.”  
Sua madre sospira, “non capirò mai come hai fatto a trovarti fidanzato con un ragazzo, Louis.” ammette. “Importa davvero?”  
“No, non credo. Se lo ami.” Louis sorride, non la guarda mentre risponde “sì, lo amo” e si allontana verso il giardino quando il cellulare comincia a squillare.“Pronto?”  
La vocina squillante di Eleanor lo investe immediatamente con una serie senza fine di “papà! Ciao! Hai preso il treno? Perché io non ho mai preso il treno? Voglio prenderlo anche io, papà Haz mi ha promesso che lo prenderemo, un giorno! Come stai? Io ho fatto tutti i compiti perché sono una brava bambina, anche Perrie ha detto che lo sono, ma secondo me solo perché le stavo tirando la treccia e voleva che smettessi!” deve addirittura prendere fiato, poi, e Louis ride forte.“Amore, non immagini quanto mi manchi già.” borbotta, ed è contento che sua figlia non capisca ancora il concetto di sarcasmo. “Invece tu no, papà,” Eleanor fa una pausa “ma non ti offendere!”  
Louis sgrana gli occhi, “come sarebbe a dire che non ti manco?! Aspetta solo che torni, signorina!”  
La bambina ridacchia nel telefono e il cuore di Louis batte appena più forte. “Ma papà Harry mi lascia stare in piedi e ha detto che domani posso non andare a scuola e…”  
“Ellie, non avevamo detto che doveva essere il nostro segreto?” la interrompe una voce. Eleanor mormora un “ooops!” e il giovane più scommettere che ha messo la manina davanti alla bocca. “Ricordami di non darle mai il numero della mia carta di credito!” l’interlocutore cambia e Louis si trova con i gomiti poggiati al bordo della ringhiera e la risata del ragazzo che ama nelle orecchie. “Lo farò. Come sta andando?” “Alla grande: si è fatta coccolare da chiunque entrava nel locale, ha convinto Zayn a portarla al parco quando è venuto in pasticceria e ha mangiato tutto a cena.”  
Louis arriccia il labbro, “tutto?”  
“Be’, quasi tutto, ma mi ha chiesto di mentire per – e cito testualmente – il bene tuo, suo e mio.” Harry ride “ti giuro!”  
“Che bambina, da chi avrà preso?” borbotta Louis scuotendo la testa.  
“Ah, io una vaga idea ce l’avrei.” il tono di Harry si fa più basso, adesso è carezzevole e un brivido scende lungo la schiena del giovane. Sospira, beandosi solo della consapevolezza che Harry è dall’altra parte della cornetta e che si amano, a dispetto di tutto.  
“Hai parlato con Maggie?”  
Louis sospira, “lo farò domani.” Rimangono in silenzio per un po’, poi Harry non ce la fa più e borbotta un “dio, spero che si risolva tutto.”  
“Lo spero anche io, piccolo.” Eleanor continua ad urlare nella cornetta, però, pretendendo di dare la buonanotte a suo padre. Jay si avvicina a Louis mentre lui sta ridendo. “Non far arrabbiare papà, va bene? Guarda che poi mi dice tutto e guai per te!”  
“Non lo farà, mi ha promesso che non ti dirà nemmeno che non ho fatto i compiti di ingl… ooops!” Louis ride ancora e scuote la testa, mormora un “vai a dormire, amore.” e dopo un secondo disconnette la chiamata.“Tutto bene?” gli chiede sua madre. Louis annuisce e le racconta brevemente la chiacchierata mentre tornano in casa. Louis torna nella camera che usava da adolescente e passa la notte sveglio, con troppi pensieri nella testa e le gambe stanche ma che non riescono a starsene ferme. Cammina avanti e indietro, legge, scrive, lavora su vecchi scatti fatti quando era a Lassox e tutto sembrava una favola bellissima e nemmeno si accorge di essersi addormentato sulla tastiera del suo pc fino a quando non apre gli occhi e trova la faccia di sua sorella Daisy che lo guarda divertita.  
“Hai la forma dei tasti sulla faccia.” lo informa placidamente.  
“Immagino sia quello che succede se ti addormenti con la faccia sui tasti.”  
In cucina c’è già la sua migliore amica che fa colazione con Lottie e Stan, un vecchio amico che non vedeva da troppo tempo. Trascorrono la mattinata insieme, chiacchierano e passeggiano per le strade del loro quartiere.  
“Come sta Harry, Lou?”  
“Sta bene, è con la bambina adesso.”  
“Ti manca?”  
“Non sai nemmeno quanto.”  
Pranzano con calma, alla fine il ragazzo va via e Lily gli stringe una mano sul tavolo: “stiamo per mettere fine a tutto questo.” Louis annuisce e si alza soltanto, è troppo teso per poter pensare lucidamente a qualcosa di sensato con cui rispondere. Il negozio di Maggie è aperto dalle due alle otto ogni pomeriggio dal lunedì al sabato, dal momento che la mattina è fuori per fare gli scatti su commissione. Lily lo ha convinto a comprare davvero caffè e torta da portare, e Louis sospira quando si ritrovano davanti alla porta del negozio.“Buonasera, come posso aiutar… Louis.” Maggie è sempre bellissima, con i capelli ricci e lunghi fino al sedere e gli occhi azzurri come i suoi. Quelli stessi occhi lo stanno guardando come fosse un animaletto poco gradito, e Louis non lo sopporta. “Maggie.” la saluta e con Lily raggiunge il bancone, su cui appoggia i caffè “abbiamo portato la merenda.” “Sei serio?”  
Lily ridacchia, “mai stati più seri, tesoro” le sorride, poi aggiunge “torta?”  
   
***  
   
Louis scatta una fotografia e sorride a Zayn, comprensivo. Perrie ha praticamente assillato Eleanor per sapere i colori del matrimonio e adesso ne può comprendere appieno il motivo: i suoi capelli sono celesti. Non azzurri come qualche giorno prima, proprio celesti, con tanto di sfumatura sulla radice. E la cosa peggiore è che le stanno sinistramente bene, con l’abito grigio fumo che indossa e il trucco marcato sugli occhi azzurri. Louis ormai nemmeno vuole chiedersi più come è mai possibile che non l’abbiano ancora arrestata, con questo vizio di cambiare colore dei capelli praticamente ogni due giorni, ma non può fare poi molto oltre scuotere la testa e chiedere ai due di farsi un po’ più vicini per lo scatto. E’ il giorno del matrimonio di Ella e tutti sono su di giri: il tempo è bellissimo e la spiaggia è gremita di ospiti ben vestiti, bambini che corrono in tutte le direzioni e chiacchiericcio eccitato che precede sempre l’arrivo della sposa. Anche Louis è un po’ eccitato, anche se stanco: ha viaggiato dalle cinque alle sette del mattino e non ha ancora visto sua figlia o Harry, che per sms gli ha assicurato che Eleanor sarebbe stata pronta per lasciar cadere petali di rose in tempo per non far impazzire la sposa. Louis ci crede, Harry è migliore di lui in questo genere di cose, ed è potuto correre a casa a fare una doccia e indossare lo smoking. Adesso è tutto perfetto, i genitori di Ella gli si sono avvicinati e gli hanno assicurato che “la bambina è meravigliosa e dolcissima, complimenti!” e Perrie gli ha già passato silenziosamente due flute di champagne, quindi nulla potrebbe andare meglio. Be’, quasi nulla. Harry non si vede da nessuna parte ma, pignolo com’è, sarà tornato in pasticceria per assicurarsi che la torta non si sia rovinata o che i mille dolcetti che hanno preparato non siano improvvisamente spariti. Vorrebbe vederlo da matti e quasi pensa di raggiungerlo, ma poi il pianista comincia a suonare e tutti si ricompongono sui divanetti usati a mo’ di panche girandosi per attendere l’arrivo della sposa. Eleanor è davvero stupenda, nell’abitino bianco con la fascia celeste in vita e il fermacapelli che le tiene lontane le ciocche dagli occhi. Louis le scatta una foto mentre le sorride dolcemente, lei si concede solo un secondo per ricambiare e poi torna seria, camminando come le hanno insegnato alle prove. E’ bellissima, e il cuore di Louis semplicemente non può sopportarlo.   
E’ allora che lo vede.  
Sgattaiola silenziosamente vicino a Zayn e guarda Eleanor con lo stesso sguardo innamorato, poi lo nota e gli fa l’occhiolino. Louis sorride solo per un secondo e torna a prestare attenzione al corridoio, dove Ella cammina lentamente con un meraviglioso abito bianco latte e un buquet tenuto fermo da un fiocco celeste. Louis la fotografa una, due volte, poi la lascia avvicinare a un emozionatissimo Niall che le prende la mano da quella di suo padre e fotografa ancora. E’ sicuro per un istante che lui le abbia mimato con le labbra “sei stupenda” e Ella già sta piangendo. Sua figlia invece è già corsa verso di lui, lo tiene stretto per i pantaloni e a Louis non interessa stropicciare la camicia, perché la prende in braccio e le sussurra all’orecchio quanto sia bella e quanto sia stata brava.  
La cerimonia non è lunga, durante lo scambio delle promesse non si capisce chi pianga di più tra gli sposi e Eleanor gli mormora all’orecchio un “guarda, papà, zio Zayn piange!” molto divertito.

“Mi piacciono i matrimoni, però si piange così tanto!” è il commento finale della bambina quando, un’ora dopo, raggiungono la terrazza sul mare dove la gente mangia e balla.  
“A chi non piacciono i matrimoni?”  
“A nessuno! Voglio sposarmi anche io, papà!”  
Louis sgrana gli occhi, “ma non pensarci nemmeno!” risponde immediatamente facendo ridacchiare sua figlia.  
“Papà, non posso stare sempre con te!”  
“Perché no?” l’espressione del giovane è davvero confusa.  
 Eleanor ride e scuote la testa “possiamo ballare insieme, se ti va!” propone, come a volerlo consolare.  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo e un secondo dopo le sta porgendo una mano, chiedendo pomposamente “vuole concedermi l’onore di questo ballo, signorina?”  
“Oh, certo signore!” risponde Eleanor compiaciuta, lasciandosi prendere in braccio e posando la mano su quella di suo padre. Volteggiano per la sala ridendo, gli altri invitati salutano e baciano la bambina ogni tanto e lei ne è abbastanza contenta. “Ti sei divertita in questi giorni?”  
“Tantissimo!” Eleano sorride “mi mancava tanto papà Harry!” rivela poi.  
“Davvero?”  
Eleanor annuisce, lui è buono e ti fa sorridere come….”  
Louis la guarda, “come?” la incoraggia.  
“Come la colazione la domenica mattina.” si decide alla fine a rispondere la bambina. Louis sorride, allora, e la stringe ancora un po’ più forte. Ballano, mangiano, chiacchierano e si fanno strapazzare un po’ da tutti, Ella pretende un ballo con Louis e Niall uno con Eleanor, alla fine del pomeriggio si trovano stremati sulle sedie con un cupcake in due.  
“Non sei stanca, Ellie?” le chiede premuroso Louis.  
“No, no davvero.”  
“Meno male,” una voce roca fa girare entrambi, Harry li guarda con le mani dietro la schiena e un sorriso malizioso sul volto “perché vorrei portarla a ballare, signorina.” le porge una mano e stringe forte quella di Eleanor, quando lei l’afferra. Louis non parla, li vede allontanarsi insieme verso la pista da ballo e sospira, perché è la sua famiglia quella, e lui non potrebbe esserne più orgoglioso. Alla fine, annoiato dallo stare seduto, si alza e prende un flute pieno. La spiaggia di notte gli è sempre piaciuta, ma nonostante questo non ci è mai andato avendo Eleanor. Non toglie nemmeno le scarpe, scende sulla sabbia e cammina fino quasi alla riva. L’aria è calda e si sta bene, respira a polmoni pieni con l’eco della musica e il rumore delle onde nelle orecchie.  
“Bella festa, eh?”  
Louis si gira, ha già riconosciuto la voce di Harry ma sorride lo stesso quando lo vede avvicinarsi. Indossa anche lui lo smoking e non potrebbe essere più bello. “La più bella di tutte. Eleanor?”  
“Ha rapito Zayn per un ballo. Credo che abbia una cotta per lui.” ride Harry. Sono vicini e no si guardano, Louis con le mani in tasca e Harry con le braccia incrociate al petto.  
“Dove sei stato? Non ti ho visto quasi per niente.” Sussurra alla fine Louis, con un tono di voce così basso che sembra stia parlando con se stesso.  
Harry si stringe nella spalle, gli si siede accanto. “Volevo che fosse tutto perfetto, ho urlato ai tizi del catering praticamente fin ora.” Si concede un sorriso e uno sguardo indietro verso la pista, da cui proviene un rumore assordante. “Credo stiano per tagliare la torta.”  
“Va bene,” Louis lo guarda un attimo “vuoi tornare dentro?”  
“Voglio stare con te.”  
Sorridono per un istante tutti e due, seduti in riva senza nemmeno guardarsi. Sono mai stati così vicini?  
“Sei tornato molto tardi da Doncaster?” si decide alla fine a chiedere Harry, rompendo il silenzio. Louis si stringe nelle spalle, “non troppo,” fa un respiro, poi “grazie ancora per aver tenuto Ellie.”  
“Lo sai che non c’è problema.” è l’unico commento dell’altro, che poi volta la testa per sorridergli.  
“Lo so, ma…”  
“Cosa?”  
Louis si stringe nelle spalle, “dopo tutto quello che ti ho fatto…”  
“Cosa mi hai fatto? Te l’ho già detto, Louis, non hai niente da rimproverarti.”  
Rimangono ancora in silenzio, poi, ma la mano del maggiore si avvicina timidamente a quella di Harry, stringendogli due dita. “Grazie lo stesso.”  
Lui questa volta non risponde, limitandosi a contrarre un po’ ma mano per ricambiare la stretta. “Cos’è venuto fuori, alla fine?”  
Louis sospira, “diciamo pure che Maggie non era la mamma modello che faceva credere di essere.”  
“Questa è una cosa buona per no… te.”  
L’altro nasconde un sorriso mordendosi il labbro inferiore; “certo che è una cosa buona per noi.”  
“Va bene.”  
Il rumore delle onde e quello degli invitati riempie il silenzio ancora per un po’, poi, fino a quando una canzone non rimbomba per tutta la spiaggia. È solo al pianoforte, gli sposi dondolano al centro della pista abbracciati e così un sacco di invitati. Harry si alza, sorride maliziosamente mentre gli offre una mano e dice “vuoi ballare?”  
Louis gliela afferra soltanto, il labbro ancora tra i denti e le gambe che tremano un po’. È così strano stare tra le sue braccia, e allo stesso tempo è come se i mesi non fossero passati. “Mi sei mancato da morire.”  
Harry affoga un sorriso tra i capelli di Louis, “hai usato il passato. Anche questa è una cosa positiva?”  
Louis non risponde immediatamente, il calore di Harry e le sue braccia intorno alla vita lo distraggono troppo. Alla fine riesce ad annuire contro il suo petto; “decisamente positiva.” lo informa con lo stesso sorriso.  
Continuano a ballare tenendosi stretti, con lo stesso sorriso sul viso e gli occhi socchiusi  
“Lo capirei,” mormora alla fine Louis “se non volessi più frequentarci.”  
Harry stringe le labbra, si ferma per guardarlo, “cosa intendi?”  
Louis si stringe nelle spalle, “io ti amo da morire, ma Eleanor è mia figlia. Sai che metterò sempre lei al primo posto.” cerca di spiegarsi allora, lo sguardo fermo e le braccia comunque strette intorno al collo dell’uomo che ama.  
“Lo so.” la voce di Harry è soffice, quando risponde.  
“E non esiterei a fare qualsiasi cosa perché lei stia bene. Anche se significasse far stare male me.”  
“So anche questo.”  
“E quindi?”  
Harry sorride, le sue mani raggiungono in fretta le guance di Louis, i pollici tracciano dolcemente la forma degli zigomi, “e va bene. Ti amo e amo Eleanor. Non importa se domani mi lasciassi un’altra volta a causa di Maggie o della tua famiglia o semplicemente perché credi che non vada bene per voi.”  
Louis pensa a un sacco di modi per rispondere, ma alla fine si limita ad annuire per non far sentire il tremito della voce.  
“Quindi…” ricomincia alla fine Harry, un mezzo sorriso sul volto “posso baciarti adesso?”  
Per la seconda volta Louis annuisce e basta, lasciando che le sue labbra tocchino quelle di Harry.  
Ed è come ricominciare a respirare.  
   
***  
   
“E allora mi ha detto, giuro, mi ha detto: Harry, non crederai davvero che…”  
“Papà?”  
Harry si interrompe un attimo, Anne sorride indulgente alla bambina che sgambetta intorno agli adulti con le mani sporche di inchiostro e i capelli in disordine. “Dimmi, pulce.”  
“Posso andare con Daisy e Phoebe a giocare?”  
Harry alza gli occhi al cielo senza nemmeno guardare quella che è a tutti gli effetti sua figlia, troppo impegnato a tracciare con precisione il contorno di un pezzo di cioccolato plastico. “Ne abbiamo già parlato, prima devi finire di fare i compiti.”  
“Ma… Nonna!” tenta allora la bambina. Anne ride e scuote la testa.  
“Mi dispiace, Ellie, hai sentito papà?”  
La bambina non sembra soddisfatta della risposta, solitamente è da lui che riesce ad ottenere sconti di pena. “Non è giusto! Oggi è il mio compleanno!” Il rumore del chiacchiericcio delle venti persone in salotto conferma la precedente affermazione.  
“Oh, davvero? Complimenti!” Harry finisce il suo lavoro e lo posiziona sulla tortina di un sinistro colore nero “fila a finire!” aggiunge poi con una risata, mentre Eleanor sbuffa e torna seduta al tavolo della cucina, unico posto relativamente tranquillo della casa.  
“Comunque, papà, la torta non sarà un po’ troppo piccola?” la bambina poggia i gomiti sul tavolo e guarda al dolce che Harry continua a curare con mani esperte “voglio dire, sono un sacco di persone e tutti sanno che lo zio Niall mangia un sacco!”  
Anne alza gli occhi al cielo e la raggiunge al tavolo, Harry finisce di tagliare due cerchi di pasta di zucchero nera e si pulisce le mani; “allora dovrai rinunciare alla tua fetta in favore degli invitati, non credi?” la prende in giro.  
“Ma proprio no!”  
Entrambi gli adulti nella stanza ridono, Louis entra nella cucina con una bottiglia di vino rosso vuota. “Che succede? Ellie hai finito di fare i compiti?” chiede con un sorriso mentre apre il frigorifero per prendere una bottiglia di vino nuova e un vassoio di tartine intatto. Da anche un bacio al marito e uno alla figlia, mentre passa.  
“Sì!”  
“Tutti?”  
Eleanor arrossisce, “be’, quasi tutti!”  
Louis scuote la testa esasperato, “fai presto, allora. Oggi è anche il tuo compleanno!”  
“Appunto!” la bambina alza gli occhi al cielo esasperata, ma quando non ottiene risposta da nessuno dei genitori è costretta a riprendere la penna blu cancellabile e a continuare a scrivere. Anne e Harry ricominciano a chiacchierare piano per non disturbarla e dopo quasi dieci minuti una piccola coccinella di pasta di zucchero è pronta sul tavolo della cucina.  
“Che bella!” esclama immediatamente Eleanor “però è vero che è troppo piccola! Guarda, ha gli occhi a forma di cuore!”  
“Non distrarti, pulce. Hai finito?” Harry si lava le mani e sospira soddisfatto mentre Eleanor annuisce con un sorriso abbastanza contento.  
“Posso andare a giocare, adesso?”  
“Prima fai controllare tutto a papà e poi puoi andare.” Di nuovo la bambina sbuffa, ma salta giù dalla sedia e corre in salotto alla ricerca di Louis.  
Harry sorride intenerito. Il giorno del compleanno di Eleanor è sempre una festa enorme ma quest’anno è particolarmente speciale: la bambina compie otto anni, lui e Louis sono sposati da due e hanno appena firmato il contratto di acquisto di un appartamento proprio sopra la pasticceria di cui lui è diventato socio al cinquanta per cento. Le cose, si rende conto mentre toglie il grembiule che ha tenuto tutto il giorno, non potrebbero andare meglio. Ci sono sua madre e sua sorella – che a quanto pare aspetta il suo primo bambino – oltre a Niall e Ella con prole, famiglia Payne al completo, genitori e sorelle di Louis e un sacco di amichette della scuola di Eleanor. Harry è felice, ha una famiglia bellissima e una vita tranquilla con le persone che ama. E ha appena finito di preparare la torta più bella del mondo per la sua piccolina.  
“Harry? Vieni!” la voce di Louis interrompe i suoi pensieri, il giovane si accorge che anche sua madre non è più in cucina e si affretta a raggiungere il resto degli ospiti in salotto. Eleanor è tutta rossa, stretta tra le braccia di Louis che ride mentre legge il tema che la maestra ha essegnato.  
“Che succede?”  
“Eleanor adesso ci legge il tema che ha scritto per domani.” risponde semplicemente Louis con un sorriso. Eleanor è sempre più rossa, ma quando Harry si siede vicino a suo marito e le sorride incoraggiante, si schiarisce la voce e comincia a leggere: “Tema del venticinque marzo duemilasedici. La mia famiglia.” la bambina fa una pausa e si guarda intorno, un po’ intimidita da tutti gli occhi puntati addosso; poi fa un respiro profondo e comincia.

_La mia famiglia è davvero grande, rumorosa e divertente. Il mio papà si chiama Louis Tomlinson e si prende cura di me da quando sono nata. La mia mamma si chiama Margaret ma tutti la chiamano Maggie, lei vive a Doncaster con nonna Nina e non la vedo molto spesso, ma quando siamo insieme mi porta sempre al cinema e poi a mangiare un gelato. Mi piace molto passare del tempo con lei, anche se non tornerei mai a Doncaster. Il mio papà non è molto alto, ha gli occhi più azzurri del mondo e per lavoro insegna la poesia agli studenti. Non credo che mi piacerebbe studiare la poesia latina, un giorno, ma a lui piace tanto e quindi non mi lamento se lui la legge ad alta voce in salotto, di tanto in tanto. Gli piace anche fare fotografie, ed è così che ha conosciuto il mio secondo papà. Lui si chiama Harry, è più piccolo di papà Lou ma un sacco più alto e muscoloso. Le sue braccia sono piene di tatuaggi e ha le mani sempre calde come se le avesse appena tirate fuori dal forno. Forse è perché ha una pasticceria che fa i dolci più buoni della città! Quando lo abbraccio mi accorgo che profuma sempre di cioccolata e cannella; spesso torna a casa dal lavoro persino con i capelli sporchi di zucchero a velo e papà Lou ride sempre e gli da un bacio. Voglio molto bene a papà Harry, lui si prende cura di me e anche di papà Lou e dice che sono la su pulce anche se non è il mio papà vero. Non vedo molto nemmeno nonna Anne e nonna Jay, ma quando vengono a trovarci qui a Lassox mi portano un sacco di regali bellissimi, quindi forse è meglio così.  
Visto che ho tre famiglie ho un sacco di zii e zie, anche. In realtà molti di questi non sono davvero davvero miei parenti, ma papà Lou dice che è buona educazione chiamare zia o zio le persone più grandi. Ci sono zia Gemma, che è la sorella di papà Harry, suo marito e i gemellini Theo e Gary; tutte le sorelle di papà Lou (che sono troppe, quindi non le elencherò e i loro amici. Parlerò di loro perché fanno davvero parte della mia famiglia: zia Ella e zio Niall sono fortissimi (anche se lo zio Niall mangia tantissimo e a volte non ha un buon odore) e quando vado a dormire da loro posso sempre guardare le cose che mi piacciono in TV e stare sveglia fino a tardi mentre zia lavora (lei è un avvocato bravissimo!) e zio dorme. Lo zio Zayn non parla tanto, ma per lui sono una principessa e ha promesso che quando diventerò grande lascerà zia Perrie e sposerà me. Mi piacerebbe, ma penso che la zia Perrie non sarebbe molto d’accordo. Al massimo cambierà di nuovo colore di capelli. La più importante di tutti è la zia Lily, però, anche se lei non posso vederla spessi visto che vive a Londra dove lavora come biologa. Ha un marito strano e due figli con i capelli arancioni, ma le voglio bene nonostante questo!  
Non mi ricordo come fosse la mia vita prima di trasferirmi a Lassox, ma qui sono molto felice con le persone che amo, perché qui abbiamo incontrato tante persone splendide che colorano sempre le nostre giornate.  
Un lavoro di Eleanor Lily Tomlinson-Styles._

Il salotto esplode in un applauso e Eleanor si rifugia nuovamente tra le braccia di Louis, che le accarezza la schiena. “Sei stata bravissima, pulce!” le sussurra invece all’orecchio Harry, un secondo prima di prenderla per i fianchi per farla sedere sul suo grembo; ormai è da un sacco che nessuno la prende più in braccio, ma ad Eleanor piace sempre tantissimo nascondere la testa nell’incavo del collo del papà ed aspirarne il profumo.  
“Bene, chi vuole la torta?” Harry non si alza e continua ad accarezzarle la schiena, è Eleanor alla fine che batte le mani eccitata e salta in piedi. L’uomo torna in cucina, Louis lo raggiunge immediatamente e lo aiuta con piatti e bottiglie di spumante.  
“Io non sono basso!” borbotta col broncio mentre si solleva sulle punte per prendere i bicchieri di cristallo dalla credenza. Harry ridacchia e gli si avvicina, posa le mani sui suoi fianchi coperti dalla camicia azzurra.  
“Certo che no, amore!” lo prende in giro prima di lasciare un bacio sul suo collo e uno tra le scapole. Sul tavolo della cucina è ancora poggiata la piccola coccinella, Harry prende dal frigorifero altre due torte e le sovrappone in modo da formare un’unica, gigantesca delizia due tre piani. “Wow, Haz!”  
Lui sorride soddisfatto, vuole che Eleanor sia contenta e che tutto sia perfetto. Quando tornando in salotto Eleanor è dietro la tavola allestita a feste, le amichette chiocciano intorno e gli adulti chiacchierano tenendole d’occhio.  
“Buon compleanno, amore!” esclama Louis mentre suo marito posa la torta sul tavolo e accende un’unica candelina a forma di otto. La bambina rimane senza parole per dieci secondi buoni, gli occhi fissi sul dolce: è a tre piani, quello più in basso è tutto rosso a pallini neri con un cordoncino nero nel mezzo, il secondo è bianco, c’è scritto “Tanti auguri Eleanor” in rosso ed è costellato da piccole coccinelle che sembrano vere, tanto sono curate nei particolare, e da fiorellini colorati; il terzo piano è formato dalla coccinella che Harry ha appena finito di preparare, con gli occhi a cuore e le antenne vere.  
“Dici che basterà a placare la fame dello zio Niall?” sussurra Harry nell’orecchio di sua figlia. Lei annuisce soltanto, la bocca aperta in pura ed estasiata ammirazione.  
“Penso le piaccia.” ride Louis mentre tutti attaccano col solito “Tanti auguri piccola Ellie!” stonato. Harry lo imita, abbraccia suo marito e con l’altro braccio la bambina e non protesta quando Louis continua a scattare centinaia di fotografie della giornata. Sorride anch all’obiettivo quando Eleanor gli bacia una guancia e prende il coltello per affettare la torta.

“Wow, papà, è il più bel compleanno di sempre!”  
Louis scuote la testa divertito, “hai detto la stessa cosa l’anno scorso, amore!”  
“Che c’entra, quest’anno sono serissima!”  
Harry si siede sul divano accanto a Louis, “fino all’anno prossimo, almeno” la prende in giro bonariamente. Tutti sono andati via da poco, la casa è un disastro ma a loro non importa. Harry si stende sul divano, la testa sulle gambe di Louis e Eleanor gli salta immediatamente sul petto.  
“Quanti regali hai ricevuto, pulce?”  
“Tantissimi!” esclama con un sorriso malizioso la bambina “una bicicletta senza rotelle, un vestitino bellissimo, il teatrino delle marionette, la nuova…”  
“Ok, va bene!” Harry ride e le tappa la bocca per interromperla “ne hai abbastanza di regali quindi…” finge di presupporre, con tanto di sguardo addolorato.  
“No, no, no! Posso riceverne un altro!”  
Entrambi gli adulti ridono, “hai sentito Lou? Può riceverne un altro.”  
“Non vogliamo soffocarti, amore! Puoi anche dirci che non lo vuoi, non ci offendiamo!” continua a prenderla in giro suo padre.  
“No, davvero! E dai!” piagnucola Eleanor, incuriosita. Harry ride e si sistema meglio sul suo cuscino improvvisato mentre Louis tira fuori un astuccio di velluto. C’è un bracciale molto sottile, al suo interno, con quattro ciondolini.  
“Che bello!” Eleanor allunga il braccio e lascia che Louis glielo sistemi sul polso, poi lo guarda ammirata per qualche secondo. “Mi piace tantissimo!” decide alla fine, abbassandosi per abbracciare Harry e poi lanciandosi praticamente addosso a Louis. “Perché ci sono i ciondolini?”  
“Guarda, amore, rappresentano noi” Louis le prende gentilmente il polso e indica la piccola L “questo sono io,” poi la H “questo qui è papà Harry,” e la E “mentre questa sei tu.”  
Eleanor annuisce per un secondo, poi si morde un labbro proprio come farebbe Harry. “E questa?” indica l’ultimo dei ciondoli, una piccola identica alle altre lettere. Harry si alza, allora, e passa un braccio intorno alle spalle di Louis. Si sorridono un secondo, prima che il più piccolo le sussurri “sta per David, è il tuo fratellino.”  
“Davvero?” Eleanor grana gli occhi emozionata “e quando arriva?”  
Louis sorride, le sposta una ciocca di capelli dal viso, “prestissimo.”  
“E potrò prenderla in braccio?”  
“Certo!” esclama immediatamente Harry.  
“E prendermi cura di lui?”  
Louis si morde un labbro, “certo che sì, amore. Lo faremo insieme.”  
Eleanor sembra soddisfatta della risposta, perché abbraccia suo padre e si accoccola al suo petto. “Ovvio! Perché siamo una famiglia!”


End file.
